Separate ways
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: Ed and Al return home to Resembool after travelling for a year, but what happens when Al decides that he doesn't want to stay in Amestris? Rated T for usual Elric swaring. EdXWin AlXMai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Separate ways**

It was a cool, breezy autumn afternoon in the small village of Resembool, the birds chirped in the almost bare trees and the distant sound of the school bell could be heard signalling the end of another school day. Winry Rockbell sat on the hill near her house watching the children racing each other home, waiting to see a familiar face walking down the road. It had been a year since Edward and Alphonse Elric left their home town again to travel Amestris and Xing to learn more about equivalent exchange and the value of it. She stared across the grassy plain longingly, hoping to see the man she loves walking back to his home, his long ponytail flickering in the wind.

"Up here again I see." Pinako commented behind her, causing Winry to snap out of her daydream.

"Granny? I was just sitting here enjoying the nice cool air." Winry said quickly jumping up on her feet. Pinako smiled at her with a knowing look.

"I know why you are here. I can see it in your eyes." Pinako replied softly, looking down the road that lead to the train station. Winry sighed, she could never hide anything from her grandmother. Pinako placed her hand on the small of Winry's back, rubbing in comforting circles.

"They'll be back, all we can do is just wait for them to return." Pinako whispered, she saw a small boy run down the dusty road and smiled remembering the days when Ed and Al would race each other home leaving Winry behind them telling them to slow down. She blow out the smoke from her pipe and told Winry that they needed to get back for dinner. Winry gave the road one last glance before following her grandmother home to prepare dinner, hoping that she would see Edward soon.

In central, Edward Elric stepped of the train onto the busy platform looking for Armstrong who was meant to be meeting him, he was supposed to be heading back to Resembool to Winry who was waiting for him to return home but due to a problem on the train lines had been forced to stop of at Central. He navigated himself through the crown trying to avoid bumping into the women that where rushing to greet their husbands. He noticed Armstrong standing near the stations map, his baby blue eyes scanning the crowd for his trade make red coat and long braid.

"Hey Armstrong, over here." Ed shouted over the sound of one of the train whistles being blown. Alex turned to him and was surprised to see how much he had changed, Ed was wearing a brown suit with a black waist coat and a white shirt that he wore with a high collar. Ed smirked at the stare that Armstrong was giving him, it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"Is there something on my suit?" Ed asked looking at himself for what Alex was looking at, Alex snapped out of his stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe how much you've grown." Armstrong explained reaching forward to put Ed in a bone crushing hug making Ed's dodge out of the way holding out his hand instead. They headed out of the station and got into a taxi that was waiting for them. They drove for about ten minutes before reaching Central HQ, Alex paid the driver and took Ed's travel case, a solider that was standing by the gate saluted them as they went by, Ed gave him a wave of his gloved hand and went into the building wanting to see the look on Roy's face when he saw him.

In the office Roy was sat at his desk grumbling at the paperwork that had materialised on his desk during his lunch break, he looked over to the big desk at Havoc, Breda and Fuery wondering if they would offer to help take some of the load. Havoc noticed him looking and gave him a annoyed look.

"Don't look at me, I've got my own paperwork to do." Havoc stated pointing to his pile that had to be completed by five. Roy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the tension that was building in it.

"I think Grumman is trying to kill me, it seems like I've got more paperwork now than when I was a Colonel." Roy moaned, Hawkeye walked into the office and gave him a stern expression on her face, Roy picked up a form that was on the top of the pile and started reading giving Riza a quick glance to see if she was still watching. Riza watched Roy for a few minutes before sitting down at the big desk, opening a folder she was carrying to proof read it. Everyone went quite as they carried out the task that they had been given, Roy rubbing his hand occasionally from all the writing he had been doing.

In the corridor Armstrong lead Ed to Roy's new office saluting everyone as he went by. "I hear that you have retired from the millatery and started your own business." Ed said smiling to a young Lieutenant who blushed smiling back at him. Alex puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yes I make sculptors for people's gardens and Central park, using the talents that have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations." He boomed with pride. Ed smiled fondly at him, glad that he hadn't decided to rip his shirt of and pose. They arrived to their destination and Alex knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter, he then told Ed that he would pick him up later and left leaving Ed in front of the big doors for someone to let him in.

Hawkeye heard the knock and stood up to see who had come to see them. She opened the door and stared at their visitor surprised to see them.

"Hello Hawkeye. Is the General here?" He asked looking over her shoulder for Roy's smug face, Riza stared at him dumbfound for a second before letting him in. Ed looked around the big office noticing the new cream leather couch that was situated near Roy's new black marble desk. Havoc looked up from the document that he was reading and smiled, noticing that Ed was no longer short. Roy didn't move, he continued reading his papers, not wanting to upset Hawkeye.

"Ah Mustang, you have a caterpillar on your face." Screamed Ed noticing the moustache that Roy has grown. Roy looked up and frowned at his unexpected visitor laughing sarcastically.

"Ha ha, nice one pip..." Roy stopped what he was saying when he saw Ed towering over him, a huge smirk gracing his face.

"What was that furr-face?" Ed asked waiting for Roy to come back with a smart replied but none came. Roy just sat there and stared up at Ed not believing what he was seeing, he stood and walked over to Ed frowning as Ed smirk widened. Roy's head just reached Ed's nose, he examined his feet checking that Ed wasn't wearing any elevated shoes.

"What's wrong General? Caterpillar got your tongue." Ed sniggered causing Havoc, Breda and Fuery to laugh, Riza put her hand up to her mouth to hide the smile that had appeared. Roy stared blankly at his former subordinate lost for words, he hadn't expected Edward to turn up to his office.

"So what brings you to Central? I would have thought that you would be heading back to Resembool." Riza asked changing the subject, Ed inspected Roy's moustache as if he was expecting it to move.

"I was but there is some kind of problem on the track near Rush Valley, so they have delayed the trains until the problem is rectified. I called Armstrong at the last station and asked him to meet me here." Ed explained giving up on the 'caterpillar' and sitting down on the couch enjoying the feel of the cool leather on both of his hands. He noticed Havoc sitting at the big desk grinning at him with his own beard.

"What is this the furry convention? What is with the beard?" Ed asked pointing to Havoc who stroked his chin grinning.

"I grow it when I lost the use of my legs and decided to keep it. Why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It just looks weird that's all. How have you been? I heard that Marco used a philosophers stone to heal your legs." Ed asked, Havoc stood up and danced around the floor.

"There perfect. Even better than before the accident." Havoc beamed, his grin widening on his face. Riza gave havoc a look that told him 'not in the office' and asked him to go and get Ed a coffee from the break room, Jean saluted and left the room to carry out the request.

"So Ed, how does it feel to be a free man?" Breda asked, Ed grinned.

"It's great! For one thing I haven't got someone trying to kill me every other day. I've meet a lot of interesting people." Ed replied. "Also I don't have general bastards with caterpillar's under their noses criticizing every move I make." He said glaring at Roy from the corner of his eye.

"It's not a caterpillar. Besides the women seem to like it, they think it makes me look more sophisticated." Roy said brushing his moustache with his fingers, Ed raised an eyebrow at him. He moved closer to him like he had just noticed something.

"Um, is that? Yes I think it is." Ed whispered thoughtfully with his hand on his chin, Roy gave him a annoyed glare.

"What?" Ed stared at him for a few minutes more before replying, watching as Roy's expression changed from pisses off to worried.

"I see what you mean, with that hint of grey and the moustache you do look older." Ed said seriously, Breda burst out laughing unable to contain it receiving a warning glance from Riza. Roy pulled out a small mirror from out of his top draw examining his hair line for any grey hairs he might have, Edward fell on the floor laughing, along with Fuery and Breda.

Riza being the only person in the room who seemed to be sane, shook her head at them. She took the mirror off of Roy reassuring him that he didn't looked old and pointed her gun at the big table motivating them to stop laughing and complete their work. Ed sat himself down on the couch wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, it feels good to finally get my own back. So how come you aren't in the east? I heard that you had been giving the responsibility of the revaluation of the Ishvalan policies." Ed asked holding his hand out as Havoc passed him his coffee, who looked at them confused wondering what he had missed.

Roy (now trying to pick up his dignity from the floor) straighten in his big cream leather chair, a sad smile gracing his usually smug face. Ed noticed that Roy no-longer had that dull, guilty look in his eyes, they where bright and happy like he had finally come to piece with his sins.

"Fuhrer Grumman has asked me to come back to Central to help him review the policies here. He thinks that since I have spent some time getting to know them and their culture, that I would do a more adequate job." Roy replied with the sound of pride and achievement in his voice. Riza smiled softly at him, the same guilty gleam also gone from her eyes.

"It wasn't easy, but with the help of scar and miles we managed to get the Ishvalan's trust." Roy shuddered at the mention of Scar's name, he could still picture Olivia laughing at him in her ice fortress. Ed looked down at the floor, he still wanted nothing more than to drag Scar to the Rockbell's graves and make him beg for forgiveness. Roy noticed the expression on Ed's face and gave him a sympathetic look.

"We saw Alphonse the other day, he'd just come back from Xing and surprised us with a visit like you have today." Riza said changing the subject, Ed's head shot up at the sound of his brother's name.

"Al was here? How was he? Where is he now?" He asked excitedly.

"He said something about going to visit an old friend." Riza replied picking up a small pile of completed documents and placing them on Roy's desk for his signature, making him grumble.

"I wouldn't go looking for him Fullmetal, Gracia told me that he left for Resembool yesterday morning." Roy said glaring at his growing pile of paperwork, Ed frowned at him at the sound of his old name.

"Don't call me that, I'm no longer the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed screeched irritably, Roy snickered.

"You will always be the Fullmetal Alchemist even without your alchemy." Ed sat there grumbling about not being able to escape the name whilst Roy continued to sign the paperwork on his desk before they began to overcrowd it. They talked for a little while longer before Ed decided to leave them to their work.

"Bye Edward say hi to Al and Winry when you get back." Riza said smiling fondle at him.

"Yeah and try to stay out of trouble. Gate knows the amount of trouble you caused me when you left." Ed glared at him before grinning at him.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a message from General Armstrong. She said that when you go back to East City MAJOR SCAR will have the reports from the train track development for you." Ed said empathising the major bit, he left the office to the hotel that Armstrong had book for him, leaving Roy to sob in disbelief on the desk.

The next day in Resembool Winry was taking Den for her morning walk, when she saw someone walking down the dusty track heading towards her house, she stopped and stared at the person wondering who it could be, when Den went running towards them knocking them over. She ran to them to see if they were alright and stopped when she saw who it was that Den had tackled.

"Ha ha, Den that tickles. Ha ha ha will you let me up?" Al asked the excited dog who was licking him all over his face. Winry smiled and tackled Al as well surprising him and knocking the air out of his lungs.

"AL YOUR HOME." She screamed wrapping her arms around his neck making him look like to was turning blue.

"Winry...I...can't breath." Al whizzed pushing Winry off of him and standing back up dusting himself off. Winry looked at him with fondness in her eyes, he had come a long way from the boy who was malnourished and weak. He was now healthy and strong. Al flicked the ponytail that he had behind his shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"So did you miss me?" Winry didn't need to answer, they walked back to the house to get Al some breakfast and a nice hot shower, Winry glanced at Al as they walked.

'_He looks so much like Ed now, he even has his ponytail.' _She thought looking behind her to see if she could spot him running up to them telling them to wait up. Al noticed the sad look and smiled knowingly at her.

"You miss him, don't you?" It wasn't a question, but Winry nodded her head anyway in replied, she did miss him. Al put his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He'll be back, then you will be screaming at him because he's broken his Auto-mail again." Al laughed, Winry giggled she was sure that he was going to need his leg looking at, he wasn't very good at following her instructions. They went and Al told them about his travels and the incredible people that he had meet on the way. Winry listened staring dreamily out the window for the brother she was longing to see again.

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own FMA**

Ed had to stay in Central for a few days due to the problem on the train tracks, so he decided to look around for a gift to take home to Winry. He wanted to find something special for her but didn't know what to buy, so he went to Central command to ask Roy what he thinks he should get, he did think about getting her some new tools but was laughed at by Roy who was sitting at his desk.

"Tools? What are you thinking?" He asked trying to hold back his giggles, Ed frowned at him, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know what to buy a woman.

"Well I don't know what else to get her, the only think that I know she likes is auto-mail." Ed argued back annoyed. Riza looked up from the big desk and listened to the conversation with amusement, she wondered if Roy had ever had that talk with the brothers. Roy looked straight at Ed with his usual smug smile.

"Well if you tell me what the occasion is then maybe I can help you." He said, Ed thought about the reason he was buying her the gift and blushed, remembering the conversation that they had had before he left.

'_An appointment? Winry! Uh...um...how do I say this?" Ed asked stammering Winry looked at him with a confused expression._

"_Er...Like, an appointment or a promise. Right?" Ed asked a hint of pink gracing his cheeks. Winry stared blankly at him._

"_Just spit it out already."_

"_Equivalent exchange. I'll give you half of my life. So you give me half of yours!" Ed exclaimed stunning Winry. Ed stared at her with a serious expression his cheeks becoming slightly brighter._

"_Argh...why are alchemists like this? What kind of idiot are you going on about The Law of Equivalent Exchange?" Winry screamed banging her hands on the train that had arrived moments before in the station. _

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You really are dumb aren't you? You want half? I'll give you all of it." Winry continued standing up and looking straight at him, Ed stared at her in complete shock. Winry thought about what she had just said and blushed hiding her face behind her hands._

"_Oh...um...! Maybe not all of it. 90%...No, 80%? I guess? 70%...No, more than that, 85% maybe..." Winry stammered counting of her fingers trying to work out how much she wanted to give, Ed burst out laughing at her making her blush deepen with embarrassment._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha..."_

"_What?"_

"_Sorry sorry, Your really something. I'm going to overturn the law of Equivalent exchange." Ed said grinning at her. Winry looked at him confused again._

"_Huh? What are you talking about? Your making fun of me aren't you?" She asked frowning up at him. Ed put his hand on Winry's head before pulling her into an embrace._

"_No, you've actually cheered me up. Thank you." Winry wrapped her arms around his back pulling him into a tighter hug._

"_I'll see you later." Ed said letting her go and stepping onto the train that would soon be departing. He found himself a seat and put his case in the overhead storage apartment before sitting down, he saw Winry talking to Mrs pots who worked in the stations office and smiled fondly out the window at her as the train started to move and pick up speed.'_

Roy shouted at Ed who was staring blushing at the office wall. "Edward, EDWARD. HEY FULLMETAL!" He shouted causing Ed to snap out of his thoughts glaring at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that, caterpillar face." Ed said annoyed, Roy smirked at him, it seemed that he could still annoy the young ex-alchemist. Riza just shook her head pretending to read a form that was in front of her, she had always found it entertaining watching them two banter with each other, even if she didn't let everyone else know that. She noticed that the blush that was on Ed's cheeks had become a deeper pink, making her wonder what it was that he had been thinking about.

"What's wrong Ed? I haven't embarrassed you have I?" Roy asked also noticing the blush with the hint of amusement in his voice, Ed realised that he was blushing in front of the smug bastard and tried to hide his face from him, coughing into his hand.

"It's nothing. I was just...I mean I want to get Winry something really special, something that will show her how much I care for her." Ed replied looking at the floor. Riza could see that Ed had very deep feelings for Winry and decided that she would help him with his dilemma.

"It's going to be my lunch break soon, how about we go and look around town for the right gift for her." Riza suggested giving Roy her puppy dog look. Ed looked up at them with a half hearted smile, he had expected Roy to be laughing at him trying to give him perverted tips with Riza glaring at him from the table.

Riza finished off the paperwork that she had on her desk before placing them on Roy's desk for signing to his dismay. She put her cream autumn coat on and left the office with Ed telling Roy that she expects to see half of the papers on his desk in the completed pile when she got back. Roy banged his head on his desk, wincing slightly from the pain before picking up a form from the top of the pile and started reading.

Outside HQ Ed tightened his coat around himself to protect him from the cool wind as they walked towards the shops. Ed glanced at Riza as she walked noticing for the first time that she seemed more relaxed and content, like she hand finally found what she had been searching for. He had also noticed the way that she would look at the General when she thought no body was looking.

"So Edward, what are you planning to do when you get home?" Riza asked waving to a young girl outside a flower shop, Ed stopped and thought about what Riza had asked.

"Ed?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Ed said feeling lost and unsure for the first time since he was a kid. Riza gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"Well you have all the time in the world to decide now. I'm sure that Winry will be happy to have you home, she's missed you very much." Riza replied making him smile, his blush returning gracing his features.

"S-so what about you and Mustang? Are you two..."

"No...um...we are just good friends, he is trying to make up for the sins that we committed during the war and I respect that. He's a good man." Riza said the hint to sorrow in her voice.

"You love him don't you?" Ed asked her, he knew that it was a bold move but he didn't want to see her unhappy, especially if it was because of Roy who obviously loves her too. Riza glared at him making him back off slightly from fear of being shot but then relaxed her features smiling softly at him.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked raising an eyebrow, Ed nodded.

"The way you handed him his paperwork and blushed was an indication. I was the same whenever I saw Winry or spoke to her on the phone." Ed replied shyly. They continued walking until they came to a jewellery shop. Ed looked at the rings and necklaces that where in the window unsure if this was the right thing to buy her.

"I don't think Winry wears jewellery, the only thing is her earrings and she already has some...Oh crap." Ed shouted smacking his hand against his head. Riza gave him a funny look.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Her earrings, she gave them to me when we where in Briggs chasing Scar and Marco and I only gave her two pairs back. I think I lost a pair." Ed explained feeling stupid that he hadn't remembered that before.

"Well then you can buy her a new pair for her to wear, what is her favourite gem stone?" Riza asked walking into the shop looking at all the different earrings in the glass cases. Ed stared at them trying to remember if Winry had told him her favourite gem stone.

"I'm not sure, the ones that Al and I got her before were just plain silver studs." Ed replied scanning the case for something to catch his eyes. The assistant recognized Ed with his long golden ponytail and walked up to see if she could be any assistance.

"Hello Edward, I haven't seen you here for awhile. Are you looking for anything special today?" She asked smiling at them Riza gave him a suspicious look, it seemed that he has bought Winry 'gifts' more often then he was making out, Ed returned her look with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We are looking for something that tells Edwards girlfriend how much he loves her." Riza said in a tone that told her to back off, Ed mouthed sorry to the assistant who looked really offended by the tone.

"We have some more earrings in the back that we have only received today for stock, would you like me to show you them?" Ed nodded and the assistant went into the back to retrieve the earrings, Ed gave Riza a warning glare, whispering her to 'behave herself.'

They continued looking at the other jewellery for a few moments when the assistant came back in carrying a tray with a purple velvet cloth on it.

"Here you go, let me know if there is anything else I can help you with." The assistant who Riza noted was called Claire from her name tag said.

"Ah these are perfect, Claire is this a sapphire?" Ed asked holding up a beautiful star shape earring with diamonds and a sapphire in the middle.

"It is and it's the only pair in the set, all the others are ruby's or emeralds." Claire replied showing him a stunning pair of diamond and ruby star earrings. Ed looked at the other earrings that Claire had brought out for him but decided that they weren't as nice as the sapphire pair.

"I will take these, can you put an inscription in the box?" Ed asked excitedly, Claire took the tray to the counter and pulled out a selection of boxes for Ed to choose from. Ed looked at all of the boxes and picked out a Velvet gold one.

"OK if could write down the message that you wish to put, I will have it in-scripted in the box." Claire said handing Ed a book to write the message in, Riza and Claire looked over his shoulder to see what he has written.

"Awww that is so sweet." Claire squealed almost making Ed go deaf taking the book off of him. Riza stood next to him with a smug smirk like Roy's scaring Ed (know one has ever seen her smirk.)

"Oh Ed, who knew that you could be such a romantic." She said causing Ed to go red again.

"SHUT UP." Ed screamed in embarrassment making Riza giggle, which was also a rare sight. Claire told Ed that he could pick up his order tomorrow and Ed paid here annoyed that Claire had giving him a discount because he 'was the people's hero'. They thanked Claire for her help and headed back to HQ, Ed making Riza promise that she wouldn't tell anyone in the office about the message in the box.

In Resembool Al and Winry were walking down the dusty road heading to the graveyard to visit Trisha's and Hohenheim's graves. They entered the graveyard and Al placed a ring of white lilies on each grave before knelling down in front of them.

"Hi mum, dad sorry I haven't been to visit for awhile, I've been busy spreading the value of Equivalent exchange across Amestris and learning Rentanjutsu from May in Xing, you were right dad Xing is a beautiful country." Al said with a sad smile, Winry noticed that every time he thought that someone wasn't watching he would stare out of the window like he was searching for something.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you brtter dad but I'm glad that I got to see you again, Brother would say something like you was a bastard for leaving but deep down I know that he cared, he just needed help expressing it." Al wiped the tears from his eyes as he spoke trying not to make himself too upset, Winry knelled down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"They would be proud of you Al, of both of you." She said with a sad smile, Al smiled back at her and stood up walking over to Sara and Urey Rockbell's grave's where Winry put and red rose on each of them.

"Hey mum and dad guess who's home? Alphonse is back and has come to say hello. What? No Edward isn't here, he's out somewhere in the country saving someone's life and telling them to do the same for someone else to teach us about equivalent exchange. No doubt he's got himself into some kind off trouble and is damaging the auto-mail that I made him." Winry said laughing Al looked at her with amazement, Winry had been through so much and yet she was still able to laugh and enjoy life when others would have given up. Winry looked up at Al noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"Al are you alright? You seem to be distracted by something." Winry asked concerned causing Al to snap out of his dream like state.

"Um...yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe that we made it." Al replied reassuringly but Winry didn't believe him, something was bugging Al and she was going to find out what. They stayed at the graves for a little longer before heading home for dinner, Al had promised them that he would make them something that he had learnt to cook in Xing.

Back in Central Riza and Ed returned to HQ where Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Roy were talking in the office about Ed's relationship with Winry.

"So you think that he will propose?" Fuery asked flinching when he thought he heard someone near the door.

"No, at least not yet. I don't think their even going out yet." Roy said leaning back in his chair, Havoc gave him a worrying look.

"You know Hawkeye told you to get these done before she got back." He said making Roy smirk.

"She said to do at least half before she gets back, and besides all I need to do is sign them." Havoc shook his head, he didn't understand how Hawkeye hadn't shot him yet. He figured it was because she liked him too much to do it, though she did threaten him a lot.

"I think that Al likes her, I heard that when they where kids they fought each other to see who would marry her." Breda said munching on a bacon cob. Fuery stared at him in bewilderment.

"How do you know that?"

"Ling overheard it when he was sitting outside their window. I asked him if he had any good gossip on Ed that we could use and he told me." Breda said making Havoc and Roy look interested to hear more.

"So who won?"

"Al but then Winry turned them both down." Breda replied snickering.

"Why did she do that? I thought that she liked them both." Fuery asked curious, behind them Ed and Riza entered the room quietly sneaking up on them to scare them into never slacking when they thought she wasn't there. Roy stared out of the window waiting for Breda to answer.

"(Snicker) It was because...she didn't like...going out with boys who where shorter than her." Breda said finally finding it hard to contain his laughter. Ed froze. No one knew about that story except Winry, Al and himself, he listened to them laughing and lost it, he picked up a knife that Breda had left on the big desk and throw it barely missing Roy's head. Roy turned with Havoc and the others and turned sheet white. There in front of them was a very pissed of Edward Elric and a very annoyed and armed Riza Hawkeye.

"WHAT WAS THAT BREDA?" Ed screamed glaring at them with fire in his amber eyes. Breda gulped and fell to his knees pleading for forgiveness.

"Look Ed I was only joking, Ling was the one who told me. Besides you are really tall now so why does it matter." He said trying to reason with him as Ed strolled up to him, Roy sat back in his chair with a huge grin plastering his feature.

"I don't know why your scared Breda, he can't use alchemy any more." Breda looked up at him with a sign of relief, he stood up and put his hand out to continue to explain himself. Ed smirked he always did like it when people underestimated him, he grabbed hold of Breda's wrist and throw him over his shoulder, flipping him onto his stomach and twisting his arm into and arm-lock. Know one in the room had never seen Ed fight and was shocked at what they had just seen, even Roy paled when Ed let go of Breda and slowly walked over to him.

The only thing that could be heard outside the office was Roy screaming that he will never slack off or tease anyone again.

**Thanks for reading, I wonder what the message was that Ed wrote for Winry? Read to find out in the next chapter.**

**AN: I have just re-read this and found loads of mistakes so I have re-written it slightly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

The next day Ed was informed that the train where now running again by Mustang, who had asked for a report on the situation, he said good bye to the gang, who was slightly sore from the beating they had received the day before for their comments and thanked Riza for her help before going back to the shop with Alex, to check to see if his order was ready, he walked up to the counter and waited for the assistant who had walked into the back room.

"Ah Edward your just in time, I've just finished writing the message for you. It was a little too long to be put inside the box, so I have put it on a card for you instead, is that alright?" She asked holding out the card for him to read and check, Ed nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Claire, it's perfect." He replied smiling, put the card into the box and then put the box into his travel case so he wouldn't loose it, he thanked Claire again for her help and then left for the train station with Armstrong who had offered to drive him. They arrived at the station and Ed got out of the car thanking Alex for the ride.

"Don't mention it my boy, I hope that Miss Rockbell likes the beautiful gift you bought her." Alex said in his usual sparkly way. "Oh and don't forget to come and visit us from time to time, we would all like to see you all again soon." He continued offering his large hand to Ed who shook it, promising him that he would come back to visit them all soon. Ed waved good bye and went to the stations office to buy himself another ticket for Resembool, then sat down and waited for the train that would finally take him home.

Back at HQ Roy sat in his chair going over the policies that Fuhrer Grumman had ordered him to look over, it was twelve O'clock and Riza and the others had left the office for their lunch break. Roy glanced at the clock and stretched, yawning and rubbing his blurry eyes that where tired from all the reading he had been doing. Roy looked back at the papers that where in front of him and sighed, if he didn't get this policy read and approved by one then he could find himself out of a well earned promotion, he picked up the folder and started reading again when he heard an knock on the door.

"Come in." was Roy's tired, groggy reply.

"General, aren't you going to have some lunch?" Riza asked him standing in the door way looking worryingly at him, Roy looked up and stared at her taking in her beauty as she stood there against the door frame giving him a curious look in return, she felt a strand of hair fall out of her perfectly tied back sun kiss hair and tucked it behind her ear, the slight hint of pink dusting her fair features.

'She is so beautiful.' Roy thought to himself as he watched her walk towards him and stand in front of his desk, holding a white paper bag in her hand.

General? Roy are you OK?" Riza asked, her bright hazel eyes looking into his with love and concern showing in them. Roy smiled seductively at her, his dark onyx eyes locking on to hers.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when your blushing?" Roy asked her making her blush deepen, she turned her head away shyly playing with the sleeves on her uniform jacket.

"N-no they haven't." Riza replied softly, Roy stood up and walked around the desk, putting him hand on her chin and turning her to face him, their noses just inches apart from each others. He took the bag that she was carrying and put it on the desk. Riza looked at up at him nervously.

"Roy...I..."

"Shush, it alright. Just relax." Roy said pressing his rough lips to her soft ones in a gentle kiss, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. BANG! CRASH! THUD!

Roy sat on the floor rubbing his chin, looking around the room dazed wondering what had just happened. He looked up and saw Riza standing in front of the desk with her gun held up in the air.

"General what have I told you about sleeping on the job?" She asked sharply, her eyes staring at him like daggers, sharp and deadly. Roy stood up, his legs shaking as he picked up his chair and sat down giving his Major a apologetic look. Riza put her gun away and handed Roy some papers that Fuhrer Grumman had ordered him to look over and review. Roy sighed and started reading the paper deciding that he would rather not up set the Major any further. She went to leave the office to get Roy some coffee, when she turned and smirked at him, making him worry.

"I would probably sort your little problem out before the others get back, and please remember to use a tissue."

She said before walking out the door, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Roy Mustang to quickly run to his personnel bath room, cursing at his hormones.

In Resembool Pinako had been called off to a seriously injured patient and had left Al and Winry to do some of the chores for her whilst she was out. Al grumbled climbing up the ladder to the roof whilst Winry cleared the pots in the kitchen.

"Why do I have to fix the roof? I don't even know how to fix the roof, Winry's the mechanic freak." He wined picking up the hammer and nails that he had placed in his pocket and started replacing the tiles that had been blown off in the storm they had had a few weeks before. He was lucky that Winry hadn't been there to hear him otherwise he would have been complaining about a bruise on his head. He looked up at fields that surrounded the family home and noticed his and Ed old house in the distance.

'I wonder what Ed will do once he's home?' He thought looking sadly at the burnt down house that he used to call 'home'. He remembered a conversation that he and Ed had had the night after they'd come back home from Central.

_'Al, what do we do now? All I've ever known is alchemy and the millatery and now they are both gone." Ed had said lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Al who had been reading quietly to himself turned to his brother not knowing how to answer the question. Ed eyes looked empty and lifeless, he closed the book that he had been reading and sat down beside him. "Ed what's wrong?" Al asked concern gripping at his chest, he hadn't seen Ed look this depressed since their mother had died. _

_Ed looked up at Al and sighed, sitting up and looking out of the window. "We were only getting to know him again. Why did he have to go and leave?" Ed asked looking across to the graveyard where they had just buried their dad, Al placed his hand on his brothers back and started rubbing in comforting circles._

"_He didn't leave us he and mum will always be with us, in here." Al whispered placing his other hand on his chest near to his heart. Ed gave Al a sceptical look and giggled, Al frowned at him putting his hands on his hips._

"_What? It's true! As long as you always remember them they will always be alive." Al said sulking, Ed ruffled Al's hair smiling at him. "I know Al, it just sounded funny the way you said it." He stared out of the window again and looked at their burnt down home._

"_Al, I think I know what I'm going to do." Ed exclaimed jumping of the bed and running for his travel case, Al stared at him like he had gone mad. "What? What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to travel Amestris and spread the word of equivalent exchange and try to change it as I go." Ed explained confusing Al._

"_Change it? What do you mean?" Al asked watching his brother as he walked around the room in thought._

"_We have meet so many people on our journey and I've come to realise how much happiness they have given us over the years, often without us knowing. So I think that it is our turn to give back that happiness and help as many people as we can on the way." Ed explained grinning at his brother who was completely shocked by his brother speech._

"_what about Winry? She will be sad if you leave her again." Al said, Ed turned and gave him a huge toothy grin._

"_I'll make her a promise, that half of my soul will belong to her." Ed said suddenly becoming embarrassed, Al looked at him in disbelief his brother had truly grown up over the last year, they sat and talked about how they could changed the law._

"_Al, you won't ever leave me alone will you? Like dad did all those years ago?" Ed suddenly asked catching Al by surprise, he looked into his brother eyes and saw the fear that was in them._

"_No Ed, I'm not going to leave you."_

"_Promise." "I promise Ed, now come on we have work to do."_

"AL, have you finished yet? I need to take these down to Simon at the farm." Winry shouted at him drawing him out of his memory, he looked at the roof and realised that he hadn't yet started his task, Winry glared up at him waiting for a reply.

"Well...erm...I'm having a little trouble...um...with the tiles."Al stammered holding up the tiles in question, Winry sighed and climbed up the ladder mumbling something that sounded like 'useless men'. She got to the top and snatched the hammer from him, placing a tile on the roof and banging a nail into it.

"There that is how you do it, will you be alright on your own or do you want me to do it?" Winry asked sarcastically making Al pout.

"No, I can do it. I've just never had to do this kind of thing before." Al said grabbing another tiles and placing it next to the one that Winry had just done. Winry smirked and climbed back down the ladder.

"Well you had better get used to it, there are plenty of other jobs like this that need doing around here." Al groaned when he heard that, he went to hammer a nail into the tile and hit his thumb causing him to curse out loud.

"Rokudenashi!, I see why Ed liked to use his alchemy so much...ah." Al waited till Winry was out of site before clapped his hands, placing them on the roof and watching it fixed it's self. He checked them to make sure that Winry or Pinako wouldn't notice that he had cheated before climbing down the ladder and getting himself a nice cool glass of lemonade.

A few hours later Ed was walking up the hill that led to the Rockbell home when Den heard his uneven footsteps approaching the garden, she jumped up from the spot where she had been sleeping and ran knocking him over.

"Hi Den I missed you too." He laughed pushing the dog off of him. He stood up and dusted himself off looking around him to see if Winry was around. What he saw nearly drove him back to his knees. There in front of him stood Winry in a beautiful long yellow dress with a white bow around her waist. Her hair had been cut to just below her shoulders which had been curled. Ed stares at her mesmerized by the site. Winry giggles, a hint of pink dusting her pale cheeks.

"Ed, your tongue is on the floor." She giggled making Ed blush. He dropped his suitcase and ran to her, kissing her swiping her off her feet. Al and Pinako smiled at them as they stood near the front door.

"Wow Ed I wasn't expecting that." Winry panted after the long kiss her cheeks turning a brighter pink, Ed smiled at her as he took in her appearance again.

"Well I wasn't expecting to come home to see you looking so..." Ed trailed of trying to find the right word. Winry backed of slightly waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"So...?"

"Lady like, this look suits you." Ed said before realising that he had just complemented her but also insulted her as well. Ed watched as Winry started to look insulted.

"What's that mean? That I don't usually look like a lady?" She asked frowning, Ed shook his head.

"No, I...I just mean that you look more grown up." Ed explained he noticed Al and Pinako standing near the door and gave the a look that said 'help.'

"Edward Elric, I haven't seen you for just over a year and the only think you can say is that you think I look more grown up, more lady like?" Winry said reaching into the pocket that was in the Ed flinched cowardly as she stepped towards him.

"That has to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Winry said flinging her arms around him making him jump.

"What? So you aren't going to hit me with a wench?" Ed asked confused as to what was going on, Al put his hand on his head in disbelief, there was no way that his brother was that slow when it came to women.

"No idiot." Winry replied giggling, they went inside where Al went and made everyone drinks.

"What happened to you? I heard that you left Briggs three weeks ago. It doesn't take that long to travel from there to Resembool." Al said handing Ed his mug of coffee, Ed gave him a surprising stare.

"How do you know that I left then? You where in the east somewhere." Ed asked sipping his coffee.

"I saw Lieutenant Colonel Miles in East City on the way back from Xing, apparently General Armstrong had mentioned it to him and he had asked if you could give Brigadier General Mustang a message when you are in Central." Al replied. "I would have given him the message myself but I didn't know at the time that I would be stopping there." Al continued as an after thought, Ed explained to them about the apparent problem that had occurred on the tracks, forcing him have to stop in Central for a few days.

"Did you ever find out what the problem was?" Winry asked.

"No. I asked the bastard caterpillar faced general but he told me that he wasn't allowed to tell me because and I quote 'millatery business and not for civilians to know.'" Ed grumbled hating the fact that they wouldn't tell him anything, Winry and Pinako looked confused at the new name that he had obviously bestowed on the general, whilst Al sniggered behind his mug of tea.

"Bastard caterpillar face? That a new one, why have you called him that?" Winry asked curiously, glancing at Al who was finding it hard to hold back his laughter.

"Mustang has grown a moustache over the last year. I must admit the look suits him. I bet the girls he hangs around with likes it" Al said receiving a traitorous look from Ed.

"It doesn't suit him at all, it makes him look even older than what actually is. That's a thought how old is Mustang? He must be at least in his forties now." Ed asked thoughtfully.

"He's 31. Don't you remember? Havoc wanted to throw Roy a huge party for his 30th but then that incident happened and they where all separated." Al explained shocking Ed who started laughing.

"Well he doesn't look that now." Ed giggled receiving a smack from Winry, they sat and talked about there adventures, when Ed remembered the present that he had bought Winry in Central. He stood up and went into the corridor to retrieve it out of the case, thinking of how he was going to do this.

"Ed, are you alright?" Pinako asked wondering why he had just suddenly stood up and left the room.

"Yeah...um, Winry I have something that I'd like to give you." Ed said walking back into the room with his hand behind his back, he looked at Al and Pinako hoping that they would get the hint and leave but they didn't, wanting to see what Ed had got Winry and wondering if he had gone to the trouble to get them anything.

Ed was shaking with nerves, he had never done anything like this before and didn't know what to say to her. He walked up to her and held out his hand revealing a small gold box, Al and Pinako stood up and rushed over to them as Winry took the box from Ed's hand and opened it gasping at what she saw.

"Oh Ed...there beautiful." She said staring at the star shape diamond and sapphire earrings, Ed started blushing as Al and Pinako looked at the gift that he had gotten her.

"look there's something written on that card Winry." Al said pointing to the card that was inside the box making Ed groan, he didn't want them to know what he had written for her. Winry picked up the card and started reading it for everyone to hear, making Ed sink into the chair beside him embarrassed.

"To my shining star, you have always been there for me and I am grateful. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have be able to walk and achieve my goals. You are my guiding star and always will be. Love Edward." Winry had tears going down her cheeks as she read the message, she had never imagined that Ed could be so romantic and have such great taste in jewellery. She took out her other earrings and put her new ones in looking in the mirror to see how they look, Al noticed the blush across Ed's nose and giggled.

"You know brother if you didn't want us to see you should off taking Winry somewhere more private." He said causing Ed's blush to deepen, Winry twirled around to show them her new earrings.

"Do they suit me?" She asked, Ed just nodded with his tongue hanging out again.

"Winry don't you think that they would go well with the new dress you bought the other week with Rose?" Pinako asked giving her a wink, Winry agreed and went running up stairs to get changed leaving Al and Pinako to tease Ed.

"Aw that was so sweet Ed, I knew that you could do it." Al said patting him on the back Pinako smirked.

"So who helped you choose them? Was it that Lieutenant that Winry keeps calling every so often or was it someone else?" She asked making Ed glare down at her.

"No one choose them for me, I got them myself." Ed said annoyed. "Hawkeye went shopping with me but I was the one who decided to get Winry earrings."

"Hawkeye took you shopping? When did she do that?" Al asked surprised to hear that Riza had left the office to go shopping with Ed.

"Thursday. We where talking about what I could get Winry and she said that she would help me by taking me to the shops during her lunch break." This made Al look at him with disbelief, there was no way that Riza Hawkeye, the most scarest woman in the millatery besides Armstrong, would leave Roy and the others alone in the office whilst she took Ed shopping. Ed noticed the look and nodded.

"It's true. When she said it I thought that she meant that she would take me after work but then she stood up and put on her coat, telling Mustang that he had to finish half of his work by the time she got back."

"Did he?" Al asked.

"No he, Fuery, Breda and Havoc where sat around his desk talking about...girls." Ed said trailing of at the end, he didn't want Al to know what they had been really talking about. Al looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything, he knew what his brother was like when he didn't want someone to know something.

"What did Riza do when she caught them?" Al asked.

"Nothing, I throw Breda and Mustang around a bit for a remark they had made about me, but Riza put her gun away after pointing it at them for a second and then told Roy that she would help him with his work load." Ed replied, Al couldn't believe what he was hearing, Riza Hawkeye offering Roy help instead of scaring him to death? The world was truly coming to an end.

They where pulled out of their conversation when Winry walked back into the room wearing her new long blue satin dress that had sliver beads going from her right shoulder to her left side. Pinako and Al decided that this would be the right time to leave and left the room, Leaving Ed to stare at Winry with longing Eyes.

"Wow, you truly are a star from the heavens." Ed said grabbing her hand and sitting her down next to him. Winry giggled.

"I thought you didn't believe in that kind of thing?" She said, Ed looked into her shining eyes and smiled softly at her.

"With you I can believe anything." This made Winry blush, Ed tilted her head towards him and kissed her lips softly, enjoying the feeling of having her close to him after all this time.

"I..love you Winry." Ed said softly into her ear as he held her close to him his checks becoming a bright red. Winry smiled softly back and kissed him again deeper this time, leaving them breathless.

"I love you too Edward. Welcome home." They sat there in each others arms talking as they watched the flames dance in the fire place, happy to be finally together again.

**Wow Ed finally said the 'L' word. Please let me know what you think, I really want to know what everyone else think of Roy's 'caterpillar' at the end of the manga. **

**Rokudenashi! - means son of a bitch in Japanese.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own FMA**

Riza Hawkeye walked up the steps of Central command followed by Black Hayate heading towards Roy's office carrying the files that she had taken home the night before. The deadline that Fuhrer Grumman had given Roy was coming towards an end and they still had several piles of papers that needed looking at and approving before they where considered by the Führer's committee. She noticed Sheska who was opening the door to reference room one and nodded to her.

"Good morning Major Hawkeye, Hayate." Sheska said warmly smiling brightly at her as she knelt down to pat Hayate on his head Riza smiled back, Sheska had done so much for them over the years, almost getting herself fired in the process, that Riza had considered her as part of the gang and a dear friend.

"Morning Sheska, your in early today." Riza said noticing that Sheska was an hour early for work. Sheska opened the door and went in sighing at the mess that greeted her, she had told Lance Corporal Clara Douglas to make sure that the files and books that had been used was put back in there correct places. Sheska on Roy's request had been promoted to a Corporal, meaning that she now had some authority over the other's who were still only Privates or Lance Corporals.

"I think I'm going to have to have that chat with Major Fokker when he gets in, something needs to be done about that girl and her untidy habits." Sheska said bending down to pick up the books and files that had been left scattered across the floor. Riza smirked and knelt down to help her pick up a few books that had been left open on the floor,smoothing out the pages that had started to crease at the ends. She remembered the first day she started working under Roy's command, there had been papers and books everywhere and no matter how often she picked them up, the mess seemed to spread, so one day she had gone in early and put everything on Roy's desk for when he came in. Roy wasn't impressed to walk into the office to find books and screwed up pieces of paper on his desk. When he went to his desk he pushed it all of making it land on the floor again enraging Riza when she had walked back in. Without warning she had pulled out her gun and fired startling Roy and making him grab his gloves nearly setting Riza ablaze, lets just say that on that day Roy and Riza had come to an understanding and he always cleaned his office before leaving for home.

Riza giggled at the memory, handing Sheska the books that she had just picked up, receiving a curious look. Riza noticed the look and shrugged her shoulders picking back up the files that she had been carrying and heading towards the door.

"Thanks for the help Major, it's most appreciated." Sheska said bowing her head as she always does.

"No problem, if you need some help with that talk with Clara then let me know." Riza replied, Sheska said that she would be alright and went to start the task of finds the files that Grumman had asked for the meets he and the general would be having that afternoon. Riza was about to leave the room when she remembered something and turned to Sheska again.

"Oh I'll ask Lieutenant Havoc to return those reports we borrowed the other day." Riza said Sheska nodded and Riza left to head to the office to start the job of organising Roy for the important meeting he was to have with the Fuhrer this afternoon.

She opened the door, took of her coat and carried the files to Roy who was, unsurprisingly slouching in his chair moaning that it was too early and that he wished that he was a Colonel again.

"Morning General, here are the files that you asked me to look at yesterday, I had to take them home to finish so you had them for the meeting." Riza said placing the files in front of the groggy General who just grunted in reply. "I have corrected any mistakes that were in them and reformatted them so that it would make more sense to the other Generals when they read it later. It seems that when Ed wrote it he didn't quit understand the principals of proper grammar." Riza continued receiving a snort in return.

"It's amazing that Ed wasn't court marshalled for it." Havoc said leaning in his chair sipping his coffee whist he looked through the complaints that the Ishvalan people had addressed to them whilst they where visiting the east. Roy smirked at that and sat up reaching for the files and putting in the pile of things he needed for the meeting.

"If it wasn't for me and the fact that that war mongering bastard didn't need him and his brother for his plans, he would have been. I can't count the times I was up late rewriting his reports for him, written out all the colourful metaphors that he had so kindly written for me to read. I sometimes think that he did it on purpose." Roy complained, Riza and Havoc grinned at each other, they knew that even if Roy wouldn't admit it he missed have their young, red cloaked, golden eyed comrade. They turned when they saw Breda and Fuery walk into the office and Roy gave them their orders for the day before starting work on finishing his presentation for the meeting with the Fuhrer and other generals. Riza gave Roy a quick glance before carrying out her orders, wondering when she would pluck up the courage to tell him how much she loves him.

In Resembool Ed and Winry were sat by the riverside watching the leaves floating down the river and talked about their future plans.

"I still can't believe it, after all these years of fighting we made it. I fell like I'm in a dream." Ed whispered softly, nudging at Winry's neck making her giggle.

"So what do you want to do now that you are a free man?" Winry asked making Ed pull back and stare at her with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure. I have thought about starting up my own business, but I don't have a clue as to how to." Ed replied, Winry thought about it for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Why don't you open up a book store? It's not like you don't know anything about books. You must have read every book in Central library when you was with the state." Winry suggested making Ed's face light up.

"Great idea, I could have a café there as well and when people come in they will be able to read and enjoy a drink at the same time. It could be a reading café." Ed exclaimed excitedly. Winry gave him a sceptical look.

"But then wouldn't the book become damaged and then you would have to replace them all the time, it's not like you can fix it with your alchemy any more..." Winry stopped when she noticed the look on Ed's face, it seemed that he still hadn't come to terms with that yet.

"Um...sorry about that, I didn't mean that you are useless now or anything." Winry apologised quickly trying to explain herself to him waving her hands around, Ed grabbed her hands and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's OK I know what you meant. It's feels weird though, like we've been given a second chance at life." Ed said, he leaned forward kiss Winry when Al turned up.

"Ah here you are. Granny was wondering where you two had run off again." Ed turned and glared at Al who seemed have not noticed that Ed was about to kiss his girlfriend.

"Um...did I interrupt anything?" Al asked starting to feel a little uneasy at the stare that Ed was giving him.

"Yes." "No." Winry said receiving a funny look from Ed, Al looked between shuffling his feet in the grass. Winry stood up dragging Ed with her and followed Al back to the house, Ed grumbling about 'not be able to have any privacy.

"So Al, what are you going to do with your life now that you've achieved your goals?" Winry asked curiously, she had noticed that over the last couple of months Al's had seemed to be slightly depressed over something. She had told Ed her concerns but Ed had shrugged it off saying that Al was alright and that she worrying too much about him.

"Um...well I've been thinking a lot about it recently and I think that I might start my own business." Al replied looking a bit unsure.

"Really, hey Ed's been thinking the same thing, maybe you two could start one together." Winry practically squealing in Ed's right ear. Al smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

"What did you have in mind brother?" Al asked sounding interested in the idea but deep down he didn't want to, he wanted to be himself and do his own thing but didn't know how to tell Ed.

"I..."

"He was thinking of starting a book store with a café where people could go in and read and enjoy a coffee at the same time." Winry said answering for Ed who wondered if something had happened to his voice and Winry was the only one that knew. "Hey maybe Al could run the café whilst you run the book store." Winry said excitedly, they arrived back at the house and Winry went in to find out what Pinako wanted leaving the two brothers allow to talk about the idea.

"So a reading café huh? That sounds interesting, though not surprising. They are your two most favourite subjects in the world." Al said sniggering, Ed smiled grabbing him around the neck and ruffled his hair.

"Well at least I have an idea, all you've seemed to have done since you came back is mope around and write your letters." Ed replied, he released Al who glared at him for messing up his hair.

"I've been writing to May, she's been having some problems regarding her mother and I wanted to see how she's been doing." Al said blushing slightly, Ed knew that May had feelings for Al and had been wondering why she hadn't been to visit.

"Oh what kind of problems?" Ed asked curiously.

Al looked at the ground like he was trying to find the right way to explain the problem. "She's attracted an illness from a plant that grows in one the fields near her home. The plant it's self isn't known to be dangerous and May thinks that it was poisoned by one of the other rival families." Al explained the hint of anger present in his voice. Ed stood and listened as Al told the story.

"You see when Ling went back to Xing and claimed the throne after his father died, his older siblings wasn't pleased. He thinks that because he has offered May a royal place as a physician, due to her healing abilities that they are jealous and are trying to kill her." Al finished shaking with the rage that he had kept built up inside, he kicked a bucket that was on the floor and cursed surprising Ed who had never heard him swear before.

Ed watched Al for a moment before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Al are you OK?" He asked, Al straighten and nodded turning to face his brother again.

"Yeah, sorry guess it just gets to me that's all. I wish that there was something I can do to help." Al said frustration showing in his voice.

"Al this isn't your battle to fight, May and Ling are strong. I'm sure that they will find the bastard that hurt her mum and punish them for their crime. You need to start thinking about your own future now." Ed said given him a stern look. Al thought about it for a moment before smiling at his older brother.

"Your right brother, now shall we go in to help Winry before she decides to throw that scary wrench at us again." Al said rubbing the sore spot where Winry had throw the object after catching Al fixing one of the fences with his alchemy. Ed laughed at that and agreed walking into the house to find Winry and Pinako.

Roy Mustang walked down the corridor towards the large double oak doors with an air of uneasiness, he took a deep breath before entering the large room saluting the Fuhrer before taking his place at the big table where all of the other generals sat waiting for him. He looked around the table and regarded the faces that where staring at him as he shuffled through the papers he had brought for the meeting.

"Brigadier General Mustang, so nice of you to finally join us." Grumman said not sounding to happy about having to been made to wait. Roy checked his watch and saw that he was indeed late.

"My apologise Sir for the delay. I had an late report given to me that I wanted to look at before coming to this meeting." Roy explained trying to hid the nervousness that he was feeling.

Grumman excepted the apology and started reading out the first agenda.

"OK first on the agenda is the issue off the reference rooms being left a mess after use, I can not stress enough to you all the importance of organisation and cleanness when it comes to working with that kind of information. When you all go back to you offices after this meeting I expect you all to talk to your staff about it. Understood?" Grumman asked everyone nodded their heads and wrote it down in their notes for when they got back.

"Aright now as you all know there have been talks about us joining an Alliance with Xing for trading purposes. Mustang how is the track construction doing? Will it be ready on time for the Emperors arrival?" The Fuhrer asked looking at Roy who found out the report that he had not long received.

"It will Sir, there was a few problems that causes a few delays for the trains heading east but they have now been rectified." Roy said passing the report down the table for Grumman to read.

"Good, it is very important that everything goes to plan. General Hakuro have you manage to find someone to act as an escort for him when the young Emperor comes?" Grumman asked looking at Hakuro who was looking worried.

"Um...no Sir I haven't yet. Can't find anyone with the skills or experience for the job." Hakuro explained receiving a glare from him.

"This will not do Major General, we have only got two weeks till his visit, what do you expect us to do? Tell him that we couldn't find someone willing to escort his highness and leave him to wonder Amestris on his own?" Grumman asked frustrated that the simple task hadn't been carried out. The generals started muttering about who there could ask to do the job, when Roy had an idea.

"Sir may I make a suggestion?" He asked receiving a glare from Hakuro who was sulking from the telling of he had just received. Everyone stopped talking and faced Roy waiting to hear what he had to say.

"What might that be General?" Grumman asked.

"Edward Elric Sir, he already knows the Emperor from his last visit here as a price and is one of the best martial arts in Amestris, he wouldn't find it too hard to escort him." Roy suggested causing the generals to start muttering again in surprise.

"What? You can't be seriously considering allowing that disruptive, hotheaded delinquent to escort the Emperor are you? He isn't even in the millatery any more and can't even preform alchemy." Brigadier General Henry Douglas the father to Clara Douglas argued deciding that he wanted his opinion to be heard.

"That hotheaded delinquent is the person who was fighting and defending this country from the threat from that 'father' guy and saving all of your pompous asses whilst you all where hiding scared in your offices. So next time you talk about him try and show some damn respect." Roy said angrily standing up from his seat glaring at Douglas forgetting where he was, Grumman cleared his throat reminding him where he was and told him to sit back down. Roy sunk back into his chair annoyed with himself for allowing that little slip of his mask.

"Another outburst like that Mustang and I will have you doing paperwork till you've retired." Grumman said knowing how much Roy hates paperwork.

"Sorry Sir." Roy apologised, noticing Douglas' smirk from across the table and waiting nothing more than to cremate him.

"OK well even though Edward isn't unfortunate in the millatery any more, I think that it is a good idea. Mustang will you make the arrangements for me?" Grumman asked, Roy nodded and said that he would call 'Fullmetal' when he got back to the office. He sat there only partly listening to the other generals discuss some complaints they had about the food in the cafeteria and the fact that they couldn't get there radio's to work, thinking about the position he had got himself in.

'I hope Ed won't be too upset with me for nominating him.' Fuhrer Grumman dismissed them after asking if there was any questions and Roy left the room rushing back to try and think of a plan to trick Ed into taking the job.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own FMA**

As soon as Roy reached his office he calls a meeting with his team, who where sitting around the big table doing his paperwork for him that had been piling up on his desk.

"What is it Sir?" Riza asked noticing the serious look on his face, Roy sigh and sat at his desk trying to collect his thoughts.

"I have something I need to discuss with you all." He said Havoc and Riza looked at each other and wondered what could have happened in the meeting to get Roy this tensed up.

They all stood at attention at his desk waiting for him to speak. "Now I know that this isn't an issue that I should have to raise with any of you but the Fuhrer has asked all of us to talk to our subordinates about it." Roy started hating the fact that he was having to lecture them on something he knew they hadn't done.

"What's happened Sir?" Cain asked nervously, Roy sigh again.

"There have been complaints about the reference rooms being left a mess after use, now before you start arguing with me, I know that it isn't any of you. It's just something I have to discuss with you all as a superior officer." Everyone nodded in understanding, they knew that the general was only doing is duty as a superior.

"Still I expect you all to show responsibility and report any abuse of protocol if you see it, either to me or to one of the other generals. I'm I understood?"

"Yes sir." Roy shuffled his files on his desk trying to find the words for the next subject on the agenda. Riza noticed the uneasiness and asked Roy if he was alright.

"I'm fine Major, at least for now anyway. I kind of made a promise to the Fuhrer that I'm not sure I can keep." Roy said sheepishly making Riza frown at him.

"What have you done now General?" She asked in her usual stern annoyed tone, Roy gulped and looked at her with pleading eye that begged her not to shoot him.

"Well...I kind of said...that I would get Edward to...escort Ling when he comes to Amestris." Roy explained, Havoc burst of laughing making Roy glare at him.

"Wow that is a problem. How do you plan to convince him?" Riza asked as Havoc laughed at how stupid the general was, Cain and Breda glanced at each other and shrugged at the situation.

"I'm not sure, Does anyone have any suggestions?" Roy asked, Riza nudged Jean to make him stop laughing and thought about what they could do to convince Ed to do the job.

"I think that we could trick him into doing it easily enough, it's just trying to get him to come to Central." Breda said sitting down on the couch to think. Jean leaned against the big desk and nodded tricking him was the easy part, getting him to Central wasn't.

Riza stood there for a few moments when an idea came to her. "Winry. I could invite Winry to come shopping with me on Saturday and ask her to drag Ed along." Riza said Roy nodded his head to the idea.

"But what if Edward doesn't come? Then what will we do?" Cain asked, Riza smiled at him with a confident look. "If I know Edward as well as I think I do then he will come, he will have to." Cain looked at her a little confused but took the Majors word for it, she asked Roy if she could borrow his phone and called the number that she had in the phone book she kept in her desk.

Winry was in her workshop adjusting some of the wiring in Ed's leg that had somehow come loose when she heard the phone ring. She waited for someone else to answer it before realising that no-one else was around and answered it herself.

"Hello Rockbell auto-mail shop Winry Speaking." Winry said politely sitting on the table twiddling a small wench in her hand.

"Hello Winry how have you been?" Riza asked on the other end of the line surprising Winry.

"Hey Riza, I'm fine how are you?" She asked excited to be hearing from her friend.

"I'm fine, I was ringing to see if you wanted to come shopping with me in Central Saturday? It's been awhile since we've seen each other and the General has been so kind as to give me Saturday off." Riza explained Winry thought about it for a moment, she did want to go and see Riza but had promised Ed that they could do something special on Saturday, since Ed keeps on complaining about not being allowed to spend time with her without someone interrupting them.

"Um...well..you see I would like to come and meet up with you to hang out but I promised Ed that we would do something Saturday, could we do it another time?" Riza was worried that Winry would say that and knew what she could do to get them to come.

"Well I did want to see you and catch up, with being around all of these useless men all the time but I suppose if you can't come...Wait a minute I have an idea." Winry heard the phone being placed on the desk and the sound of Riza asking the General for something. She waited for a few moments before Riza picked the phone back up.

"I got it all organised. If you and Ed come to Central on Friday you can stay at the star hotel that is being paid for by the general and have a relaxing evening with Ed and then on Saturday we can go out whilst Ed goes to the Library or something." Riza said explaining the plan, Winry sat there speechless. How did this all happen so quickly? She thanked Riza for the generous offer and said that she would call her back once she has discussed it with Ed. She hung up the phone after saying goodbye and went running outside to find Ed who was sparring with Al on his spare leg that Winry had made for him, to tell him what had just happened.

Back in Central Riza sat at her desk grinning evilly as Roy and the others stared at her with a surprised expression.

"This had better work Riza, do you have any idea how much the star hotel costs? Especially the golden suite." Roy asked not liking the fact that he is having to pay for Ed to spend the night with Winry.

"It will work, Ed won't be able to resist it." Riza replied smirking, she looked at the folders that where in front of her and started working giving the 'useless men' a look making them do the same.

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way that the General would do this for him unless he had something he wanted from him.

"This has got to be some kind of joke. Why would the bastard do this for us?" Ed asked suspicious of the generals motives. Winry sighed and shook her head, she could never understand why Ed had to be so suspicious all the time.

"Riza was the one that asked him, she really wants us to meet up on Saturday and thought that because I had promised you that we would spend time together on Saturday that she would ask the general for a favour." Ed still didn't believe it, there had to be something more to it than that. Al who was also shocked that Riza and Roy had gone to the trouble of doing this for them, noticed the look that Winry had on her face and smacked Ed around the head making him turn around and glare at him.

"Al what was that for?"

"Stop being an idiot brother, you know the Major wouldn't doing anything like that to you, if she has done this then it's because she wants to meet up with Winry, I think that you should go." Al said crossing his arms across his chest. Ed thought about it before deciding that they where right.

"Alright we can go, it will be nice to finally have some quality time with you and besides I would be a fool to pass up this opportunity." Ed said smiling at her, Winry squealed and ran back into the house to call Riza back and pack her things.

The train ride was long a tiring and both Ed and Winry were glad when they finally reached their destination. Havoc was stood on the station platform waiting for them and grinned when he saw the couple trying to dodge the crowd being followed by Al who had decided that he wanted to tag along to Ed's dismay.

"Hey Ed." Havoc shouted getting Ed's attention. He walked over to Havoc and frowned obviously not happy about something.

"Hey Jean." Was his tired moody reply. Al walked up to Jean and smiled up at his old friend with Winry standing behind him. Jean wondered why Al was there since this was supposed to be a weekend break away from Resembool and everyone else for the love birds. He looked at Ed who was obviously pissed about his brothers company and wondered what he could say to try and ease the tension that was obviously present when Winry spoke up.

"Are you here to drive us to the hotel?" She asked excitingly jumping on her heels, Jean shook his head disappointing her.

"The General has asked me to take you to the office first, he said that there is something that he needs to give the both of you before you go." He explained causing Ed to groan, they got into the car that was waiting for them outside the station and Jean drove them to HQ where Roy was awaiting their arrival.

During the drive to HQ Ed was unusually quite and Havoc wondered if it was because of Al's unexpected presence that was causing it. He quickly glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that Winry too seemed displeased with Al's company. They arrived at HQ and Jean escorted them to the front desk to sign themselves in before taking them to Roy's office.

In the office Roy sat in his leather chair discussing the plan with Riza, Breda and Fuery.

"So we all know what we have to do. This needs to go according to plan for this to work." Everyone nodded and turned their heads when they heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Came Roy's reply and was surprised when Al walked into the room with Jean, Ed and Winry.

"Ah...Edward, Miss Rockbell, Alphonse it's so good to see you all again." He said glancing at Riza who to looked surprised. "Though a little surprising, I wasn't expecting Al to be tagging along." Roy admitted, Al shuffled his feet on the floor and looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Well Sir since brother and Winry was coming to Central to see you and spend some time together I thought that I would come and spend some time in the Library, it has been awhile since I've been able to read a decent book." Al replied receiving a glare from Ed. Roy didn't know what to do, he was only planning on the two love birds turning up. He didn't know where Al could stay whilst he was in Central. As if reading his mind Al spoke to reassure the man.

"Don't worry Sir, I don't expect you to pay for a hotel for me. I'm sure that I can find somewhere to stay." Al said, Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No it's fine Al, I'm sure we will be able to arrange something, in the mean time here is a little something for you Edward." Roy said holding out a card with a name and time written down on it. Ed and Winry looked at it in confusion.

"It's the name of the restaurant that I've booked you two in for tonight and the time that they are expecting you to arrive, if you haven't got anything to wear Edward because of short notice then I can asked Havoc to take you somewhere where you can get a suit." Roy said, now Ed truly was suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the General waiting for the 'but' to come. Roy smirked at Ed's reaction, of cause Ed would be suspicious of his actions, he wouldn't be Edward if he wasn't.

"What's wrong Ed? You've been in a bad mood since we left Resembool." Winry asked annoyed with the way Ed had been acting, Ed looked at the card that he was holding in his hand and sighed.

"Nothing I just wasn't expecting all of this that's all, Thank you General." Ed said truthfully smiling weakly at him. Ed told Jean he would take up his offer and left to go and buy himself a suit for the evening events leaving Al and Winry in the office with a frustrated General.

"Al what are you really doing here?" Roy asked looking at Al with an accusing look in his dark onyx eyes, Al smirked at the man sitting at his desk in front of him.

"Trying to find out what you are up to. You can't tell me that you are doing this because Riza wants to spend time with Winry. Even if that were true, Riza wouldn't have told Winry to change her plans and drag Ed all the way here, she would have just arranged it for another day. So tell me what you are up to?" Al said stunning Winry who didn't understand what was going on, she looked over to Riza who smiled and gave her an apologetic look.

"It's seems that I can't get anything passed you can I Alphonse. OK I will tell you, Winry is going to need to know anyway in case the plan doesn't go to plan." Roy told Al and Winry about the promise that he had gave to the Fuhrer and his plan to try and trick Ed into volunteering himself for the job. Al stood there and nodded seeing the problem that the over ambitious General had gotten himself into.

"So what you are saying is that you want Ed to volunteer himself for the job so that you don't have to loose your pride asking him to do it? It sounds like you could use my help then as brother isn't easily tricked into doing something his doesn't want." Roy raised an eyebrow when he heard that wondering what the usually kind, sweet hearted younger brother was going to ask for in return. Winry sat on the couch glancing at Riza with a hurt expression on her face from being used.

"I'm sorry Winry, it's was the only thing that I could think of to get you and Ed here. When you mentioned the fact that you and Ed wanted some alone time together I figured that I could work it to all of our advantages." Riza explained to Winry who turned her head away, Ed had always told her how tricky the millatery could be but she never expected Riza to trick her like this.

"So you didn't want to hang out then? This was all a ploy to get Ed to do what you want.? It's not like Ed has any obligation to do this job, he isn't even millatery any more." Winry said bitterly, she heard Riza sigh and then move to sit down next to her.

"I do want to hang out with you on Saturday and had been thinking about giving you a ring and inviting you over to stay for awhile but I haven't had the chance to recently because of the preparations that need to be do for Ling's visit in a few weeks." Riza explained putting her hand on Winry's shoulder. Winry turned and looked at Riza seeing the truth shining in her eyes.

"OK, so where will we be going tomorrow?" Winry asked excitingly surprising Riza who wasn't expecting her to recover so quickly.

"We will be going into town to do some 'girly' shopping, whilst Ed goes and does what ever it is that he is going to do." Riza replied, she stared at Roy who had come to the same conclusion as her and turned to Al for help.

"You don't know what Ed will do, do you?" Al said sounding really amused with the fact that they where going to need him after all. Roy growled and asked Al what they should do.

"Don't worry I've got it already worked out. All you need to do is stay here and follow through with the plan you have already thought up." Al said, he explained to Roy what he had planned reassuring him that it would work.

Later on that day Ed arrived back to HQ with Havoc and bag that said men's wear on it. He noticed the look that Roy gave to Al as he left for the hotel that he would be staying at and wondered what had happened during his absence. Winry said good bye to Riza telling her that she will see her tomorrow and left with Ed telling him to stop being so suspicious of everything. They headed to the hotel that Roy had so kindly booked them in to and was escorted to the golden suite where they would be staying.

Ed and Winry was surprised at what they saw when they opened the door. It was a large room with a king size bed and an en suite bathroom. The room was decorated with a vibrant red that matched perfectly with the bedding that was white with a red comforter and two red and white pillows. On the bed was a tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine that the waiter had bought up for them ready for their arrival. There was a table and couch that sat near the balcony and a fire place the finished the room of nicely giving them a warm romantic feeling. Ed stared in wonder and he walked around the room and explored the wardrobes and draws finding two white dressing gowns hanging in them.

Winry smiled at Ed as he looked in the bathroom whistling at the size of the bath that was in there.

"Wow they even have a large bath, everything in here is so big and expensive. I wonder how the General bastard had managed to afford this." He said walking out of the room and gasping at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Winry grinned and walked over to her boyfriend putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. Ed moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth deepening the kiss, allowing their tongues to dance with one another in a furious battle for dominance. They soon found that they needed to breath and reluctantly pulled away panting with their foreheads still pressed next to each others.

"So what shall we do now?" Ed asked seductively looking towards the bed that was awaited them. Winry checked the time on the clock that was on the wall and pushed Ed away who whimpered giving her pleading look.

"We need to get ready for dinner, Roy said that the only table he could book for us at such short notice was at six and it's already quarter past five." Winry said pointing to the clock. Ed looked at the clock that Winry was pointing to and sighed, he was hoping to be able to spend a quite evening in with Winry and order room service.

Winry went to her luggage bag and pulled out the dress that she would be wearing for dinner and went into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Ed to change into his suit in the bedroom.

On the other end of Central Riza walked home with Black Hayate, thinking about the room that Roy had booked for Ed and Winry and wondered how many woman he had taken there himself. When he had spoken to the receptionist on the phone to book the room it had sounded like the General knew the man and had known what room to ask for. Riza sigh at the thoughts that she was having, it wasn't like she didn't know the rumours that had been going around about the famous flame General and his expensive dates with the woman that would just fall at his feet at the sight of him. She thought about the promise day when she had chased Roy around that maze like fortress and had the gun pointed to his head trying to convince him to spare Envy's life and to leave him for her to deal with. The way he had looked at her and pleaded, telling her that he didn't want to loose another person he loves. It had almost made her truly believe that he loved her But he didn't did he, If he did truly love her then why hadn't he told her? Why was he still taking random girls that he didn't know on dates whilst she stayed at home cleaning her gun?

Riza sighed again and continued walking until she reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and feed Hayate before heading to the table to cleaned her gun like she usually did on a Friday night, sad and alone with only her dog to talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fullmetal alchemist**

"Hmm stop it...ha ha, General that tickles ha ha." Riza said giggling as she looked up at Roy who had been leaning over her licking the shell of her ear and down her neck. He looked into her eyes and then leaned forward again pulling her into a deep kiss. Riza closed her eyes as her general pushed his tongue passed her lips and started exploring her mouth enjoying the sounds that was coming out of it.

"G-general we shouldn't...ah...be doing this." Riza moaned as Roy released her from the kiss and started kissing her down her neck again.

"Why not? This is what you want isn't it?" He asked her whispering into her ear, Riza blushed and sighed in content as Roy's lips went lower to her left shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Roy was laying on the floor motionless.

"ROY!"

"HA HA HA, What's the matter? You knew the risk when you decided to love him." Came a dark sinister voice that sounded frighteningly familiar to her.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Riza shouted, looking around the room for the person who had shot her lover. The dark voice just laughed at her causing her to shiver.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Riza shouted.

"Who am I? I'm you." Riza's eyes widened as she saw herself walk out of the shadows and stand in front of her with a wide evil grin on her face.

"NO! I wouldn't, couldn't. Why have you done this?"

"Because he had fallen from his path."

"NO!" Riza woke up and looked around her room with a scared expression on her face, she saw Black Hayate looking up at her and sighed.

"It was just a dream." She got up and went over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and give Hayate his breakfast, Hayate whined at her and scratched his paw against her leg.

"I'm OK Hayate, I'm OK" She checked the time and decided that she should have a shower before she heads out, so she went into the bathroom and started the shower up thinking about the day she was going to have with Winry.

In the golden suite of the star hotel Winry lay in the soft bed watching Ed as he slept and listening to the birds sing outside the hotel room window. It have been a wonderful evening and she hoped that today would go to plan as well, even though she still didn't really approve to what they where doing, she knew that Ed would be the best person for the job and would be happy to see his old friend again.

She heard Ed sigh in his sleep and wondered for a moment what it was that he was dreaming. She stepped out of the warm comfortable bed and headed to the bathroom naked, picking up her clothes as she passed them, she checked the time on the clock and saw that it was nine O'clock.

'I will be meeting Riza in an other hour, I had better get Ed up so that he can get ready to go out with Al today.' She thought as she went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day.

Just then there was a knock on the door, she turned and looked at Ed who seemed to have said something in his sleep.

"Hello housekeeping." Said the female voice outside the door, she knocked again and Winry was about to rap a towel around her when Ed got out of bed, frustrated with the noise, forgetting that he hadn't got any clothes on.

Winry panicked, she grabbed the other towel from of the rack and ran towards Ed to give him the towel, shouting at him to cover up, but it was too late, the door swung open and the young maid looked into the room. "General Mustang? Roy it's me Silvia..." She said stopping in the doorway when she saw Ed standing in front of her bending over to grab his boxers, she screamed, covering her eyes as she did so. Ed stood there staring at her in complete shock, his face red with embarrassment. He quickly picked up his boxers and dived into the bed to cover himself up again, Winry apologised to the maid and told her to come back in an hour once they had gone, before shutting the door.

"What the hell? Aren't they supposed to wait until someone opens the door first?" Ed asked looking up from under the covers to check if the close was clear, Winry sighed.

"She did knock Ed, twice. I was about to go and tell her to come back later when you decided to get out of bed, naked and stand in the middle of the room staring at her." Winry said with her hands on her hips. Ed frowned up at her.

"Well you could have at least warned me instead of just standing there watching." Ed argued as he climbed out of the bed again and reached for his clothes.

"I did but you didn't listen." Winry argued back throwing him the towel. Ed wrapped it around his waist and picked up the rest of the clothes that he had carelessly thrown on the floor the night before. Winry went back into the bathroom to get ready for her day out with Riza. Ed stared at the door for a moment thinking about what the maid had said when she had 'let' herself into the room.

"Did that maid just ask for Mustang?" He asked his eyes widening at the prospect of them having slept in the same bed that Roy had been in with his many 'girlfriends'.

"I think so, I guess the rumours about him are true then. I wonder if Riza knows?" She asked concerned for her friend who obviously had feelings for the man.

"I think that she does, but I don't think she wants to believe them. I just wish that one of them would hurry up and admit their feelings for each other." Ed said frustrated, he wondered if he and Al could go in and talk to him about it whilst Riza wasn't there since he wanted to go and talk to him anyway about his business idea and ask him for some advice on the subject.

"So what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving." Ed asked as he put on the suit that he had started to wear a years ago and went everywhere in.

"I don't know, I was thinking that we could go to a café somewhere and have breakfast, I was planning on meeting Riza there anyway." Winry said walking out of the bathroom dressed in her short black skirt, a blue t-shirt and long white socks to keep her legs warm, she had left her hair down and had put two small clips in her hair on either side to keep it back.

"How do I look?" Winry asked spinning around so the Ed could have a good look, Ed frowned at her with a hint of worry.

"Why are you wearing the short skirt? You know that I don't like you wearing it around Central, there's too many soldiers around that may try and take advantage of a young stunning girl like you." Ed replied going to the suitcase to look for something more appropriate to wear, Winry huffed behind him.

"It's not like I haven't before, I'll be fine Ed nothing has happened before." Winry argued folding her arms across her chest.

"That's because you were younger then, but it doesn't mean that they weren't looking. I can still remember the time that I had to tell some of Hakuro's men to back off because they where staring at you inappropriately at that party we went to, and you was only sixteen at the time. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." Ed said worryingly looking up at her with concern in his bright golden eyes.

Winry looked into his eyes and sighed, she bent down at the case beside Ed and pulled out anther skirt that reached down to her knees and put it on showing Ed.

"What about this? It's not to short and it will mean that I can still walk around Central in a short skirt." Ed looked at her and smiled. "You look great. So what café did you have in mind?" He asked as his stomach growled making Winry giggle.

"The one that you and Al used to go to a lot, I know that you like the eggs and bacon there and I was hoping to finally try their famous fruit pancakes, since the last time I came to Central the café had been shut due to a fire that one of the new staff had caused in the kitchen." Winry explained.

"Hmm pancakes, OK well before we go I'm going to ring Mustang and ask for the number of the hotel that Al stayed at last night, since I don't know where Al is planning to meet me and when." Ed said, they put their shoes on and grabbed their coats before heading down the corridor towards the reception, Ed winking at the maid that had walked into their room earlier as they walked by making her blush.

At HQ Roy sat in his office glaring at the papers that had magically appeared on his desk.

"Back again you bastards." He snarled to the growing stack of papers, afraid to touch them in case they fell of the edge.

"You know boss you are going to have to do your work today if you don't want to get scowled at by Hawkeye again. The look on her face yesterday after she had caught you talking on the phone to your date was scary enough to frighten a chimera into retreating." Havoc said from the big table shaking at the memory. Roy snorted at him.

"I don't know what her problem is. She knows that I like to go on a date on a Friday night with one of the girls I like, It's not like it's anything new." Roy said carefully reaching for a report that was on the top of the pile trying not to knock it of. Havoc gave him a annoyed glance, they all knew that they both held deep feelings for each other and wondered why Roy hadn't asked Riza out on a date yet.

Suddenly the phone rang catching Roy by surprise and knocking the pile of neatly stacked paper to the floor.

"GOD DAMN IT." He cursed picking up the phone to shout at the person on the other end.

"WHAT IS IT?" Roy screamed down the phone making Havoc decide that the files on his desk could do with filing now.

"What the hell Caterpillar face? It's just me." Ed said on the other end of the phone with a huge smirk on his face. Roy growled down the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"Stop calling me that Goldie, I'm a little busy at the moment to by talking on the phone." Roy said sounding annoyed.

Ed huffed at the name 'Goldie' but tried to remain calm. "Did you just call me a girl?" He asked the pissed off General who had been obviously threatened by Hawkeye to stop being lazy and do his work.

"What do you want Ed? As I said I'm a little busy to be talking to you." Roy replied with a sigh.

"I'm ringing to ask you if you have Al's number so that I can call him, he was going to be meeting me today but forgot to mention where before we left for the hotel." Ed explained. Roy thought about it for a moment and then found out the number that he had but away in his draw.

"Yes I have it's 1703-8210-5633." Ed wrote the number down as Roy read it out for him.

"Thanks General, I'll speak to you later. Bye." Ed hung up to call Al. Roy stared at the phone before putting it down and standing up from his chair to pick up the papers he needs to do.

"Sigh, this is going to be a long day."

At ten O'clock Riza was walking down the street thinking about the dream that she had woken up from.

'What did it mean? Is my subconscious telling me that if I pursue this relationship with Roy that I could destroy him? But I love him, I made a promise to help him reach the top and to prevent him from falling from his path' Riza gasped as she remembered what she had told herself in the dream. '_He had fallen from his path.'_

Riza didn't know what to do, she loved him so much and wanted nothing more than to be with him but at the same time she didn't want to compromise his position in the ranks.

'What should I do?' She looked up and saw Winry and Ed sitting at a table outside the café she was meeting her at with a sad smile. Ed and Winry looked so happy together, laughing and smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world. She noticed Winry looked at her and call her to them.

"Hey Riza, over here." Winry shouted happily bouncing on her heels as Ed sat at the table shrugging.

Riza took a deep breath and smiled at her friends, walking up to the table and sitting down. "Hi Winry, Ed I hope I'm not late." She said as she sat down, Ed checked his pocket watch.

"Nope, right on time as always Major." Ed replied with a smirk, the waitress come over to the and took their plates from breakfast before asking if Riza wanted anything.

"No thank you miss." Riza replied politely, Ed paid for their breakfast and then stood up stretching.

"Well I will leave you ladies to go do what ever it is that you are going to do. Have a good day." Ed said giving Winry a kiss on her check, Riza watched with the feeling of jealousy creeping over her. Winry noticed the look that Riza was giving them and frowned. She told Ed that she would see him later and turned her attention back to Riza.

"Riza is something wrong?" She asked causing Riza to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering if the general is doing his work like I told him too." Riza lied covering up her confused feelings with a smile. Winry thought about this before smiling back, it was like her to worry about the general whilst she wasn't there.

"So what do you want to do first?" Riza asked standing up from the table looking around the street to see where they could go.

"Well I was thinking about buying something for the general to say thanks for what he has done for us, even though he did only do it for his own selfish needs." Winry replied smirking, Riza told Winry that she knows what she could get Roy and they headed off towards the shops.

Back at HQ Roy was reading a report that was on the top of the pile of papers when there was a knock at the door, he looked up from the report and looked at Havoc who was also reading a report that the Fuhrer wanted handing in that day.

"Lieutenant, could you be so kind as to get that for me? I'm a little swamped at the moment." Roy asked Jean who stood up from the table and went to answer the door. He was surprised when he saw that Al was standing there.

"Hey Al, what are you doing here so early? I thought that you weren't supposed to be coming to see us until later." Havoc asked letting Al in and telling him to sit down.

"I was wondering if I could have a talk with the general about something. I that is alright Sir?" Al replied looking at the pile of papers on Roy's desk.

"What is it Al? Has something happened? It isn't to do with you brother and the plan?" Roy asked looking worried.

"It isn't that, though it does have something to do with Ed. You look busy, if you would like I could come back later or..."

"No Al it's fine, this isn't as bad as it looks." Roy said signing his name on the bottom of the report he had been reading.

"Lieutenant could you go and check on Breda and Fuery in the research room, and whilst you are at it take these to General Douglas' office for me." Roy asked, Havoc saluted and picked up the folder that Roy wanted him to take before leaving the office so that Al could have his talk.

"So Al what can I do for you?" Al made himself comfortable on the couch before explaining to Roy the trouble his been having.

Walking around Central Ed was looking in the shop windows as he walked passed them when he remembered something important.

"Oh crap. How could I forget, I'm no longer a state alchemist so I can't go into the library and meet Al." He said aloud putting his hand to his head. He was supposed to be meeting Al there in an hour and then was going to go in and see if there were any books in there about starting your own business, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Ah man now what do I do? It's not like I can go there and tell them that I am Edward Elric the ex famous 'Fullmetal alchemist', General fluff face would have a fit if I happened to get caught in there when I'm not supposed to...Hey the General. I could go to Roy's office and ask him to look for me, I was planning on going in to talk to him about it anyway." Ed said to himself, he picked up his pace and started running wanting to get there and talk to him as soon as possible.

When he got there he was surprised to see that the receptionist at the front desk hadn't told him to leave.

"Hey Edward, you here to see General Mustang? He must be really popular today, this is his second visitor this morning." She said handing Ed the clipboard so that he could sign himself in.

"Really? Who else is here to see him?" Ed asked curiously.

"Your brother, he turned up about ten minutes ago asking if he could go up to talk to him." The receptionist replied, Ed looked at the clipboard and noticed that Al's name was signed on it.

'Al must have had the same idea as me, this is perfect we could have our chat with Roy and then go and do what Al has planned for today.' Ed thought, he thanked the receptionist and then headed up the stairs towards Roy's office.

When he got to the office went to knock on the door when he heard Al talking to the General, he waited for a moment wanting to hear what it was that Al was telling him.

"I don't know what to do Roy. I want to help brother and stay here in Amestris but at the same time I feel like I'm being pulled to a different purpose. I feel so confused." Al said leaning forward placing his head in his hands. Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was making Al feel this way? He heard Roy say something and placed his ear to the door to try to hear better.

"Have you spoken to your brother about this? Maybe you two could work something out." Roy said.

"I can't, you know what Ed is like, once he has put his mind to something then he won't let anything stop him." Ed was shocked, did Al really think so low of him? Did he really think that he wouldn't listen to him if he needed help? He heard a sigh and the sound of Roy's leather chair squeaking as it moved.

"What is it that you want Al? I mean deep down."

"I want to go back to Xing where May is." Al replied "But..." Al was interrupted by the door opening revealing a very upset and confused Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought that we agreed to meet outside the library at eleven." Al asked standing up from the conch to walk towards his brother. Ed slammed the door shut again and glared at Al making him stop.

"I came here to ask General shit face something, when I overheard your little conversation." Ed said stalking over to the couch to sit down. Al looked at Ed and sat down again trying to find the right words when Ed spoke again.

"So you want to go back to Xing? Would you mind explaining to me why?" Ed asked evenly. Al looked at Roy who gave him a nod, telling him to tell him.

"I want to go back to May. I feel like a part of me is missing and I feel like that something is May." Al explained, Ed sighed.

"Why don't you ask her to come and stay here with us for a while? You don't have to travel all the way to Xing to see her." Ed asked.

"She can't, she is the physician to Ling and has to be there in case he needs her." Al explained. "And besides I figured that you would be happy to have some time to yourself, ever since you got back all you have done is moan about not being able to get any privacy."

"So you figured that I would want you to leave after only being home for two months, is that it? What about the plan we have to making our reading café? I thought that you wanted to start a family business together?" Ed asked a little confused. Al shook his head.

"No Ed that's what you wanted, you and Winry where the ones that came up with the idea, you never even asked me if that was what I wanted." Al said standing up to face his brother with accusing eyes.

"I heard you talking to Winry the other day about the plans that you've got for us, about how you what to keep me close so that you can keep an eye on me. I'm not a kid any more Edward, I can think and look after myself. I don't need you to control my life for me." Ed looked at Al in shock.

"Control you? Al that isn't not what I'm trying to do, I just get worried. After what has happened I wanted to keep you safe. You were in the suit of armour for so long that I worry about you well being now that you are finally back in the flesh." Al stared at Ed with the look of rage on his face.

"And who's fault was that I wonder, who was it that thought it was a good idea to play god and drag me along with it, promising me that everything was going to be OK? Four years I was trapped in that tin can unable to touch, taste, smell or feel, following you around like a lost puppy whilst you ran around the country making your fame and beating up bad guys. All I ever wanted was to be human again and then to live my life the way I wanted, to be free. NOT TO BE WALKING AROUND IN YOUR SHADOW." Al screamed, Ed was speechless he never realised that Al had been feeling this way, he thought about what Al had just said and then frowned.

"You bastard, you ungrateful little shit. I spent most of my childhood trying to look after you, to protect you and this is how you repay me? I SACRFICIED MY FUCKING RIGHT ARM TO SAVE YOU, TO TRY AND BRING YOU BACK, I WENT THOUGH A YEAR OF HELL HAVING AUTO-MAIL ATTACHED BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AND YOU STILL HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE. HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?"

"YOU SUFFERED? AT LEAST YOU COULD FEEL, COULD TASTE, AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY UP EVERYNIGHT ALONE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SLEEP..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Roy shouted standing up from his desk, slamming his hands on the hard marble surface.

"Al why didn't you just tell Ed that this is how you feel? It's has never been good to keep these kinds of feelings bottled up..."

"Oh like you can talk. What was it that I was supposed to be doing for you today? Oh yeah that's it, try and trick Ed into taking a job for you because you are too afraid to ask him yourself." Al argued back.

"I have every intention of speaking to him about that." Roy lied looking at Ed who was glaring at him from the couch.

"When? After you have buttered him up with the all expenses paid hotel stay and free meals at the top restaurant in Central? Face it Mustang you had no intention of asking him, you was planning on tricking him." Ed was feeling nothing but rage now, not only was his little brother being a selfish but also his former superior was playing games with him again.

"You mean to tell me that the reason I am here is because you want me to do a job for you? The hotel and restaurant was just a way for you to try and manipulate me?" Ed said angrily trying to keep himself under control.

"Sigh, I was doing a favour for Hawkeye. I was planning on asking you to the office later on so that we could chat." Roy said he needed to try and gain control of the situation. Ed took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from shaking. He looked Al straight in the eye.

"You what to go back to Xing?" Al nodded his head, the look of anger in his golden eyes

"Then go." Was all Ed said before standing up and leaving the office, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own fma**

Havoc was walking down the corridor heading back to the office holding a message from Douglas in his hand when he saw Ed walk out of the office looking upset about something. Thinking that it must have something to do with the job that Roy wanted him to do for him, he shrugged it off and headed into the office.

"Hey general, I take it that Ed wasn't happy with your little plan." Havoc said stepping back slightly when he saw the murderous look that Roy was giving to Al who was sitting on the couch looking confused and dazed.

"What just happened?" Al asked Roy wryly.

"What happened? You had to go and open your damn mouth that's what just happened. I mean what the hell Alphonse where did all that come from?" Roy asked glaring at him, Al bowed his head in shame.

"I-I don't know, I just suddenly felt angry with him and I had to tell him how he was making me feel, I didn't mean for it all to come out like that." Al said, Roy sighed and walked over to Al to sit by him. "I didn't expect him to act like that though. That was really out of character even for him."

"Yes I thought so too, I was expecting him to try and reason with you and try to convince you to stay, not walk out of the office telling you to 'Just go'." Roy said wondering why Ed had reacted in that way. He looked at Havoc who was standing in the middle of the room looking lost and confused.

"Jean, I want you to go and find Riza and give her this note. It will explain to her what has happened. Al you are coming with me, we are going to have a little talk with Edward and try and convince him to do this job." Roy said handing Jean the note that he had just written for Riza and grabbing his coat. Al frowned at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, for one thing Ed won't want to talk to me and he probably won't want to hear anything that you have to say either." Al said crossing his arms.

"And who's fault is that? Oh that's right yours. We had everything planned so that when Ed came in and heard Breda and Fuery talking about Ling's visit and Edward not being able to do the job because he has let himself get out of shape, he would agree to it because of his pride but no you had to go and ruin everything, all because you are having problems with your emotions." Roy argued back, he put on his coat and walked out of the office signalling Al to follow him. Al huffed but did what he was asked, following Roy out of HQ to go and find Edward.

Ed walked down the street thinking about what Al had said to him in the office.

'Why did Al say that? Have I done something wrong? Did something go wrong during the transmutation when I got Al back?' Ed thought as he walked, he saw a bench on the park that he and Al used to sit and talk at night if they needed a break from their studying and look at the stars in the sky. He went and sat down watching two boys playing ball with one another.

'Why does Al want to leave? I thought that everything was alright.' He thought about what Winry had said to him a few day ago and sighed.

'I guess she was right, there was something wrong with Al. I just never imagined that it would have been about what had happened to us all those years ago. I mean we sorted it out, I fixed it. Didn't I?' Ed sighed and leaned back on the bench thinking about everything that had happened in his short life, he was only eighteen years old and already he had lost his mother, committed a sin to bring back said mother, lost Al in the process and his left leg, lost his right arm to pull Al's soul back from the gate and bound it to the armour that had belonged to his father and spent four years from the age of twelve in the millatery searching for a way to put right the things that he had messed up on. He had managed to make things right, he had restored Al back to his original form and got his arm back saving Amestris in the process but things still had a way of haunting him and it seemed that Al still hadn't let go off their passed mistakes.

He turned and looked up at the sky when he felt something wet hit his head. 'Oh great now it's going to rain, what else could possible go wrong today?' Ed thought as he watched the two boys that had been playing ball pick up the said object and run towards a woman, who he guested to be their mother, before running to one of the near by buildings. Ed didn't move, he just sat there and allowed the rain to fall on him hoping that it would help wash away the feeling of anger and guilt that was washing over him.

Havoc cursed as he drove through the streets of Central looking for Hawkeye and Winry who could have been anywhere.

"Damn it General, why did you have to go and make things complicated? All you had to do was ask Ed if he could do the job for you as a favour but no you had to go and be all sneaky like always and now you and Al have gone and pissed him off." Jean said to himself as he looked for the familiar blonde hair and white coat that Riza usually wears when she is off duty.

He had been driving for at least twenty minutes when he noticed two blonde woman walking down the street talking to each other. He stopped the car and got out, running towards them hoping that he had finally found them.

"So Falman is still stationed in the North? I thought that he would have come back to Central when everything with the Homunculus had been resolved." Winry said surprised to hear that one of Mustangs men hadn't returned to his command.

"Nope he was offered a position there by General Armstrong and Roy told him that it was his choice, so he decided that he wanted to stay up north to work with the Briggs soldiers. Apparently his family has moved up there and they are extremely hap-"

"Riza, Riza I have a message here for you from the general." Havoc shouted running up to them holding out the note. Riza turned to look at Havoc and took the note wondering what could be so important that he would sent Jean to look for her. She read the note and was surprised with what it said.

'Riza, plan has failed. Alphonse and Edward had a heated argument in the office this morning resulting in Alphonse blurting out the plan making Ed upset and anger. We are going to go look for him but may need your help reasoning with him. Could you go back to the office and wait for us there. Thanks Roy Mustang.'

Riza frowned at the note that she held in her hand, she had only left him alone for half a morning and already there was trouble. She sighed and looked at Havoc who looked as annoyed as she did.

"Alright Winry I'm afraid that our day needs to be cut short, it seems that the general can't seem to function properly without me. Jean could you take us back to the office with you?" Riza asked, Jean nodded and opened the rear passenger door for Winry. They all drove back to HQ together wondering what Al could have said to have upset Ed this much.

Mean while on the opposite side of town Roy and Al was walking down the street heading towards the park that Al and Ed used to go to during their quest for the stone. It was raining really hard now and Roy was moaning about how much he hated the rain.

"Shit! Why did it have to start raining? Someone must really have it in for me today." He moaned as the cold water ran down the back of his coat and down his neck and back making him shiver. Al didn't say anything, he just walked quietly beside him looking for his brother who he knew would be somewhere near the park. He stopped when he saw him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Roy stopped and looked at what Al was looking at shocked at the state that Ed was in.

Ed sat there in the pouring rain crying.

Al knowing how vulnerable his older brother could be when depressed walked up to him slowly and sat beside him. Ed looked up and glared at him with red eyes that showed betrayal and pain.

"Edward, I need you to come back to HQ with us. It won't do you any good sitting out here in the rain, you'll only make yourself sick." Roy said standing behind him. Ed just ignored him.

"Brother please I'm sorry for what I said before I was just..."

"You're just what Al? Upset? Frustrated? Angry? Why? Why were you angry? What had I done to deserve that? I thought that we was passed this now, that we had moved on." Ed asked quietly reaching down to rub his left leg that was starting to ache from the cold.

"Ed why did you walk out of the office like that? Was it because of what Al said to you?"

"..." Ed sat there on the bench rubbing at his left leg, ignoring Roy's question.

"Edward answer me. I want to try and help but I can't if you won't talk to us."

"Help? You want to try and help me? I don't need your help bastard. I just need you and HIM to leave me alone. I'm tired of having to play your games." Ed said standing up from the bench and glaring at the man now standing in front of him.

"Ed I am not playing games with you, yes I did pay for your hotel room and your bill from the restaurant, which has cost me a fortune thank you, but I wasn't trying to mess you around. I was honestly going to talk to you about the job I have for you when I had the time." Roy said trying to reason with the frustrated blonde in front of him. Ed didn't believe him.

"Ed I really am sorry about what I said before, please if we could go back to HQ we could sit in the generals office and talk. Please Ed." Al pleaded.

"What is there to discuss? You've already made up your mind." Ed argued back his stubborn pride refusing to allow him to give up. Al sat on the bench and put his head in his hands, Ed watched him but didn't move to try and comfort him surprising Roy.

"E-Ed please, OK so I did mean what I said but I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. It's not like I still hate you for what happened..."

"Still? What do you mean by that Alphonse? You told me that you never hated me for what happened, that you was also to blame as well. Was everything that you ever told me whilst you were in armour a lie?" Ed asked he had known for a long time that Al had been lying about how he had been feeling to protect him but he wondered how much of it was a lie and how much was the truth.

"I w-wasn't lying when I told you that I didn't hate you. I mean yes I was angry at the beginning when I had to spend my first night allow, in the dark whilst you, Winry and Auntie Pinako slept. I was angry with the fact that you hadn't listened to me when I had told you that it wasn't a good idea. I hate the fact that you didn't..." Al stopped trying to think of the best way to say what was on his mind. Ed frowned at him.

"I didn't?" He asked waiting for his brother to finish his sentence, but Al just stood there too afraid to finish what he had already started to say. Roy watched the two of them and sighed, he was getting pissed off that Al wouldn't tell Ed what was making him upset.

"Oh for fuck sack Al just spit it out already so that we can resolve this and get back to the warm, dry office. Stop being such a damn coward." Roy shouted stunning the two Elric's who had never really heard him swear before. Al glared at him for that comment.

"I'm a coward? Is that why you still haven't got the balls to tell Ed what the job is encase he tried to beat the shit out of you." Al shouted back.

"Well if you would stop with all this white wash shit and told him straight about everything then maybe I could." Roy argued back finding himself becoming more and more angry. Al looked at the floor when Roy said that, he did want to tell Ed but was afraid of how Ed would react to it. Ed looked at Al and saw the fear that was in his eyes.

"Both of you are being cowards." Ed said annoyed with their stubbornness. "Forget it Al if you aren't man enough to tell me then don't, just go off to Xing like you said you wanted to and leave me to get on with my life." Ed shouted turning to walk away when he suddenly had a shooting pain up his left leg. He gritted his teeth and continued walking trying to hide the pain that he was feeling, but Al knew Ed too well.

"Brother your leg is hurting you isn't it? That's why we told you to come back to the office with us." Al said walking up to Ed to help him walk, but Ed pushed him away.

"It's fine, I don't need your help." He said as he limped from the bench to the path where Roy was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ed tried to move passed Roy, but he wouldn't let him go.

"You need to listen to your brother, he is only trying to help you."

"I said I don't need any help, I will be fine. Now will you move?" Ed asked, Roy just stood there staring at him. Al came and stood next to him looking at the ground.

"I SAID MOVE!" Ed screamed pulling his fist back to hit the smug bastard in front of him, but Roy moved resulting in Ed lying face first in the now muddy grass. Ed tried to stand back up but found that he couldn't, the pain in his leg was too much. Al and Roy bent over and help him up each of them grabbing an arm so that he wouldn't try to escape. They walked back to HQ with him which wasn't too far away and sat him down on the couch, Roy told Jean to go and find them all some towels and a blanket for Ed.

Winry saw the state that Ed was in and sat down next to him. "Ed what happened? Are you alright?" She asked concerned, Ed shook his head not even bothering to lift his head up to look at her. She looked up at Al who was standing in front of him and frowned.

"What happened Al? In the note that Riza got from Mustang it said that you had said something to upset him. What did you say?" Winry asked angrily.

"..." Winry glared at Al who was refusing to answer her question. Riza glanced at Roy who was sitting down at his desk with questioning eyes, she knew that he must have had something to do with this as well. Roy sighed noticing the stare.

"Ed came over earlier to talk to me about something when he overheard Al and I talking, he came in here angrily asking Al what he had meant by what he had said and it ended up in an argument." Roy explained.

"What did you say Al?" Riza asked with authority making Al jump to attention, he took a deep breath and was about to tell them what had happened when Ed spoke.

"He said that he blames me for what happened to him six years ago and that he doesn't want to be in my shadow," Ed said his voice quivering with the emotion and pain that he was feeling. "He also said that he wants to leave Amestris and go to Xing so that he can get away from my control that I have apparently got over him." Winry and Riza glared at Al who was standing there like he was a rabbit that had been caught in the headlights of a car.

"Look I am truly sorry for what I said before but I can't keep these feelings hidden forever, it's not like I'm leaving Amestris for good, I'm just going to go and see May for a couple of months." Al said trying to reason with his upset brother.

"I might even be able to convince Ling to give May some time off so that she can come here and visit everyone." Winry and Riza nodded their heads, that did sound reasonable but that didn't excuse the things that Al had said to Ed.

Al bent down next to Ed and looked up at him. "Ed please I don't want us to fight over this, I know that what happened wasn't completely your fault, I don't even know why I had been feeling like this. I just want some time to think about what I truly want, you have already got your happily ever after but I haven't found mine yet." Ed looked down at his little brother and sighed, he also didn't want to fight about this but he was upset with the fact that Al wanted to leave.

"OK Al if you want to go to Xing then you can, it's not like I will stop you." Ed said leaning forward to give Al a hug. Al's face light up and he jumped up giving Ed the biggest grin.

"Thank you brother, I promise that I will write and will try to come home as soon as I have sorted things out with May...Oh maybe I should by her a gift."

"That's a good idea, flowers are usually good." Roy suggested smirking from his desk, Ed raised an eyebrow at him.

"You expect Al to travel all the way to Xing with a bouquet of flowers? They would have withered up and died by the time he gets there."

"Well do you have any suggestions, Fullmetal?" Roy asked smirking at the annoyed boy sitting on his couch. Ed snorted at him trying to ignore the fact that Roy had just called him by him old code name.

"Well actually_ fur face_ I do, I think that Al should buy her a nice piece of jewellery. What do you girls think?" Ed asked looking at Winry who nodded at the suggestion.

"Yeah that would be good, hey Al why don't you come with Riza and I and we will help you pick something out for her." Winry suggested noticing that it had stopped raining now. Riza looked at Roy as if to ask if that was alright.

"Will you be needing anything Sir? Or do you think you can handle it from here?" She asked giving a nod to Ed who was oblivious to the juster.

"No that will be all Lieutenant I'm sorry for calling you in on your day off, especially for something so small." Roy said in an apologetic tone.

"Well we had better be heading off, sorry for disturbing you General..."

"Wait a minute Edward, I would still like to talk to you about the job offer I've got for you." Roy said cutting Ed off mid sentence signalling him with his hand for him to sit himself back down. Ed groaned as he sat himself back down. Riza, Winry and Al left the room leaving Havoc sitting at the big desk looking at his papers, he had been listening to what had been said but had decided to just sit there and not say a word.

"Lieutenant Havoc would you please be so kind as to leave the office so that we can talk? You can take those papers with you and work in the break room until we have finished." Roy said staring in Jean's direction. Jean stood up and saluted before picking up his papers and heading out of the door.

It was silent in the room for a moment before Roy cleared his throat to speak. "Now Edward what I have to offer you isn't an invitation back into the millatery, so I don't want you to think that it is." Roy said standing up from his chair and sitting down on the couch opposite the one that Ed was sitting on. Ed watched him wryly looking out for any tricks that might be used to try and convince him to take it.

"Fuhrer Grumman had asked General Hakuro to find someone experienced and suitable to escort and protect Emperor Ling when he comes to visit this country in a few weeks. Since Hakuro was unable to complete his simple task, I made the suggestion that you may be able to do it. What do you think?" Roy asked in a friendly manner that made Ed wonder who this man was. Ed leaned back on the couch and thought about the offer before realising that Roy hadn't said anything about payment.

"What will I get in return? Will I be paid for the assignment or was the hotel and restaurant already the payment?" Ed asked narrowing his eyes at the General. Roy bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can discuss your payment with the Fuhrer once you have decided if you are going to accept the job or not. The hotel and restaurant was a favour to the Lieutenant, since she very rarely asks or takes days off and wanted for Winry to stay in Central for a few days so they can shop and do what it is that girls do when they get together." Roy explained.

Ed thought about this for a moment before deciding that the man must be telling the truth, there was no-way that he would use Hawkeye to pull a stunt like this, she would shoot him if she found out.

"OK well it is a good job, but wouldn't I need to be in the millatery to do this? Plus I don't have the use of my alchemy any more. What will I do if someone does actually try to do something?" Ed asked suddenly feeling useless without his alchemy. Roy leaned forward and put his hand on Ed's shoulder startling him.

"Ed you have got to be the best hand to hand expert in this country, you have reflexes that would surprise even a cat, and you are smart, smarter than anyone I have ever known. You will be perfect for this job." Ed looked up into Roy's eyes and smiled at him, he had never heard Roy say anything so nice to anyone before, (Except of a girl called Elizabeth that he had overheard him talking to once on the phone.)

They sat there for a moment when Roy realised where his hand was and removed it, feeling slightly awkward with the situation and glad that someone hadn't suddenly walked in.

"I'll think about it. When does Grumman want an answer?"

"By five o'clock tomorrow."

"OK well I'm going to head back to the hotel and think on it for a while and talk to Winry about it later to see what she thinks." Ed said standing up to leave the office. He looked back to the general who was standing up to do his paper work and gave him a general smile.

"Thank you for the hotel room and the meal at the restaurant." Roy nodded at him.

"No problem, though next time could you please try not to eat so much, the starter and dinner alone cost me 1000 cens with out the three deserts that you both had." Ed snickered at the comment before remembering what had happened that morning in their room.

"Oh and Mustang," Roy looked up at the papers he was sorting though. "I think I scared one of your girlfriends this morning, I think her name was Silver." Ed said before running out of the door and slamming it shut behind him. Roy sat there dumb found for a moment before realising what Ed was talking about, he grinned and picked up the phone to dial the hotels number, it looks like he would have to make things up to her.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was having a little trouble with my computer but seem to have got it working again. Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own FMA**

Winry and Riza walked Al all over Central trying to find him the best gift to give to May when he went to Xing to see her but everything that they suggested didn't seem like the kind of thing she would wear.

"Oh come on Al there has to be something here that she would like. What about this?" Winry asked picking up a beautiful jade necklace with a carving of a dragon on it. Al looked at it and shook his head, Winry sighed in frustration.

"What does she like Al? There must be something?" Al thought about it for a moment but came up blank he had no idea what it was that she liked. Riza shook her head.

"Al I thought that you like her, how could you have spent so much time up in Xing and not find out anything about her?" Riza asked, even Ed had managed to find something that Winry liked and bought it for her and he was usually the insensitive one of the two brothers.

"I do know what she likes, sort of, I just don't think this would be good, in Xing each person has a animal spirit. The dragon is Ling's, if I remember correctly it represents the untamed natural world, a violent primeval creature. It represents the bestial element which must be defeated with strength and discipline." Al explained dazzling the two woman.

"So what is May's animal spirit?" Riza asked looking at the other jade necklaces that had different animals on them. Al looked at them trying to remember what her animal was but failing miserably.

"I can't remember, I think that she said that the animal she has means compassion and guardian. Hey maybe hers is the cat." Again Winry and Riza looked at Al in confusion.

"I don't think that cats are compassionate or a guardian Al, that sounds more like a dog."

"May is not a dog." Al said defensively before pouting at them, "well I don't think she is." Riza and Winry giggled.

"So why can't May just come here to see you? You've only just come back home two months ago and already you are planning on leaving again." Winry asked sounding sad that her friend was leaving them again.

"Because she has an important job to do and can't leave. She has to be near to wear Ling is encase he becomes ill or injured."

"So May is his doctor? Doesn't he have other doctors to take care of him whilst she's gone?" Riza asked confused as to why Ling needed her there with him all the time. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

"It's something that the elders have commanded, since they think that the old Emperor was poisoned for the thrown and they think that the same thing might happen to Ling." Al said before realising what he had said and put his hands over his mouth.

"What so the last Emperor was poisoned? By who? Come on Al you need to tell us." Winry said excitedly happy to be hearing some gossip. Al shook his head.

"Um excuse me but this isn't a café or social bar, if you want to buy something then do so but if not then could you kindly leave, you are getting in the way of my other customers." The elderly gentleman behind the counter asked sounding annoyed with the way the three was standing by the shelves like it was a social club.

"Sorry sir. Um do you know what spiritual animal in Xing means compassion and guardian?" Riza asked walking up to the man with an apologetic smile. The man thought about it for a moment before pulling out a book to look up the meanings.

"It the dog ma'am. We have plenty of them in stock if you would like to buy one." The elderly gentleman replied, Riza thanked the man and picked up one of the necklaces, handing it to Al to go and pay for it. Al couldn't believe it, May had the symbol of the dog, how could he have forgotten that?

He paid for the necklace which was placed into a long white box before heading out of the shop with Riza and Winry who where grinning at each other. They walked for a bit when they came to a café and decided that they should stop for some coffee.

"So Al I think that you where about to tell us about what had happened to the old Emperor and why the people responsible would want to do the same think to Ling." Winry said taking a sip of her Cupertino, Al sighed he shouldn't have said anything.

"I can't tell you. I shouldn't off said anything at all about it." Al explained hoping that it would make Winry forget about it and talk about something else.

"Well it's too late for that now, we already know too much already so you betters-well just tell us the rest of the story." Riza said surprising Al, he thought that her of all people would understand the risk of telling people things that you aren't supposed to. Riza noticed the look that Al was giving her and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, I only want to know because this could cause us problems when Ling comes in two weeks...wait hang on a minute if May has to stay with Ling at all times then she will be coming here with him, you won't need to go to Xing." Riza said frowning at him, Al bowed his head, she had seen though his deception.

"Well...you see...I um...I just need to get away from Brother, he's been very needy recently and I need my own space." Al stuttered in reply causing Winry to frown at him.

"What do you mean needy? You are the one that keeps following him around everywhere he goes, that's why he agreed to come to Central with me, so that we could get some quality time with each other without being interrupted." Winry said angrily glaring at Al.

"Yeah but as soon as I say that I'm going away for a while he goes all hysterical with me." Al argued back. Riza sighed this wasn't what she wanted when she had invited Winry to go shopping with her.

"Al what is your problem? One minute you are happy and in love and the next you are bad mouthing your Brother. Did something happen to make you angry with him?" Winry asked slamming her cup on the table causing some of the other customers to turn and stare at them.

"Nothings wrong, I just don't understand why I can't just go off and do what I want. Like I said before you and Ed have found your happy-ever-after but I haven't."

"And you think that you will find it in Xing with May?" Riza asked surprised with the way that Al was acting.

"Yes I do, I just need to get away from Amestris." _And away from Brothers legacy. _Al thought to himself.

"Do you think that you will join Ed's reading café when you get back? He was really looking forward to starting it with you." Winry asked, the sound of disappointment in her voice. Al shook his head.

"So what about the information you was going to give us? It would really benefit us and your brother since he could be escorting Ling when he comes for his visit." Riza said trying to change the subject, this information could be Roy's ticket to getting promoted at the next evaluation.

"I told you I can't tell you. What is it with you people and trying to get information out of everyone you meet? You'll just have to try and protect him the best you can if anything happens." Al said angrily, he downed the rest of his drink before standing up and putting some change on the table for the waitress. Winry and Riza stared at him with a completely shocked expression.

"I'm going back to my hotel, tell Ed when you see him that I'll bring him something nice this time." And with that Al left the two woman to sit there and watch as he walked away from them with out even a goodbye.

Back at the hotel Ed sat on the bed and thought about Roy's job offer.

_What should I do? It's obvious that the bastard is only doing it for a promotion and to get one up on Hakuro. _

_But at the same time he did say that it is my choice and that I don't have to if I don't want too. I do really want to do the job, but I don't want to give the millatery an excuse thinking that because I've done this for them that I would be willing to do it any other time. I'm through with the millatery. But Ling also is a friend and I wouldn't want to leave him in the hands of someone that could panic at the last minute and mess it up._

_I wonder what Winry will think? Does she already know? She did look a little nerves in the office when Roy said that he wanted to talk to me, in fact when she had told Al that he could go with them to find May a gift she didn't mention me..._

Just then Winry walked into the room with Riza looking a little pissed off about something. He turned and smiled at her wondering what was wrong.

"Hey you two are back early. Did you manage to help Al find a gift for May?" He asked looking at the two before realising that Al wasn't with them.

"Where's Al's? I thought that he was with you two." Ed asked seeing the way that Winry huffed and sat down on the couch next to Ed.

"He went back to his hotel room. He told us something by accident about Ling and the old Emperor and Riza was asking him about it when he stood up, insulted Riza and walked off." Winry explained sighing, Ed looked up at Riza in disbelief and watched as she nodded her head to confirm that what Winry has just said was accurate. Ed was in shock, he knew that to some level Al would defend himself against Ed if need be but he never thought that he would have a go at Hawkeye, especially for something so trivial.

"Something must be wrong with him, he wouldn't normally go around insulting people, especially his friends." Ed said concerned trying to figure out what it could be, Riza walked over to them and sat beside Winry.

"It could just simply be a hormone overload, if you think about it Al was trapped in that armour for the majority of his teenage life, he was never able to feel those kinds of emotions and now they have suddenly come from no where. He just needs some reassurance that's all." Riza said, Ed thought about this but didn't think that was it.

_It's true that Al was trapped in that armour for five years but if it was his hormones then he would have been showing signs of it two years ago. Wouldn't he? Al was the only person in the history of alchemy to ever be freed from having his soul trapped in an inanimate object. No one knows how a person would react after going through something like that._

Ed shook his head at the thought, either way someone needed to talk to Al to find out what was going on.

"Someone should talk to him." Winry said mirroring his thoughts and pulling him back to Riza and Winry who where staring at him.

"Ed why don't you go down to the hotel that Al is staying at and talk to him." Riza said.

"Why me? I wouldn't know what to say." Ed asked, Riza and Winry frowned at him with sharp eyes making him gulp.

"Because you are his brother, and you are the only one that really understands the whole alchemy thing." Winry replied.

"But I don't understand it, if it was hormones then wouldn't this have happened to him a few years ago? It could be that he was just upset with all the questioning, I know that I would have been." Ed said causing Riza to glare at him.

"Al isn't you, he is kinder and a lot more sensitive about other people and their feelings, he even doesn't really have a temper." Riza said, Ed looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I am sensitive about other peoples feelings. Why do you think I used to go around doing things that the millatery didn't want me to? Why do you think that I busted my ass catching villains that the millatery didn't know existed? It wasn't for my damn health you know." Ed argued annoyed that she had said that he didn't care about other people's emotions. Riza sighed and rubbed her head, she was starting to get a headache.

"What I meant was is that yes you do care about other people but not in the same way as Al and I don't think that he would blow up like he did without there being a good reason, to try too not sound too insulting, you have more of a tendency to fly of the handle about something small than Al. Now why don't you go to the hotel and have that talk." Riza said, Ed thought about maybe asking Riza if she could ask Roy or Havoc to go for him but then thought against it and stood up to retrieve his coat that was hanging on the coat rack near the door, he told Winry that he would see her later and left to head to speak to Al.

At the Blue moon hotel Al was standing in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror in discuss, he could not believe what he had said to Riza.

_Oh come on, stop feeling guilty about everything. The bitch deserved what you said to her, what right did she have to start asking you questions? _A dark rough voice said to Al in his head. Al shook his head trying to make the voice go away.

"She had every right, besides I was the one who mentioned it to them." Al said aloud, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed his eyes had changed from a shining gold to a fierce red. He turned his head away closing his eyes not wanting to see the thing that was staring back.

_You know that you can't tell them, if you do they will do the same thing to you that they did to me. _

_'No they won't their my friends, they would understand that it was just an mistake.' _Al thought to himself, the voice laughed at him causing him to cringe.

_You honestly think that they would forgive you? You have already committed one sin with your older brother, what makes you think that they will forgive you a second time? Face it Alphonse Elric you will be yelled at and cast a side like a rag doll no longer loved by a child._

"No your wrong, they..." Al was cut off by someone knocking at his door, he waited for a moment to see if who ever it was would go or not before slowly walking over to the door and shouting. "Who is it?"

"Al it's me, I've come here cause I think that we need to have a talk." Ed said on the other side of the door. Al sighed and went to open the door when the voice told him to stop.

"What is it?" Al asked aloud annoyed with the voice that wouldn't leave him alone.

"I heard that you and Riza had a little tiff and thought that you might need someone to talk too. Al please just let me in." Ed replied outside the door thinking that the question was directed to him.

_If you let your brother in then you will have to be willing to lie to him and I don't think that you have the nerve to do it. _The voice said annoying Al.

"You've got some nerve."

"What? Al I've only come here to talk. Are you alright?" Ed asked concerned. Al silently told the evil voice to stay quite and opened the door to see Ed standing there with confusion on his face. Al stepped to the side to let his brother into his room and told him to sit down on the couch.

They sat there for a few moments in silence both wondering what they should stay when Ed broke it.

"Al tell me what happened today. Why did you yell at Riza at the café?" He asked a stern look coming onto his features.

Al looked down, suddenly afraid to look at his brother. Ed waited for a minute before repeating the question a little softer this time. Al thought about what he should say. He could tell his brother that he had momentarily lost control of his body and mind and that the evil soul that had inhabited his body had taking over his senses.

"I...um I...didn't mean too...it's just." Al couldn't take it, he started crying letting himself feel the shame and guilt that the evil soul had tried to suppress for him. Ed sighed and pulled Al into a hug surprising him.

"I've been so blind, Al please forgive me." Ed said rubbing his Al's back. "I've been so wrapped up in my own life to even think that you could be suffering. No wonder you couldn't come to talk to me about it. Well not any more, I'm here for you Al and if you feel that you ever want to talk about it then you can." Now it was Al's turn to look confused.

_'What is brother talking about? Does he already know? No he can't already know, he might be smart but he wouldn't off figured it out that quickly.'_

Inside his head he could hear the evil voice laughing at what was happening.

_Aww he thinks that it's to do with your hormones, that's so cute._

_'Quite you, unless you have anything useful to say to help me?' Al asked the dark soul._

_I might have an idea of what to say, just tell him that you have been finding it difficult coping with you emotions because of how long you was trapped in that cold, unfeeling armour._

Al thought about this and then decided that that might be a good idea, it's not like it wasn't partly true.

Al looked up into Ed's sad filled eyes and smiled with the hint of pink on his cheeks.

"It's...it's just so embarrassing, I mean I don't know if what I'm feeling is right or not. I'm scared that people might laugh at me." Ed chuckled a little bit at that, it wasn't so long ago that he and Mustang was having the same chat. Al looked down at the floor again. Ed realised what he had done and made Al look at him again.

"I wasn't laughing at you before you get that silly notion in your head, I was just remembering what it was like for me when I had to have this talk with General fur-face." Ed said with a smirk, Al giggled at that, he still found it funny that Ed was able to stay friends with Roy and still take the piss out of him.

"The first thing you need to remember is that it is normal, everyone goes through it. There isn't anyone in this world that hasn't had to go through the horrors of finding out that you are just like every other male on this planet. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well...I kind of blurted out something that I really shouldn't have done and Winry and Riza was asking me questions about it, I told them that I couldn't tell them and the conversation went to something else." Al said trailing off, he didn't want to have to tell Ed that he had said to Winry that he wanted to get away from him.

"When you say you said something you shouldn't have done, do you mean something regarding to Ling and the old Emperor?" Ed asked curiously, Al nodded his head it was obvious that Riza and Winry had already spoken to him about it.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about it, even Ling isn't supposed to know and he's the Emperor." Al explained, it was true that Ling only found out by pure accident and because Al was there at the time, he had managed to overheard the conversation. Ed nodded in understanding, he had found himself in so much trouble many times because he had found out something that he shouldn't have known.

"The problem is that you did say something which has gotten them interested, and Riza wouldn't ask you about it without good reason." Ed continued wondering what it is that made her so persistent about it.

"She said that it would help the millatery and you, if you decide to take the job that Mustang offered you, when Ling comes to visit. But I just think that she only wants the information to help Mustang get promoted." Al said bitterly shocking Ed.

_Ha ha I knew that you couldn't resist. _The dark voice said chuckling. Al frowned he didn't mean to say that so bitterly.

"I didn't mean that...I mean um..." Al stammered trying to say the right words but Ed's frown was making it hard for him to find them.

"Sigh, I'm sorry brother, it just felt like she was only asking for her and Roy's benefit." Al explained bowing his head, "I would tell them if I could, honest." Al said hoping that that would make Ed stop staring at him like he was. Ed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know Al if you have any information that could help us protect Ling during his visit then it would be good, I'm sure that Ling won't be angry with you for telling us unless there is something else your not telling us." Ed raised an eyebrow up at him giving him a questioning look. Al shook his head.

"N-no t-there isn't anything else, I would tell you if there was." Al stammered nervously. Ed watched him for a moment before deciding to believe him.

At the back of Al's mind the spirit sat back and just watched at how easily Edward could be fooled into believing anything that Al wanted. Maybe Al was right and everyone would believe him if he told them that what had happened was an honest mistake, but he wouldn't tell Al that. He needed Al and wasn't going to let the young fool ruin his plans by blurting to the millatery what had happened. There was no way that he was going to be imprisoned again.

**Oh, who is this evil spirit that Al has in his soul? And how did he get there? Will Ed be able to realise that something is wrong and help Al in time? **

**Sorry if I have confused anybody with this chapter, I promise that I will explain everything in the next few chapters. Hope that you enjoyed reading. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own FMA**

Ed had his talk with Al about the human body and how it changes and how your emotions change as you get older before leaving an embarrassed Al to sit on the couch in his room thinking about what Ed had said.

"Maybe I should tell Riza about the Dakuurufu clans plot to try and assassinate Ling, that way we will know that he will be safe cause Ed and the others will know what to look for." Al said looking into the mirror, the dark soul growled at him.

_And what about the threat that they gave you before you left? You know that they will go through with it if you decide to interfere in their plan._

"If that is the case then why aren't they doing something about Ling knowing? Surely they wouldn't be too happy about Ling knowing since he is the one they are after." Al argued, the dark voice laughed at him.

_What's to say that they haven't done something about it? They could have killed the person that had betrayed them and probably changing there plans as too try and catch people of guard._

"But it won't work because Ling already knows who it is that is trying to kill him...unless one of the other clans are using this as a diversion so that when it does happen it will be a shock." Al's said eyes widening slightly at the thought. The dark voice laughed again.

_What ever is going to happen you was told not to get involved, not just by the rival clan but your brother as well. _Al sighed as he remembered the conversation that he had had with his brother that day, but this is different, this won't only just affect Ling's country but his as well. He had to tell someone what was going to happen. Al thought about it for a moment before grabbing his coat and heading out of the door to go and find Riza.

On the other side of town Riza was walking Black Hayate thinking about Al and his behaviour since he's gotten back from Xing.

'It must be hormones, what else could it be? It's not like he's gone and done something stupid with alchemy again, May would have said something if something had happened during his visit to Xing.' She thought. Riza stopped to allow Hayate to inspect a tree when she saw Roy across the road with some young blond girl. She watched them for a moment then frowned when she saw Roy kiss the girl softly on her young lips, the girl looked barely eighteen. Without thinking Riza walked across the road dragging poor Hayate behind her and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Roy imagine meeting you out here." She said standing next to him placing her hand on his shoulder, Roy turned and gave her a slight glare.

"Riza? Yeah I'm going out tonight, what about you?" Roy asked trying to be polite, Riza smiled fondly at him giving Roy butterflies in his stomach, he didn't like where this could be going.

"Oh just walking Hayate, so who's your YOUNG friend?" Riza asked empathising the word young, the young blonde girl blushed and held out her hand to Riza to introduce herself.

"I'm Silvia, Roy hasn't mentioned me?" She asked hoping that Roy had mentioned something about her at the office.

"No he's never mentioned you before and he usually likes talking about his girls." Silvia looked at Roy and frowned at him.

"I see."

"Silvia the reason I never said anything was because your not like any off the other girls, your special." Roy said trying to convince her, Silvia's frown turned into a pleasant smile.

"Oh Roy that's so sweet." She squealed grabbing hold of Roy's arm and kissing him on the cheek, Riza grinned.

"So it's not because of what happened with Edward this morning in his hotel room?" Riza asked, Silvia turned and gave Riza a look that said 'how do you know about that?'

"I don't know what you mean Major, now if you don't mind, Silvia and I are going. I will see you tomorrow at work." Roy said flatly, he rapped his arm around Silvia to pull her close and start walking back down the street. Riza stood there and watched angrily as he walked away from her, she went to turn to head home when she shouted.

"Oh Roy, I will make sure to tell your other special girlfriends that you don't want to see them now." Before walking off home leaving Roy with Silvia who wanted to know who these other special 'girlfriends' are.

At the Star hotel Winry and Ed was sat at the table eating some take out food that Ed had picked up on the way home from Al's hotel.

"How did your talk go with Al?" Winry asked curiously.

"OK, Riza was right he just needed someone to talk too." Ed replied around his food as he ate, Winry handing him a napkin and told him to stop talking with his mouth full.

"He said that he's going to stay in Amestris until after Ling's visit and then travel back with them." Ed said after swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"That's good, so what's been making him stressed out? Was it something that one of us has done?" Winry asked wondering, Ed shook his head.

"No he was just finding it hard dealing with his emotions like Riza had said. Though he was acting a bit strange when he arrived." Ed said in a concerned voice. Winry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Strange? Like what? What was he doing?"

"When I knocked on the door, I heard him mumbling like he was talking to someone and then when he eventually let me in there was no one there. I think he might have been talking to himself." Ed replied slowly trying to work out what Al could have been doing.

"He could have been going though some theory's that he's got and was mumbling to himself as he was researching. You used to do it all the time." Winry suggested but Ed wasn't too sure.

"There wasn't any books about or notes, no it was more like he was having an argument with someone." Ed explained, Winry looked at him confused.

"Well then we should keep an eye on him." Winry said in a serious tone. They sat there and finished their meal and then went onto the balcony to look up at the stars as they sparkled in the night sky.

"I love you Winry." Ed said kissing her lightly on her head, Winry smiled and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you too."

The next morning Roy went into work in a foul mood. He walked into the office, slammed the door shut behind him and stormed over to his desk, throwing himself in to the leather chair making it squeak loudly, Havoc, Breda and Fuery stared at him with fear on their faces. Riza came over to Roy and dropped a large stack of papers on his desk with a loud thud.

"Good morning SIR. Here are your papers for today, make sure to have them finished by the end of the day, General Douglas isn't happy that he hasn't had his forms for the railway situation back yet." Riza said in a stern voice. Roy gave her an even look.

"Thank you Major, I will make sure to do them first. I would like you to go and check all of the filing cabinets in filing room three, since I think that everything has been filled wrong. Once you have done that you can read up on how to keep you nose out of every body else's business." Roy ordered, Havoc and the gang cringed, they quickly turned back to their work and pretended to work whilst listening in on what else was being said.

"I didn't do anything wrong SIR, I mealy said that I would inform the rest of your girls, that you care so deeply for, that you are now seeing someone else." Riza replied not fazed by Roy's unusual attitude towards her.

"You are dismissed Major." Was all Roy said before looking through the stack of papers that Riza had just dropped on the desk, looking for Douglas' papers to go through. Riza thought about saying something to him but then saw the glare that he was giving her and saluted before storming out of the room to carry out her orders.

When Riza had gone, slamming the door behind her, Roy sighed and put his head in his arms.

"What's happened chief? Did Hawkeye do something to upset you?" Havoc asked receiving a glare from Roy.

"That is none of your business. I am sorry that you had to listen to that but I want you to forget about it and do your work." Roy said annoyed, placing his head back in his arms. Havoc, Breda and Fuery looked at each other worried. They sat there and watched as Roy just sat at his desk with his head resting on his folded arms.

"Um sir?" Fuery said nervously. Roy lifted his head up and stared at him with angry eyes.

"What is it Sergeant?"

"Um...d-didn't Major Hawkeye j-just say that you had to do those papers?" Fuery asked shaking.

"Yes so?" Roy asked in reply daring him to say something, Havoc and Breda gave Feury a nudge under the table with their feet encouraging him to continue.

"Well...shouldn't you do what she says? After all if she comes back and finds that you have been slacking off..."

"She'll what? Shoot me? Scowled and shout at me? There is nothing that she can do Fuery, I am the commanding officer here not her. I will get these papers done by the end of the day but I will do it my own way. If she doesn't like it then it's tough, cause I've had enough of her bossing me around in my own office." Roy shouted making Fuery pale in fear, Havoc giggled.

"But I thought you would like that kind of thing Sir." He said receiving a glare.

"Not when it's Hawkeye and her gun." Roy said evenly, just then Riza came back into the office carrying another stack of papers in her arms. She marched over to the desk and dropped the papers on the desk with a loud bang.

"These are the rail forms that needs to be read and signed by the end of the day, I suggest that you get them done along with the others you need to do. Of course you are the commanding officer so I can't order you to do this but bare in mind that it isn't me going up for promotion soon." Riza said bitterly before turning and walking out of the office to carry out the orders that Roy had given her.

"OK what has happened between you two? We haven't seen you two this tense with each other since a few years ago, when Hawkeye caught you with that girl in the office." Havoc asked concerned with what they had just witnessed.

"That's none of your business." Roy replied sharply, Havoc sighed and walked over to the desk saluting.

"Beg your pardon General but if it is going to disrupt you and your work then it does. We all swore to you when we joined your team that we would help you reach your goal and if that means that we have to stand here and watch you to make sure you do your work then we will." Havoc said polity, Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I tell you what happened will you sit back down and leave me alone?" He asked annoyed, Havoc nodded his head he knew that Roy would tell them eventually. Roy cleared his throat before telling them what had happened the night before.

"She actually said that you was going to cheat on the girl? What made her do that?" Breda asked surprised at how Riza had reacted to seeing Roy going on one of his dates.

"Yep and Silvia ended up slapping me cause she thought I was watching some other woman in the bar we was in and stormed off saying that she doesn't want to see me again."

"Ouch that's harsh, so why is Hawkeye pissed? You haven't done or said something to upset her, have you?" Havoc asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Roy replied trying to think of what he could have done to upset her.

"I think you should go and talk to her." Fuery said timidly worried about getting yelled at again.

"Talk to me about what?" Riza asked standing in the doorway looking angry that Roy still hadn't started his work.

"I was telling them about our encounter last night. I must say that I am not happy with your attitude towards me and my date." Roy said angrily glaring at her with piecing eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but I wasn't the one going out with a girl that looked barely eighteen. You looked twice her age." Riza argued walking into the room and standing in front of the desk with her arms folded, a dark expression on her face.

"She was twenty-five, she only look younger then what she is."

"And how do you know that? Did she tell you? You know what kids are like for trying to get a date with you. I was only concerned that someone would see you thinking she was a minor and report you for using and abusing a child." Riza explained.

"You do remember what happened last year with that sixteen year old that made herself look older to get a date with you. You were lucky that you hadn't slept with her or else you would have lost your job and maybe thrown in prison." She finished with a sigh.

"I know but I checked this time, I went to her house and met her parents to check her age, they even showed me her birth certificate as proof. I didn't do something to upset you, did I?"

_'Only going out with that girl and not me. Why won't you ask me out? What have I done wrong? Don't you like me the way that I thought you do?'_ She thought bitterly, she wanted him to ask her out so badly but every time she thought about what their relationship would be like she remembered the dream that she had had and tries to forget about it.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I was just worried about you and didn't want you making the same mistake that you made a year ago. I am sorry if I offended your date and you. Please forgive me Sir." Riza said bowing her head slightly. Roy thought about what Riza had just said and sighed it was true that Riza was only watching out for him but it still wasn't like her to do something like that.

"Ok you are forgiven, but next time I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything in front of my date." Roy replied. Riza nodded her head and then looked at the others who were standing around watching the scene.

"Don't you all have work to do?" She asked placing her hand on her hip. Havoc, Breda and Fuery ran to the big desk and started doing their work.

"I've been down to filing room three and I found Lance Corporal Douglas in there without sighing in, she says that she was just looking for something about the Ishvalan war but when I checked the cabinet after she had gone I noticed that there were files missing on some of Edwards old missions." Riza said. Roy didn't like the sound of that, it meant that her father Brigadier General Douglas was researching Ed to find a reason to not let him do the job.

"Thank you Major for informing me. Could you go down and ask Major Fokker if he could come and see me? I think that we need to tighten the rules regarding the filing rooms." Roy asked, Riza saluted then went and left the office to carry out the request.

At the star hotel Winry was leaning against the desk talking to Pinako on the phone.

"We were planning on coming back tomorrow, do you really need me back on Wednesday?" She asked wryly twiddling the phone cord around her fingers.

"I needed you on Wednesday but you was on a train to Central. Will you be travelling back today?" Pinako asked with a sigh, "You know that it takes at least two days to get back here from Central."

"I know but it's been awhile since we've seen everyone and Ed went to talk to General Mustang because the Fuhrer has offered him a job." Winry said trying to explain why she wouldn't be back that soon.

"He's been offered a job? They aren't going to try and recruit him back are they?" Pinako asked suspiciously.

"No no it isn't like that. Fuhrer Grumman just wants Ed to escort Emperor Ling when he comes in a few weeks." Winry explained.

"Has he said that he's going to do it?"

"He has, he's going over to talk to the General later."

"OK well you can tell me about it when you all get back on Wednesday." Pinako said.

"But I don't know when Ed will be finished with the General and then we have to go and get train tickets. We don't know when the next train is due in."

"Just get back here for Wednesday, if it comes to it Ed can travel back on his own." Pinako said sounding annoyed with Winry's excuses.

"Ok granny I will see you on Wednesday, bye." Winry said hanging up the phone and handing it to the receptionist thanking him for letting her use it.

At HQ Ed was walking down the corridor towards Roy's office. "Ah Edward Elric what brings you here?" Came a booming voice behind him.

"Hey Alex, I'm here because General Mustang has asked me to help guard Ling when he comes to visit." Ed replied turning around smiling at his old friend.

"Well that's fantastic news, does that mean that you will be joining the millatery again? I here that they are looking for some new bright recruits to help them rebuild this country." Alex said.

"No I'm just doing this as a favour to Roy, you see when Riza wanted Winry to come to Central and go shopping with her, he arranged for us to stay at a hotel and even paid for it." Ed replied.

"Oh I see, well I'm glad that you have decided to help."

"So why are you here? I thought that you worked in architecture now?" Ed asked confused to see him walking around Central command.

"I'm here to talk to General Hakuro about some ideas he has for his garden, apparently he is very proud of his garden and has asked me to design a masterpiece that will make people marvel at it for years." Alex said with pride of being asked.

"Ah, well I had better go to speak to Roy and tell him my decision." Ed said waving as he turned to head towards the office.

"Wait before you go I was wondering if you could give this to your brother when you see him, he asked me when he was last here if he could borrow it to help him with the Xinginess culture for when he returns." Alex said handing Ed a large leather back book with Xinginess and Amestrian writing on it.

"When he returns?"

"Yes he said that he was looking forward to going back to the country and was eager to learn more so that he could impress May when he goes back. Edward is something wrong?" Alex asked noticing the look of confusion on Ed's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did Al mention when he was planing on going back?"

"Yes. He said that he wanted to go back for the Tsuki matsuri, which is in a few months time. I think that he is planing a huge surprise for May. 'sniff' isn't that romantic." Alex said pulling out a handkerchief to dry his eyes. Ed looked at Alex hurt and surprised that he knew about this before he did and wondered why Al hadn't told him about it.

"Ok well I will give it to him when I see him later." Ed said trying to hook the large book under his right arm. He said goodbye to Alex and continued walking down the corridor thinking about what he had said to him and wondering why Al hadn't told him about it.

When he reached the office door he knocked on it and waited to be allowed in. "Come in."

"Hey General fur-face, I've come to see you about that job offer." Ed said walking into the room before realising that Fuhrer Grumman and Major Fokker was sitting in front of Roy's desk, Roy gave him an angry glare.

"Edward so nice to see you again, I know that you are eager to tell the Fuhrer what you have decided but we are in a meeting at the moment, could you wait outside for us until we have finished?" Roy asked politely trying to suppress the urge to set Ed on fire. Ed said his apologies and walked back out of the office to wait for Roy to let him back in.

Ed was waiting for twenty minutes before major Fokker left the office telling Ed that he could go in now. Ed watched as the major walked down the corridor snickering about Roy being called General fur-face.

"Fullmetal you can come in now." Roy shouted to Ed through the door making Ed feel annoyed with his ex-superior.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Ed said angrily walking into the office to find that Fuhrer Grumman was still sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Grumman looked at him with humour shining in his eyes, he obviously thought that this was funny. Ed bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry for that sir, I was just..."

"Don't worry about it Edward, now you said before that you have come to a decision about the job offer that General Mustang offered you?" Grumman asked signalling Ed to sit down in the chair next to him. Ed sat down and looked at Roy who didn't look to pleased with Ed's behaviour.

"So what have you decided? I hope that it's good news." Grumman asked.

"Well sir I have decide to take the job." Ed replied.

"That's wonderful news. What do you want to be paid? Will a thousand cens be enough?" Grumman asked happy that Ed had agreed to the job.

"That will be fine sir, I'm just happy to be helping my friends out." Ed replied, Grumman stood up and offered Ed his hand to shake.

"General I need to tell you something." Al shouted running into the room panting. Everyone turned and looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Al what's wrong? Has something happened?" Ed asked concerned walking up to him to guide him to the couch.

_Nice one you idiot, now what are you going to say? That you need to talk about you hormones again, ha ha ha. _

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Al asked going pink with embarrassment.

"Not at all we have just finished. I will leave you to talk with the General, Just make sure not to keep him too long, he is a busy man." Grumman said as he went to walk out of the door, Roy stood up and saluted before sitting down again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roy asked Al who seemed lost for words.

"Well um...it's just that I have so information about Ling that may be of some use to you." Al replied nervously, Roy looked at him curiously.

"What information would that be? Is the Emperor in any danger?"

"Yes. There is a plot to assassinate him." Al said wanting to tell them everything that had happened whilst he was in Xing.

_What are you doing? You know what will happen if you tell them. Do you want them to do the same to you as they did to me? _The spirit asked angrily worried about how careless Al was being.

'_I'm not going to tell them anything like that, just that someone is planning on trying to kill Ling.' _Al thought.

"Who is trying to assassinate Ling?" Ed asked concerned.

"I don't know. I overheard someone tell Ling that he must be careful as someone wishes him dead." Al replied truthfully. He looked at the couch and noticed the book that he had asked Armstrong for when he was last there.

_Ah the book of Dakudoragon. _The spirit thought in a sinister voicethat sent a chill down Al's back causing him to shiver.

'_Will that be able to show us how to get your body back?'_

_Yes, we just need a few more things and on the day of the Tsuki matsuri everything will be complete._

A/N: Tsuki matsuri means moon festival and Dakudoragon means the dark dragon.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own FMA**

Two weeks later Ed was standing in Roy's office being lectured about having to wear a uniform, even though he isn't technically part of the millatery any more.

"Look Ed it isn't even a standard uniform, it's just so that people know that you are with us." Roy said pushing the jacket to Ed who huffed at him.

"It's stupid, it would be better if I was in plan clothes. That way I can look out for suspicious people without being noticed." Ed argued pushing the jacket back to him. Roy sighed, he knew that Ed would do this, he always had to find a fight in a conversation he didn't like.

"Ed this is an order from Fuhrer Grumman, he has said that he wants everyone who is working with us to wear a uniform so that there is no confusion if anything should happen." Roy explained but Ed wasn't buying it.

"Let me go and talk to Fuhrer Grumman. Once I've explained to him that this is a bad idea he will listen to me." Ed asked trying to convince Roy that he was right. Roy shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you can't, he has gone to the train station to personally check that the preparations are ready for tomorrow." Roy replied sternly.

"Then I will talk to him when he gets back."

"When he gets back he will be going into a meeting with all of us Generals. If you want I will mention to him that you are concerned with the uniform making you stand out." Roy said trying to make Ed stop complaining.

"Well you better, cause I've had enough of this bull shit." Ed said walking over to the couch making himself comfortable. Roy looked at him in confusion wondering what it is that he has done wrong now.

"What do you mean by that? As far as I know I haven't done anything that could upset you." Roy said sounding insulted that Ed could say such a thing.

"What do you know about Al's trip back to Xing?" Ed asked giving Roy an accusing glare.

"Nothing other than he's going to see May again. I think that he really likes her. Why what do you know?" Roy asked curious of the question.

"It's just that Al has been acting really weird for the last two weeks and I wondered if he had said anything to you." Ed said, the sound of concern and confusion in his voice, Roy gave him a worried look.

"Weird how? What has he been doing?"

"He's been talking to himself, like having a conversation as if someone else was in the room with him. I have tried to listen to try and hear what he is saying but then he will speak in Xinginese. I'm worried about him, he's not the same Alphonse that we all used to know." Ed explained, Roy stood up from his desk and sat down next to Ed who watched him and moved slightly to give him more room.

"It's probably nothing, Al could just be practising his Xinginese for when he goes back with Ling and the others. Your worrying too much Ed." Roy said placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right with him. It's like he's another person sometimes."

"Ed we all change as we get older, it's just taken Alphonse a little longer because of what had happened to you both, I mean look at you. You used to be a short, hot tempered, aggressive little shrimp and now look at you," Roy said. Ed nodded his head, he knew that what Roy was saying is true but he still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Excuse me sir but have you completed the papers for the new Ishvalan policies? We are going to need them approved by Fuhrer Grumman before we are sent back east." Riza asked walking into the office carrying a clipboard that had a list of all the things that Roy needed to have completed before they headed back east. Roy thought about it for a moment before standing up and walking back over to his desk to try and find it. Riza noticed the worried look on Ed's face and smiled sadly at him.

"What's wrong Edward? You worried about what could happen tomorrow?" She asked drawing him out of the thoughts he was having.

"No, I was wondering about Al. Have you noticed anything peculiar or odd about him recently?"

"No I haven't. Why is there something wrong with Al?" Riza asked with concern.

"There's nothing wrong with Al, Ed's just being over protective as usual." Roy commented as he looked in a draw in search of the papers that Riza had asked for. Ed frowned at him.

"I'm not being over protective. Al has been acting really weird, he talks to himself, stays up till all hours of the night reading these books that are written in Xinginese, he doesn't even talk to me like he used to." Ed said placing his chin on him hands with a sigh.

"Look Ed all I'm saying is that Al is still trying to find himself, you have already gone through all of this and have settled down with a beautiful girl who loves you, Al hasn't. Al is trying to find what you have, he's just going about it in a different way to how you did it. Don't let it worry you so much." Roy said looking at Ed with the signs of wisdom in his deep black eyes, Riza looked into those stunning orbs and thought about her feelings for the man that was standing a few feet in front of her. Ed noticed the look and grinned slightly before frowning, it was obvious that they liked each other so why weren't they together yet?

Roy found the papers that he had been looking for and handed them to Riza who checked them off the list.

"Ok next is the recruiting forms for the Ishvalan's that wish to join the millatery and serve both their and our country." Riza said Roy looked on his desk and found the folder that had all the forms that would be required for them to join up. Ed sat there and watched as they worked pretending that they didn't have feelings for each other than respect and friendship.

"Well as you two are busy I'm going to go and find Al. Is there anything that I need to do before I go?" Ed asked causing Riza to startle because she had forgotten that he was still there.

"No there's nothing else, just remember to at least wear the tie so that everyone else can identify you if something should go wrong tomorrow." Roy said handing Ed the ugly blue and white tie that was to be standard millatery formal wear, if wearing a uniform all day wasn't formal enough. Ed sighed and took the tie, he knew that there was no point in arguing about it again, and said goodbye before leaving.

Al was nervous, he pace back and forth in the hotel room that he, Ed and Winry was staying in, looking through the Xinginese books he's got, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Takeo what I'm I going to do, what if something goes wrong like last time and we both disappear or have a rebound? Are you sure that this is safe?" Al asked walking into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

_Everything will be fine, I have seen this done before to save a Emperor and watched him live for another ten years before finally dying. _The spirit said in reply, Al didn't seem to sure.

Outside the room Winry took out the key and opened the door to let herself in, she had been out shopping for something nice for her to wear tomorrow for the celebration off Ling coming to visit, when she heard Al muttering to himself in the bathroom.

"If that is true then why didn't the old Emperor do that? He could have saved himself from dying and Ling wouldn't be Emperor now." Al said to his reflection in the mirror.

_Because it is forbidden, just like human transmutation is forbidden here in your country. _The dark spirit replied his voice filled with hatred and anger.

"Is that why you where in that...?"

"Al? Al are you ok?" Winry asked startling Al who hadn't heard Winry come into the room.

"Ye...yeah I'm fine. Was just doing some more research that's all." Al stuttered in reply walking into the living room with a half hearted smile on his face, closing the books that where spread across the room.

"Oh, I thought that I heard you talking to someone. I heard you muttering in the bathroom." Winry said curious as to what Al was doing.

"I was just trying to understand something that was written in the texts of those old Xinginese books, I didn't realise that I was muttering. I must have sounding like a crazy scientist." Al laughed trying to take Winry's mind of anything suspicious that he had been saying. Winry gave him a concerned look before giving him a smile, she didn't know what to say to him and just decided to just sit down and look at what she had bought herself.

'_That was close. I thought that she might have heard something important then.' _Al thought slightly relieved that she hadn't asked him any more questions about it. But Takeo wasn't too sure and looked at her with suspecting eyes.

_I don't trust her. She will say something to your brother about it, I just know it, than he will watch you all the time or tell May that something is wrong. _Takeo said concerned, Al thought about this and then realised that he was right, for all the years he had known her he knew that she wouldn't sit back and stay quite to Ed about something like this, especially if it involved him. Al sat down next to Winry and put his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"Win, I know that you and Brother have been worrying about me but everything is fine. I'm just worried about talking to May about how I feel about her and her reaction to it. For all I know I could be wrong and she only likes me as a friend." Al said nervously playing with his hands. Winry looked into his sandy golden eyes and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You will be fine. We all can see how much she loves you and that she maybe worrying about the same thing. You need to tell her how you feel." Al looked at her confused.

"How do you know that she's in love with me? You haven't seen her in years."

"Because of what she writes in the letters she sends us, the way that she writes about you." Winry said in explanation, Al nodded his head trying to understand how girls could know these things just by reading a letter.

"Hey I'm back." Ed suddenly shouted walking into the room and throwing the tie that Roy had given him on the couch beside Al.

"How did it go?" Winry asked standing up to go and make everyone some tea.

"Annoyingly bad, the Fuhrer wants me to wear a uniform just like everyone else." Ed said taking his coat of happy to be out of the cold winter air.

"What? But you aren't in the millatery any more, they can't make you wear a uniform." Winry said surprised that they had told him to do that.

"Yeah I know but apparently Fuhrer Grumman wants all men to be wearing the same uniform so that if something should happen to Ling everyone will know who is the enemy and who isn't." Ed explained, Winry and Al gave him a confused look.

"But there will be civilians everywhere, won't that make it difficult for them as well? I mean it would be better if you are dressed as a civilian so that you aren't targeted, that way you have a better chance of protecting Ling." Al said worried.

"Well I've told Roy that I'm not wearing one, he wasn't happy about it but he said that he would tell Fuhrer Grumman about my concerns."

"Good, I should hope so as well." Winry said handing Ed the tea that she had made for them.

"How's your studying going Al? You must know the full Xinginese language by now." Ed asked noticing the books that were lying on the table.

"Yeah just about, some of their words are hard to say though." Al replied.

"Say something in Xinginese Al." Winry said wanting to see how much Al knew. Al thought about it for a moment before thinking of something to say.

"Anata no hi no u-inryi wa dodeshita ka?" Al said, Winry and Ed clapped in applause.

"What did you just say?" Winry asked.

"How was your day Winry?" Al replied.

"Ah, it was fine. Do you want to see what I bought to wear for tomorrow?"

"Not right now, I think Ed wants to leave it as a surprise." Al said, Ed nodded, "Yeah I want to see you in it tomorrow, besides I need to talk to Al about something." Ed said glancing at Al with a serious look. Al looked up at him with worry, what could Ed want to talk to him about? Winry noticed the stare and nodded, she grabbed her coat and went out to go to the café down the road.

Ed walked over to Al and sat down next to him. "Al, I need to tell you something." Al's mind was in a panic, the last time Ed wanted to talk to him about something serious they were getting ready to fight with Father.

"What's wrong Ed? Has something happened?" Al asked trying to hide the nervousness that was in his voice, Ed looked at him with sharp golden eyes.

"I've been think Al, long and hard about everything and I've come to a decision." Ed said making Al feel confused and scared wondering what his brother was talking about, inside his head Takeo was waiting dormant waiting to see if he would have to intervene in the situation.

"What are you talking about Ed? Your not making any sense." Al said wanting Ed to hurry up and put him out of his misery.

"I have decided that it's time that Winry and I went to the next level." Ed announced to Al's and takeo's relief.

"You mean that you are going to..."

"Yeah, I haven't got the ring yet but I thought that you should be the first to know." Ed said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Al knew what Ed meant by that, it was obvious when he gave Al the book that he knew that Armstrong knew something that he didn't. Something that was important for him to know as a brother.

"Ed I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, it's just that I didn't know how you would have reacted and I really wanted to do this." Al explained hoping that Ed wouldn't be too upset with him. Ed sighed and looked at Al with a smile on his face.

"It's ok Al, I know that you only went to Alex because you wanted to borrow the book from him. You must really like her to have gone to all this trouble."

"She is, I love her Ed. Just like you love Winry." Al said slightly blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm glade, I have been worried about you." Ed said in concern, Al nodded he knows that he should tell Ed about what had happened but he couldn't, not until he had completed what he needed to do.

"So tell me about this tsuki matsuri." Al smiled and told Ed about the ancient traditions of the Xinginese people and the wonders that await anyone who goes there with the excitement of a child telling the story of their adventures of playing in the woods or caves. Ed listened with a smile on his face happy to see that his little brother had found his wings and was free.

The next day came quickly and Ed was standing on the station platform in his uniform on with Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda and Fuhrer Grumman waiting for Ling's Royal train to arrive. A group of soldiers were standing out side the station guarding the entrance to stop anyone from walking in.

"Shouldn't they be here by know? It's already nine o'clock." Ed said as he looked down the track looking for the train that should be arriving soon. Roy shook his head grinning.

"It should be here shortly, don't worry you will get to see them soon enough." As Roy said that there was the distant sound of a whistle being blown. Ed continued looking down the track eagerly waiting for his friends to arrive. He waited for a few minutes when he saw the train come around a corner and heading towards the station.

"There here." Ed said excitingly jumping back from the edge of the platform and back in line with Roy and the others who were trying in vain not to laugh. The train pulled up at the station and a Xinginese man opened the carriage door, bowing his head as he stepped off the train and on to the platform, behind him stood Ling in a long red and gold robe and a red and gold crown on his head. Grumman bowed his head followed by Roy and the others.

"Greetings Your Highness." Grumman said with his head still bowed, "I hope that you had a comfortable trip."

"I did Fuhrer Grumman, General Mustang it has been a long time, I see that you managed to regain your sight." Ling said noticing that Roy had been promoted in the two years he hadn't seen him.

"Yes your highness, I was able to restore my sight with the help of Dr Marco." Roy replied, Ling nodded in understanding, it was obvious that Roy didn't want the Fuhrer to know too much about what had happened on that day. Ling stepped off the train with the help of his servant and walked up to his old friends followed by Lan Fan who was wearing her black ninja outfit and her mask and May who was wearing a beautiful long flowery pink silk dress that complimented her figure perfectly. Ed looked up at them and was surprised with what he was seeing. May was now standing at the same height as Lan fan.

"Wow, what happened to you? You get stretched out on a rake or something?" Ed asked stunned with the sight of her. May laughed at that glancing at Ling to make sure that it was alright for her to reply.

"You may answer Edwards question, I may be the Emperor but we are all friends here and I don't wish for that to chance." Ling said giving May permission to speak freely.

"Thank you your highness. No I wasn't Edward, though I could ask you the same question. Al had said that you had grown but I never imagined that you would be this tall. What happened? You decided to start drinking milk?" May asked causing Ed to gag at the thought.

"Hell no. It was that heavy auto-mail that I had, it weighed me down stunting me growth." Ed replied. Roy and the others lifted their heads and relaxed, they weren't sure how Ling would be after being Emperor for two years but it seemed that he was still the same as ever.

"We had better get going. The citizens await to see the Emperor of Xing and we can't keep them waiting." Grumman said smiling at their guests. Ling nodded and proceeded on following them to the cars that awaited them outside the station. Ling went in the car that had the open top so that everyone could see him as he passed with Ed and Lan Fan sitting in the back with him and a soldier at the front to drive them through the streets. Grumman sat in the car in front of that one with Roy and Hawkeye in and Havoc and Breda went into the car behind Ling's. All of them were aware of the plot against Ling and were armed ready encase any thing happened.

In town Al was standing on the curb with the other civilians waiting for Ling to drive by and wave to everyone, he watched as people walked by him, keeping an eye on anything suspicious.

_You know, they aren't just going to walk up to him and do it. These people are highly skilled and could assassinate someone from a long distance away._

_'I know that but it doesn't hurt to look, besides Ed will be with him so he should be fine, plus Ling has the ability to sense other people so he will know if something isn't right.' _Al replied.

_You are a fool if you think that that will work, besides there isn't anything you can do. You should be more concerned with getting what we need for the tsuki matsuri, we only have a few months to finish the preparations._

_'What else do we need? I thought that everything had already been collected?' _Al asked not liking the feeling that he was having.

_Tamashi no suwappu. _Takeo said in Al's mind causing Al to loose control of his body and handing it to him. A few people that Al had been standing next to saw Al jerk suddenly and asked if he was alright. Al's eye's flashed red before changing back to there original sandy gold.

"yeah I'm ok, sorry about that." Takeo said in Al's voice trying to sound kind and innocent. In the back of his own mind Al could see Takeo's memories as they flashed before his eyes. He saw four men sat around a table talking about something concerning the Emperor.

"_The Emperor is growing weaker, this could be our chance to make our move and take the thrown." _One of the men said as he showed them the bottle of poison that he wished to use, one of the other men shook his head.

"_We can't, he is already suspicious of someone trying to kill him. We need to try and trick him into doing something that will help us get his thrown." _He said looking through a book that said kurai hebi on it.

"_Takeo_, _You aren't planning on using the hebi no noroi? You know what the penalty is for anyone that uses that." _One of the others said sounding concerned with what Takeo could have planned.

"_My Father should have been the one to get the thrown not Ryuu Yao, he only got it because he had the Mura clan to help him with their Renkinjutsu. I need to find something that will beat them and get me the thrown that should have been my father's." _Takeo said angrily slamming his fist on the table. "_My father would have beaten then if it weren't for them."_

Al watched the scene in shock, Ling's ancestor was once Emperor? He wondered if Ling knew about this and if that was his reasons for trying so hard to become the Emperor. The scene changed in front of his eyes and before he knew what had happened he was standing in front of the Emperor who was obviously dying from some illness. Takeo stood next to the bed helping Emperor Yao take his medicine.

"Here you go your highness, I've been told that this will help you get your strength back." He said as Ryuu drank from the cup that Takeo was holding.

"Thank you Takeo, you have served me well over the years. I'm glad to see that you can find it in you to still serve the thrown after what happened with your father." Ryuu said weakly from the illness that was taking over him slowly day by day. Takeo just bowed his head to the wry Emperor.

"I only wish to help you as best I can your highness." Takeo said, "it is troubling to see you so frail and ill, your people are preying every day for the day that you will be well again."

"I know Takeo, I just wish I could be doing more for the people."

"I know but first you need to get your full strength back." Takeo said helping Ryuu to drink some more off the unknown medicine. Al watched with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, what ever Takeo had done to be placed in the talisment it had to be something to do with Ryuu Yao. The scene disappeared and Al thought that he heard the words tamashi no suwappu again before watching everything go dark. Al woke up a few hours later in a room that he thought looked like Roy's office.

"Al are you ok? What happened?" Ed asked worryingly rushing over to him when he noticed that Al was waking up. Al tried sitting up but found that his head was pounding in his skull and decided to stayed where he was.

"Ugh, where am I? What happened to me?" Al asked confused, not being able to remember anything. May came over to him and placed her hand gently on his head to check his temperature.

"Al what is the last thing that you remember?" She asked as she took her hand away from his head.

"I remember standing by the road waiting for Ling's car to drive by when..."

_Tell them that you thought you saw someone suspicious and went to investigate when you were hit around the back of the head. _Takeo said at the back of his mind, Ling, Lan Fan and May shivered and gave Al a concerned look but didn't say anything to him.

"I saw someone suspicious and followed them..."

_To the alley that lead to the large building called the hunter's inn. _Takeo said given Al the information he needed to help him lie to them. Ling, Lan Fan and May shivered again causing Roy and Riza to look at them curiously wondering if they were alright.

"To the alley next to the hunter's inn...after that I don't remember anything." Al explained shakily wincing from the pain he was feeling in his head.

"Yeah that's where Alex found you after you didn't arrive at HQ for the dinner we were going to have with the Fuhrer and the other Generals." Ed explained, "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah...m-my head really hurts...like someone hit me with something." Al said putting his hand on his head. Inside his head he could feel Takeo's presents and wondered if May and the others had felt it yet since they all had the ability to.

_Don't worry they won't think it's anything, probably think that they are cold and not used to the weather in this country._

_'what happened? All I remember was having a dream with you in it and another Emperor called Ryuu Yao.' _Al asked wanting to know what Takeo had done.

"I'll go and get Al some medicine for his headache, is there anywhere that you are hurting?" Riza asked as she walked to the door to fetch the tablets for him.

"No just my head." Al replied.

_Ah you had a flash back of my life did you, how much did you see?_

_'Not much, I saw one with you and some other men and then another with you and Ryuu Yao. Now answer my question, what happened?' _Al asked again.

_All I did was swap our souls round that's all, I could sense that something was going to happen and needed to get you away from the danger._

_'What danger? What happened?Couldn't you have warned me or something?'_Al asked angry that Takeo had done that with out telling him first.

_It would have been too dangerous for you to deal with._

_'But?'_

_All you need to know is that I have sorted out the problem and everything should be alright now. If they ask who it was that you saw just say he was a Xinginese man who you thought you recognised and was suspicious because he was sneaking around the back off the inn and you was concerned because of the threats made against Ling. _Takeo said. Al didn't know if he should trust Takeo but decided that he would have to in order to help him.

Ling, Lan Fan and May looked at Al with concern and fear, the feelings that they were feeling was making them uneasy and they hoped that the thing that they think could feel in Al wasn't what they thought.

'_I am going to have to watch Al closely and hope that my suspicious aren't correct, otherwise Al could be in great danger.' _May thought as she watched Al as he lay on the couch with Ed sat next to him with concern etched on his features.

**Thanks for reading.**

_**A/N:Tamashi no suwappu**__**, means soul swap.**_

_**Hebi no noroi, means curse of the snake.**_

**Kurai hebi, means dark serpent.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own FMA**

Ling and the others stayed in the office for awhile with Al, before Fuhrer Grumman came looking for them, informing them that the officers were waiting for their special guest so they needed to go and start the celebratory dinner.

"We can't leave everyone waiting, how will that look for the Emperor?" He said looking at Al with concern, wondering what had happened.

"But what about Al? We can't just leave him on his own, what if he has a concussion or something?" Ed asked worried that Al could have a series head injury. Roy thought about the problem for a moment before looking up at Armstrong.

"Alex do you think that you could stay with Al whilst we go to the dinner?" Roy asked.

"Off course, I would be more then happy to stay with Alphonse. He can tell me about all the things that he has learnt from Xing." Alex replied.

"Alright well we will be in the dinning hall if you need us. Please let us know if anything happens." Grumman said giving Alex a stern look.

"I will take care off Alphonse in your absence Sir." Alex replied saluting as they left the office to go to the waiting general who were probably getting angry for being made to wait.

Al lay on the couch and pouted, why couldn't they have just left him to rest there on his own? It wasn't like they couldn't trust him.

_Ah but they can't trust you. They think that you might wonder off and get hurt again._

_'I can take care off myself, everyone knows that.'_

_But that was when you were in that suit of armour, face it they all think that you are a soft, quite weakling who can't do anything without having someone there to hold your hand. They don't believe in you._

_'BROTHER BELIEVES IN ME AND SO DOES WINRY AND EVERYBODY ELSE.'_

_Is that why he asked those two chimera's to go with you when you went to Xing two years ago and made you think that it was your idea? _

_'He did that because I was still weak from when I got my body back, things are different now.'_

_Really? Then why don't you try and go to the bathroom and see what happens._

Al thought about it before trying to stand up making Alex rush to his side in concern.

"Alphonse what are you doing? You need to rest." Alex said forcing Al back down with his large powerful hands.

"But Alex I need to go to the bathroom, please let me get up." Al said in explanation. Alex sighed and releasing Al, helping him to slowly stand up. He went to follow Al to the bathroom when Al stopped and stared at him.

"I will be fine Alex, you can wait here for me."

"But I was asked by the Fuhrer to keep an eye on you to make sure that you are ok."

"Your not in the millatery any more, you don't have to follow his orders." Al said frowning up at him when he started following him again, Takeo snickered in the back off his mind.

"Alex the toilets are just there I won't be too long." Alex looked down to where Al was pointing and noticed that May and Lan Fan were standing near there talking to each other about something

"Ok but if you aren't back in five minutes then I will come in to find you." Al nodded, that did sound reasonable. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, staring at May and Lan Fan who hadn't noticed him walking towards them.

"There is definitely something wrong, the feeling that I get from him is like someone pouring ice water all over me." May said concerned, trying to think of what could have happened to have caused this.

"I know, but what can we do? We aren't even sure what it is that's inside off him." Lan Fan replied.

"I'm sure that there is something evil there, it's just trying to get him to talk to us so that we can help him." Just then May and Lan Fan shivered and they turned to see Alphonse standing there glaring at them with angry golden eyes.

"What was that you were saying May? You think that I have something evil in me?" Al said with hurt in his voice, May gulped she hadn't intended Alex allowing him out off the office. Al noticed May looking towards Alex and the stare that she was giving him.

"Oh right I'm supposed to be in the office, well you see I needed to go to the bathroom, which so happens to be the door you two are standing in front off. So if you wouldn't mind stepping a side so that I can do my business and then go back to the office that I am supposed to be watched in." Al said with bitterness replacing his usual calm and quite voice. May stood there frozen to the spot and didn't know what to do, the feeling off something evil emitting from Al's soul had made her powerless to do anything. Lan Fan could feel it too and bowed her head politely to Al, who stood there glaring at them and moved away from the door to give him room to get by.

"We are so sorry, we did not realise that this was the men's bathroom." She said as he walked by her and walked into the room. Lan Fan looked at Alex and beckoned him to come to them, walking away from the door so that Al wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Mr Armstrong, when Al gets back I recommend that you keep him in the office until the others come back from the celebrations." Lan Fan said.

"Why? What's wrong? He seems fine enough and he is such a kind and gentle person, I don't see why he would need watching." Alex said confused as to why everyone was eager to keep a close watch off him.

"Listen to me carefully. We think that Al's soul has been possessed by a dark spirit, we are not sure how, but he could be very dangerous. The amount off knowledge that this spirit could possess is uncertain but it could be very powerful." Lan Fan said making Alex confusion worse.

"How do you know this?"

"We can sense it, like an animal can sense danger." Lan Fan explained. Alex nodded his head in understanding, he had heard off the Xinginess ability to sense thing like souls, He was about to ask her a question when Al came back out off the bathroom, a dark gleam in his eyes. He walked passed May without saying a word to her and headed back towards the office.

"Alex, I was thinking that I might go back to my hotel, seeing as there is nothing to do here and I can't go and joint everyone else with the celebratory dinner." Al said glaring at Lan Fan who backed away from him.

"Well I'm sure that we could find you some books to read or something, I'm sure that they won't be more than a couple off hours..."

"I said that I am going back to my hotel." Al shouted storming passed Alex who grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Alex let me go. What do you think you are doing?"

"I am sorry Alphonse but I was told to keep an eye on you and that is what I intend to do. Now if you would go back into the office I'm sure that May could find you a few books for you to read."

"LET ME GO." Al screamed, clapping his hands together and pulling a dagger out off the wall that he was standing next to. Alex was shocked he thought that once Al had his body back that he wouldn't be able to use alchemy without a circle.

"Alphonse how did you...?" Alex was cut of by Al swinging the dragger he had created trying to make Alex back away from him. May who had been stood there watching in shock pulled herself out of the fear induced stare she had been in and rushed over to help Alex get control off Al again. She ran up behind him and throw her kunia activating it so that she pulled the ground from under his feet. Al fell back in surprise dropping the dagger that he had made and landed hard on the cold tiled floor banging his head again causing it to start bleeding.

"YOU BITCH, WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?" Al screamed, his voice filled with anger so pure and evil that it made her heart sink to her stomach.

"Al I am sorry but I have to do this." She replied trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

_See what did I tell you? They don't trust you, they think that you are no good and dangerous._

"Why? Why do you have to do this? What have I done to deserve this?" Al asked.

"Al please go back to the office and when everyone gets back was can talk about it." Alex said lifting Al off the floor and guiding him into the office to sit on the couch again. Al started feeling dizzy from the wound that was on the back of his head.

"Where did Lan Fan go?" Alex asked noticing that she was no longer there in the corridor.

"She probably went to tell our his highness what has happened." May said walking slowly behind him, hating the cold feeling that she could feel coming from Al.

In the dinning room, Ling and everyone else was sat talking and eating trying to enjoy the celebrations that were being held in his honour.

"So my lord, I hear that you are the youngest Emperor in the history of Xing. How is it that you managed to obtain this title?" Lieutenant General Trevena asked curiously.

"Well it was very simple, my siblings and I were set a task to do by our father, Emperor Tanaka." Ling replied.

"And what was this task that you and your siblings had to do?" Another General by the name off Webster asked.

"I am afraid that I can not answer that other than to say that it was a very difficult task." Ling said.

"But what was the purpose of the task? Surely the Emperor's eldest child would have become the next in line for the thrown?" Trevena said, a lot off the General's nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well my eldest brother's family was a traitor to our father and he was not able to decide who should be the next one to follow as he did not know all off his children, so he set up the challenge to see who the right person would be to become the next Emperor or Empress..." Just then Lan Fan was standing next to him whispering into his ear about what had happened to Alphonse.

"You don't say, are you sure?" He ask Lan Fan who nodded her head. "Yes your Highness, what would you like us to do?"

"Walashi wa Edowado to ippan-tekina Musutangu to bun de anata ni sanka shimasu. Wareware wa soko ni totatsu made no seigyo-ka da kare o tamotsu yo ni shite kudasai." Ling replied, Lan Fan bowed and headed back to the office to help May and Armstrong with Al.

"What was that about?" General Hakuro asked frowning at Ling for speaking in his own language.

"I am sorry Generals but I'm afraid that Al has had an accident on the way back from the bathroom outside General Mustangs ofice and they would like me to come and see him, as he is my friend. Edward and General Mustang would you mind accompany me back to the office. I am afraid that I don't remember the way back." Ling explained looking over to Ed and Roy who both looked worried and confused as to what could have happened.

"Off course, I'm sure that Edward would like to go and check up on him." Roy said standing up and saluting to Fuhrer Grumman who didn't look too pleased with the events of the day.

"Make sure to report back to me what happened so that the right forms can be filed out and filed." Grumman said in a harsh tone that sent chills down Roy's spine, Grumman was not happy with him about something and he will probably be hearing about it tomorrow morning when he got to work.

Ed was out the door and waiting for Ling and Roy who were apologising to Fuhrer Grumman. He frowned at the wall opposite him.

'What could have happened? I'm having a bad feeling about this.' Ed thought as he watched Ling and Roy walk out off the room and into the corridor. They walked part way down and then Ling ushered them into a corner checking that no one had been following them.

"Ling what are you doing? We need to go and see if Al is alright." Ed said in frustration wondering why he had waited for them in the first place.

"I am sorry Ed but I wanted to warn you both first before we go in." Ling said in explanation. Ed looked at him with panic in his golden eyes.

"Warn us? About what? What happened? Is Al alright? Tell us damn it."

"Ed calm down and let Ling explain himself ok." Roy said looking back at Ling for the explanation.

"I am not sure what happened but apparently Al is acting really out off character and tried to attack Alex." Ling explained shocking Ed who couldn't believe it.

"But why would he do that? He wouldn't hurt a fly." Ed said.

"I don't know but we can find out when we get there. I just wanted you to be prepared encase something was to happen." Ling said turning to head towards the office again.

In the office Al was laying on the couch with a cloth that May had made for him on the back off his head to try and stop the bleeding.

"Al what is the matter? You do know that we are only concerned for you." Alex said trying to find out what was wrong with the younger Elric. Al just lay there with his back to him, trying to ignore the voice that was snickering in his head.

_He he he he, I told you didn't I. They don't trust you. They won't even let you go back to your hotel alone._

_'what am I going to do? I just tried to attack Alex. Who was only trying to help me and doing what he was told._

_By a man who isn't his boss any more. He didn't have to stay here with you but he did._

_'Ed is going to be angry with me when he is told. What's wrong with me? I am not like this._

_What? Strong? Independent? Face it you have grown up and they don't like it. They want you to stay dependant off them. I have seen it happen many times._

_'Oh will you be quite. This is your fault.'_

_My fault? How is that?_

_'Well if you hadn't taken control off me and made me get knocked out some how than I would have been in there having dinner with them, instead of laying here with a gash on the back off me head.' _Al argued.

_If I hadn't done anything you would be dead now. I saved your life._ Al thought about this for a moment, it was true that he did have the feeling that he was being watched.

_'What happened? Please tell me I want to know.'_ Al asked pleadingly.

_You won't like it. Are you sure that you want to know? It might be better if you don't._

_'Why would it be better? Takeo I want to know, now please tell me._

"AL," Ed shouted as he ran into the office and skidded in front of the couch. "Al, what happened? Are you alright?" He looked at Al's head and saw the blood on the cloth that was on his head.

"Ed give Al some space," Roy said standing behind him. "Hey Al, you don't seem to be having a good time off it today. What happened?" Roy asked with a smile. Ling stood next to May and Lan Fan with a worried expression.

'_This feeling I'm sensing isn't Al's soul, there is definitely something else inside off him. Something terrible.'_

"Oh I...um."

_Tell them that you slipped..._

"Al got upset because we wanted him to stay in the office and rest. We tried to calm him but he lost it, for some reason, and transmuted this dagger and tried to stab me with it." Alex explained given Al a serious but concerned look passing the dagger to Roy to examine.

"WHAT? Al is this true?" Ed asked shocked.

"Yes it is but I had no intention of harming any-..."

"I can believe you Al, why would you do that?"

"BECAUSE I AM PISSED OFF WITH BEING FUCKING TREATED AS A CHILD ALL THE TIME. WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST GONE TO THE HOTEL LIKE I WANTED? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE THIS?" Al screamed sitting up on the couch supporting himself with his arm on the back of it. Ed frowned down at him, disappointment flaring in his eyes.

"YOU TRIED TO STAB HIM WITH A DAGGER THAT YOU TRASMUTED FROM THE WALL OUTSIDE. I KNEW THAT YOU WAS HAVING SOME PROLEMS AL BUT SERIOUSLY TRYING TO STAB ALEX BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T LET YOU GO BACK TO THE HOTEL. THAT'S ONLY SOMETHING THAT A..."

"INSANE PERSON WOULD DO? GO ON SAY IT. I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE ALL THINKING."

"Alphonse I think that what your brother is trying to say is that it isn't like you to do something like that. Know everybody just calm down. May do you think that you could heal Al's wounds for him? Before he bleeds to death." Roy said trying to keep the situation under control. May went over to Roy's desk and drew the transmutation circle she uses on a piece of paper before laying it flat in the couch and laying Al down on it before activating it.

Within a few seconds Al's head was healed and Al was able to sit up and stand without feeling dizzy. He stood up and walked towards the door glaring at Alex as he walked by him.

"Al where do you think you are going?" Ed asked in a stern tone.

"Back to the hotel to get ready for my trip. As I doubt I will be allowed to join you for dinner, I bet that the generals have had enough off waiting for you all and gone home." Al replied bitterly, Ed grabbed Al's arm dragging him back into the room.

"You may be having some emotional issues at the moment but that does not excuse what you have done tonight. Now apologise to everyone for your selfishness." Ed demanded. Al huffed and glared at everyone as they stood waiting for the apology.

"I am sorry for being kept as a prisoner in this office while you all had fun, hope that you all are happy." Al replied pulling his arm out off Ed's grip and storming out off the room slamming the door behind him. May sighed a sigh off relief, she was worried for a moment there that he was going to get violent with them again. They all sat on the two couches thinking about what Al had said as he left when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Came Roy's tired reply.

"General Mustang, Fuhrer Grumman is hear to see you Sir." Said a young soldier who saluted and stood at attention by the door.

"Fuhrer Grumman, we are so sorry about tonight. I will try to organise something for everyone so that..."

"I'm not here about that. Where is Alphonse Elric?"

"He's not here, he left to go back to his room about ten minutes ago." Ed said in reply. Grumman frowned and turned to talk to a few more men that were standing behind him.

"I want you men to go to Alphonse's hotel and escort him back here for questioning. Quickly now before he is gone." Grumman ordered. Ed, Roy and Alex looked at him in confusion.

"Sir beg your pardon but what do you mean bring him in for questioning? What is he being accused off?" Alex asked politely.

"I am afraid that we have found some Xinginess men dead near to were you had said you found him earlier, and two witnesses say that they saw a person described as Al fighting with some Xinginess men earlier today." Grumman explained. Edward jumped up to his feet and stormed over to him, a sad but confused expression on his features.

"You...you mean to say that you think that Al killed them?" He asked his voice shaking from the shock.

"I'm afraid that is how it looks. But don't worry, I plan to try and talk to him first before coming to any conclusions." Grumman explained.

"But why would Al do something like that? They must off attacked him first or something. He wouldn't just..."

"The Al we know wouldn't but this isn't the same Al that we all know and care about. Something has changed." Ling said voicing his thoughts. Ed gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Roy asked.

"I am afraid that I do but I am unsure as to what it is that has been taking over him. We would have to interrogate him ourselves before we are sure." Ling explained, "the feeling that I got earlier when we were here was not something off this world and it seems that the longer it inhabits Al, the more control it has over him. We need to find out what it is that is inside off him and figure out a way to get it out."

**Ooooh, was it Al that killed those two men in the alley? And what is it that Takeo is planning to do with Al? Will update soon. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma**

When Al got to the hotel Mr Rosethorn walked up to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah Mr Elric, I had a phone call whilst you was out from General Mustang. Apparently they need you back at HQ as soon as you can get there so that they can talk to you about something." He explained handing him the note that he had written to give to him.

_This doesn't sound good. Ask him what they want. _Takeo said.

"Why do they need to see me? I only saw them twenty minutes ago." Al asked curiously.

"All I was told is that it has something to do with the people that attacked you earlier. I must say you look alright for someone who was knocked out a few hours ago." Mr Rosethorn said suspiciously, "I suggest that you head back there now so that you can talk to them about it.

_This definitely isn't good, Al we need to go now._

_'Go where? What's going on here Takeo? Has this got something to do with what you wouldn't tell me earlier?'_

_Look Al I will tell you what happened but first we need to go._

_'But it can't be that bad can it? I mean it's not like you...killed...anyone, is it?'_

_..._

_'Shit you did kill them didn't you? That's why you didn't want to tell me. Damn. Well if it comes to it I can say that I don't remember what happened because off the bump on my head.'_

_I wouldn't take the risk, just go and get the things from your room and..._

"Mr Elric? Please you need to go. Otherwise they might bring someone over to fetch you and I don't want any trouble in my hotel. You bothers did enough off that when Edward was still a state alchemist." Mr Rosethorn said in a stern and angry voice.

"I just need to go upstairs and get something, then I will head straight over there." Al lied, turning to head towards the stairs. Mr Rosethorn, who was worried about the soldiers turning up if Al didn't go, grabbed Al's arm pulling him back trying to restrain him.

"I am sorry Mr Elric but I was told to not let you go upstairs." He explained trying to move Al towards the door.

"Oh for Gates sake, let me go. You know me. You know that I won't do anything..."

"My instructions were clear. I am to relay the message to you and make sure that you head to HQ for questioning." Mr Rosethorn explained, sounding addiment that he wasn't letting Al go upstaris.

"And how are you going to do that? If you are that worried then come with me." Al said with an angry look on his face.

"Ok but you have to call them first to tell them that you are on your way." Mr Rosethorn said, walking Al to the counter and handing him the phone. Al frowned at it and started dialling when Takeo started speaking to him.

_Al hit him. Surprise him then run up the stairs._

_'I can't, what if I really hurt him?'_

_Then let me do it. Cause we really need to get out off here._

_'No there must be another way...'_

_Tamashi no suwappu._ It was too late, Takeo had swapped their souls around again and Al was floating in the back of his own subconscious again seeing another flash back from Takeo's past.

_'Takeo, how is my father doing? It has been three weeks since you started him on this medicine and still there has been no improvement in his health__.' _A young girl said with concern and worry in her voice.

_'I am sorry Princess Asari, I am afraid that the poison that was used on your father is stronger than I thought it was. The medicine that I have been given him has been keeping him alive but it hasn't stopped the poison from spreading.' _Takeo explained to the young Princess, Asari stared up at him with questioning eyes.

_'What are you saying Takeo?'_

_'I am saying that there is nothing more I can do. All we can do is make him comfortable and carry out his final wishes.' _Takeo explained trying to hold back the evil smirk that was trying to break through. Asari didn't believe him.

_'No. There must be something that we can do. Maybe we can ask the Chan family to help us.'_

_'I'm afraid not. We don't know who tried to poison your father but with the Chan's ability to make medicines and poisons, they could have done this.' _Asari's stared at Takeo in shock.

_'Be careful with what you say Takeo, the Chan family has been an ally to this family for generations.' _Asari argued, _'If anything it would be you that could be a traitor, or maybe your Uncle Kane...agh.' _

_'Don't you ever compare me to him. To any off them. I have done nothing but try to help and obey your father, going against my father's own wishes to stand and fight with him. It is true that he could have done this but if he had then I would have known, for this is not the way he would have done it.' _Takeo said angrily staring dangerously at Asari who was trying to stand up after the slap he had just given her. He helped her up and bowed his head to apologise for his insubordinates.

_'I am sorry your highness for my behaviour just now. Please forgive me.' _Asari glared at him with angry eyes.

_'I want Ichirou Chan to come and have a look at my father. And that is an order.' _She said as she walked passed him and headed towards a large room with a dragon carving in it.

_'As you wish My Lady.'_

Al watched as Takeo walked down the corridor were he went into a small room to talk to someone. _'This isn't good. What do __you think we should do? If Ichirou Chan manages to figure out what you have been doing then...'_

_'He isn't going to find out. In fact we could use this to our advantage.' _Takeo said to the stranger in the room. Al watched as the scene in front off him vanished and he was brought back to reality.

_'I wish that you would stop doing that. Where are we? And what happened with Mr Rosethorn?'_

_Don't worry about it. _

_'Did you pick up the book?'_

_No it wasn't were you left it, I think someone must have taken it._

_'But who could have done that? Unless...'_

_Yeah I think that Winry took it when you wasn't looking._

_'We need to get it back. Where do you think they would have put it?'_

_Don't worry about it. Even if they do read it they won't understand what it means._

_'But what about Ling and the others? When they read it they will know what it is.'_

_They won't, cause the book is encrypted. The only reason you was able to read it was because you had my help and knowledge._

_'You didn't answer my other question. You didn't kill him did you? I mean...'_

_Don't worry he isn't dead. Though he will have a massive headache when he wakes up. He he he. Now look sharp we will be in Xing in a week and we need to go over what it is that we need to do._

_'But aren't we missing something? Don't we need a Tsuin seishin?'_

_Oh don't worry about that we will find that when the moment is right._

Back in Central Ed and Roy was at the hospital waiting to see how Mr Rosethorn was. They had gone into the hotel to find Al when they saw Mr Rosethorn laying on the floor unconscious with the phone hanging from the counter. They had asked one off the soldiers to call for an ambulance and ordered the others to search for Al until they found him.

"I can't believe that Al would do something like this. What could be wrong with him?" Ed asked as he sat next to Roy waiting for the doctor to tell them how Mr Rosethorn was.

"It isn't entirely Alphonse's fault, though it would seem that he has been completely stupid and done something that he shouldn't off done." Ling said walking up to them and sitting down on one off the cold hard plastic chairs placing a cushion underneath himself to make it easier to sit on.

"Hey that's my brother you are talking about." Ed said in Al's defence. Ling frowned at him.

"Yeah and he has broken a taboo again, a very serious one. In my country he could get executed for breaking it." Ling argued, Ed was in shock. Al wouldn't do something that reckless and stupid, would he? He had May there to help him understand everything there and guide him.

"How do you know this? And how long have you known?" Roy asked curious as to how Ling knew all off this.

"It's just how he made us feel when he was near us, it felt like my very core had been frozen over. Only something purely evil can cause that kind off reaction." Ling explained. They sat there in silence and waited for the doctor to tell them how he was doing. It was ten minutes later that the doctor came out and introduced himself.

"General Mustang? I'm Dr. Ellis, but my patiences usually just call me Malcolm." Malcolm said offering his hand to Roy who stood up and shook it.

"How is he? Will he be Ok?" Ed asked eager to find out if Mr Rosethorn was going to be alright.

"He will be just fine. He woke up about five minutes ago. He was lucky, the blow at the back off his head wasn't hard enough to cause too much damage. He will have to stay in over night for obviations, but he should be alright to go home tomorrow." Malcolm said with a smile, Ed sighed a sigh off relief.

"Can we see him? It's important that we find out what happened." Ling asked the doctor who hadn't noticed him sitting there. Dr. Ellis turned to Ling and bowed his head in respect.

"You may your highness but please don't stay too long as he will need his rest." Malcolm said escorting them into the room.

"Thomas, the millatery are here to see you. Do you think you are up for visitors?" Malcolm asked politely. Thomas looked up and nodded.

"Mr. Rosethorn, I'm glad to see that you are alright." Roy said sitting in the chair that was by the bed. Thomas grunted and glared at Ed who stood next to Ling who was sitting in the chair next to Roy.

"Why is that punk here?" Thomas asked. Ed looked around the room thinking that Al had walked in before realising that he was talking about him.

"Edward has come to see if you are alright. He was very worried about you." Ling Explained.

"More like worried for his brother." Thomas said angrily, "you both are as bad as each other, going around causing trouble in my hotel. I should have you kicked out and barred from coming back years ago."

"That's not it, I am sorry for what Al did to you and want to find out what happened so that we can find him and get him help." Ed explained.

"Mr. Rosethorn, please tell us what happened." Roy said sensing the tension that was building in the room.

"Yes I can. Al turned up and was going to head up to your room when I gave him the message you asked me to gave him..." Thomas explained what had happened worrying Ed and Roy when he mentioned that Al had grabbed him and that he had noticed his eyes flash red before getting all aggressive on him.

"His eyes flashed red? But why would they do that?" Ed asked freaked out by what they were told.

"It's the transference off the two souls. It must happen what the evil soul swaps with Al's." Ling explained.

"Red eyes? I think I remember Armstrong mentioning a few witnesses saying that they noticed Al's eyes flash red just before he went off towards the alley behind the inn." Roy said, "We thought that the men were just drunk and seeing things but I guess that they were telling us the truth."

"But what do we do now? Al won't be in central any more, he would have fled." Just then there was a knock on the door and Dr. Ellis escorted two soldiers into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but we have a report saying that Alphonse Elric was last spotted heading into the train station." One off the soldiers reported.

"It looks like you were right Fullmetal. Where was the train heading?" Roy asked the two soldiers receiving a frown from Ed for the 'Fullmetal' comment.

"It was the train to Xing Sir." The second soldier replied reading from the report.

"Too Xing?" Thomas gasped listening in to he conversation. "Why would he go to Xing?"

"It's not him that wants to go to Xing, it's the other spirit in side off him that does," Ling said thinking off what they should do next. "We need to see that book that you mentioned before, the one that Al was looking at all the time. It might told the answers that we are need to help Al and find out more about who it is that has possessed him. Do you know where it is? Al doesn't have it do he?" Ling asked worried that Al could have took the book.

"No Winry has it at the moment. She had a call from Pinako yesterday and was asked to head back to Resembool for some reason." Ed explained not happy that Winry was called back to Resembool at a time when her friends have come to visit.

"Did she take the book with her?" Ling asked curious as to where the book was.

"Yes she did. Since we knew that Al or this evil spirit would go looking for it." Ed explained. "Oh Crap, Winry." Ed looked at the soldiers with a serious but concerned look.

"Does the train stop at Resembool?" He asked looking panicked about something.

"Well I'm not sure...I don't think so."

"WELL GO AND CHECK." Ed screamed making them flinch. Roy frowned, he didn't like the way Ed was ordering the men around.

"Edward mind your tone, I'm the commanding officer here." Roy said.

"Well command them and get them to check the schedules for the trains. We need to know if there is a chance that Al, or this thing controlling him, could get off at Resembool and go after Winry."

"I know. You heard him men, go check the schedule for that train." Roy ordered. The two men saluted and then left to go do what they were asked.

"Well I think that you should give Pinako a call Ed, let her know what has happened and that she could be getting a visitor in a few days." Roy said. They all headed back to HQ where Hawkeye was waiting for them having had heard what had happened.

"Sir I've checked the train scheduling for that train and it says that it should arrive at the station in Resembool eight O'clock Tuesday morning." She said handing Roy the schedule for him to look at.

"Thank you Major. It says here that it only makes a few stops in towns that they do trading with." He said thinking off how they could use this information. Ed stood there in the door way with a worried expression, he was scared off what this thing could do to Winry but also worried about the consequences for Al. Riza saw this and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure that we can sort this out. We know that it isn't Al committing these crimes." She said.

"I know that but how did this thing end up inside Al's head in the first place? And why didn't he say something about it."

"The only way to be possessed by a rough spirit is to obtain an item that holds that spirit and use Alchemy whilst wearing or holding said object." Ling explained.

"And he was probably to scared and ashamed to say anything to us about it because off the consequences of what he has done." Riza suggested.

"Fullmetal, you need to make that call." Roy said holding out the telephone for Ed.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME FULLMETAL. I NO-LONGER HOLD THAT TITLE AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO." Ed screamed at Roy walking up to him and snatching the phone out off his hand. He dialled the number and listened to it ring waiting for Pinako to pick it up.

"Hello, Rockbell auto-mail shop Pinako speaking." Said the tired sounding Pinako.

"Hey Granny." Ed said with a smile.

"Ah Edward, I was wondering when you would call me. How have you and Al been?" She asked. Ed sighed and rubbed his head.

"Granny you might be having Al visiting you soon. He left this morning unexpectingly and we think that he might go to see you and Winry." Ed explained, Pinako looked at the phone in puzzlement.

"Why would he just leave? Has something happened? Did you two have a fight again?" The elderly woman asked. Ed explained to Pinako what had happened and about how Al's moods keep on changing causing her to drop the phone receiver.

"Granny? Granny are you alright?"

"Yes sorry, what do you want us to do if he does turn up?" She asked, Ed sighed again and tried to think off the best think for them to do.

"General, what do you think granny and Winry should do if he turns up?" Ed asked Roy, Roy took the phone of off Ed to speak to Pinako.

"Mrs Rockbell, this is general Mustang. We are going to try and stop him or at least divert the train so that we can get there first to retrieve the book that miss Winry has. We will also station some men, in civilian clothes so that they aren't recognised as soldiers, there for your and miss Winry's protection." Roy explained, everyone turned and looked at him with puzzlement. How was he planning on diverting the train? There would have to be a problem on the line for that to happen. Roy listened to what Pinako had to say to him before handing the phone back to Ed so that he could say good bye to her.

"Ok well you take care off yourself granny, and don't worry we will find Al and help him. Yes after I have kicked his ass for getting himself in this mess in the first place. Bye." Ed hung up the phone. Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Ling all stared at Roy waiting to hear what he had planned.

"So general after telling granny that, you must have already thought off a plan." Ed said grinning, breaking the silence that was starting to linger. Roy sat down at his desk and smirked. "I do, but first I will need to pull in some favours from some old friends that live up near there." Roy explained the plan to everyone, telling them the rolls that they would be playing and asking Riza to arrange for some men in the East to be station in Resembool in case things didn't go the way they wanted.

Ed sat and listened quietly to the plan as it was explained, a strong feeling off worry and dread coming over him. '_Al please be ok. We are coming to help you, just please don't do anything rash.'_

**ooh what is this plan that Roy has to retrieve the book? And why is it important that they get it before Al? Find out in the next chapter. R & R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Al sat on the train staring out off the window at the trees whizzing by, bored out off his mind. He thought about everything that had happened since the incident that had caused Takeo to jump into his body, and shivered at the things that he has been made to do.

"Why did you have to hurt those people?" Al asked Takeo.

'_Because they were in our way. We can't wait around waiting for people to do as we ask, if we do that then we will never be able to separate ourselves from each other. And I would very much like to get my body back.' _Takeo explained.

"But you didn't have to kill those men. You could have just knocked them out or something." Al argued, an elderly man that was sitting in the seat across from Al, heard him and stared at him with wide eyes, shifting away slightly so that he was closer to the window. Al realised that he had been talking out loud and looked away from the scared man nervously.

_What are you getting nervous about? It's not like there is a lot off people around to hear you._ Al ignored him and went to staring blankly out off the window again.

_'Ed must be angry at me for what happened with Mr Rosethorn, I hope that he will listen to me when the time comes.'_

_Hah, you think that your brother will listen? I doubt it, you saw what he was like when he heard that you tried stabbing that big butch guy. I don't think he will listen after they find out what happened with Mr Rosethorn or the Xinginess men that attacked you/me the other day. _Al hated to admit it but Takeo had a point, he glare at his reflection in the window, watching as his eyes shined red. Suddenly the train came to a complete stop, causing Al to loose his balance and fall of off the seat, knocking his head on the seat in front off him. The few other passengers that were on the train looked around in bewilderment muttering to each other wondering what could have caused the train to stop.

"What happened?" A elderly woman asked looking out off the window trying to see what could have stopped the train.

"Oh my it's train robbers isn't it?" Someone else said panicked. Just then a soldier walked onto the train and held his hands up to quieten the scared and confused passengers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have you attention please." He said loudly causing the passengers to look at him, "I am sorry to say that do to some unexpected damage on the tracks, the train has had to be stopped. We have nformed the nearest station to us, and they are senting us another train to pull us back the other way again and take us back so that we can detour another way. I am sorry if this has inconvenienced you and hope that we can get you all back on your journey as soon as possible." The soldier continued causing the passengers to mutter amongst themselves.

"What is the damage that is on the track?" The elderly man that had been staring at Al asked, sounding unsure with what the soldier was saying.

"The track has been blown up and some off the track is missing." The soldier explained, noticing Al sitting in his seat with a worried expression. The elderly man saw where the soldier was looking and walked over to him so that he could talk to him in private.

"How did you know about the explosion in time to stop the train?" The man asked suspiciously as he walk up to the soldier, who looked concerned with the question.

"We was given a tip off that someone was planning on blowing up the tracks here to derail the train and came here to investigate, we found that the person who had tipped us off was telling us the truth and stopped the train in time to prevent an accident." The soldier explained.

"Your here for the young lad over there aren't you?" The elderly man asked quietly so that no one else could here them. The soldier looked at the elderly man wondering how he knew that and nodded.

"Yes, but not at the moment. We just need to know that he was on this train. How did you know that anyway?"

"I noticed the way you looked at him. You see before the train screeched to a halt I heard him talking to himself about some strange things." The elderly man explained.

"What kind off things was he saying?" The soldier asked.

"He said 'But you didn't have to kill those men. You could have just knocked them out or something.' Like he was talking to someone." The elderly man replied. The soldier looked up at Al with concern and confusion in his eyes. He thanked the man for the information and reassured him that he would stay in the carriage as they waited for the other train to arrive to pull them to a safe route for them to take. Al looked up at the soldier again and frowned as he went and spoke to another soldier that he recognised he be a man that used to work at Eastern command.

_Looks like they have come here to find us._

_'Yeah, they are probably planning on informing the General off my were abouts so that they can get me. This must be a ploy for them to try and catch up with me.'_

_We can't let them know that we know. If we do then they might expect us to do something. _Takeo said reading Al's thoughts as he tried to think off away out off there. Al frowned.

_'What should we do then? Sit here and wait for them to catch up to us? You was the one that said that we needed to try and avoid the millatery remember.' _Al thought annoyed that he hadn't seen this coming.

_You should play innocent for awhile and wait until we get to the next town, then get off the train and find some other way to get to Resembool._

_'But the only way to Resembool is by train. If we walked then it would take weeks.' _Al replied angrily.

_Then I suggest that you stay on the train until you get to Resembool._

_'Oh crap! What if they are doing this to get the book? I knew that I should have tried to hide it better.' _Al thought feeling stupid for just hiding it under his mattress.

_How would she have known where to look? She must searched the room until she found it. _Takeo said filling Al's mind with suspicious thoughts.

"Alphonse Elric?" The soldiers voice shouted pulling Al out off his thoughts. He looked around the carriage noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"Yes?" Al asked nervously.

"Ah there you are, It's ok we are just checking the names on this list to make sure that there isn't anyone here that shouldn't be. Sorry for interrupting your thoughts." The solider said with a smile.

Outside the train the soldier that Al had recognised was talking to his superior.

"Alphonse Elric is on the train Sir. One off the passengers was concerned about the way he was talking to himself and spoke to Samuel quietly about it."

"Thank you Jason, do you know what it was that he was saying?" Colonel Sunders asked.

"Yes sir. Apparently he was heard saying 'You should have knocked them out instead off killing them.' Or something along those lines. What do you suppose he means?" Jason asked feeling a little uneasy about the comment.

"He must be talking about the dead Xinginess men that Roy mentioned to me whilst talking to me on the phone." Colonel Sunders replied putting his hand on his chin.

"What do you want us to do Sir?" Jason asked.

"Go and tell Emily and Rolf to go and sit on the train with Samuel, if any off the passengers ask them why they are there, tell them to say that it's for their protection as you don't know if the people who attacked the line will try and take over the train after we have gone." Colonel Sunders said.

"Yes Sir." Jason said saluting before heading towards a small group to relay the message. Colonel Sunders sighed and heading to Sergeant Swan who had the portable phone that she had attached to the phone cable near the track.

"Sergeant Swan, I want you to try and patch me through to General Mustang." He said sitting down beside her. Swan saluted and cranked the phone typing in the code that would connect her to Fuery's phone.

On another train heading towards Resembool, Roy and the others sat on the train waiting to here some news from Roy's contacts from the east. Fuery was watching Roy, Havoc and Breda play a game off black jack, to Riza's annoyance, when the phone started ringing. He jumped slightly at the sound off the phone and stood up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sergeant Fuery. Colonel Sunders is on the line for General Mustang. Is he there?" Swan asked him. Fuery blushed at the sound off her voice and nodded before remembering that he was talking to her on the phone.

"Yes he is. General, Colonel Sunders is on the line for you." Fuery said handing the phone to Roy.

"Thank you Sergeant. Hello Charlie have you got some news for me?" Roy asked.

"Hey Roy, yeah I do. It's as you said Alphonse Elric is on the train heading towards Resembool. Apparently he has been reported saying some strange things to himself. One off the other passengers heard him say 'You should have just knocked them out instead off killing them.'" Charlie said reading the quote that Jason had written down for him. Roy frowned at the sound off that, causing everyone in the room to look at him with worry. Ed who had been sitting by himself reading a few books on Xinginess curses and forbidden arts, jumped off the seat that he had been sitting in and walked over to him.

"What's wrong General? Has something happened to Al?" He asked, Riza placed her hand on Roy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"He is fine. Just been saying some incriminating things in front off some off the other passengers on the train. What worries me is that he is talking freely with this thing, like he has excepted it there. The sooner we get to Resembool and retrieve that book the better." Roy said, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"No he has been acting pretty normal instead off the strange comment he made. We will stay on the train and watch him and see what he does when he gets to Resembool." Charlie replied.

"Ok thank you Charlie, I will see you when you arrive at Resembool. We are on the express train at the moment and it is only us on it so I have ordered the driver to not stop until we get there, unless he needs to stop for water or coal." Roy explained, they said their good byes and hung up. Riza noticed the look on Roy's face and pulled him out off the room so that she could talk to him.

"I know that look Roy, what's wrong?" Riza asked in a firm but caring voice. Roy sighed and looked her in the face.

"I don't like the feeling I am having. I think that we may have to fight Al to try and stop him and because off the spirit inside off him I am not sure how we can do that without really hurting him." Roy replied, Riza nodded she too had been thinking about that and was worried about Ed if that was to happen. She noticed the sadness in Roy's eyes and gave him a hug, causing him to jump at the surprising contact from her.

Inside the room Havoc, Breda, Ed and Fuery was watching them as they shared their interment moment together.

"Do you think that they will get together? I mean they have always been close but it has always been in a friendly way." Fuery said causing Havoc and Breda to giggle at him whilst Ed gave him a knowing look.

"It's obvious that they love each other, why else would Riza put up with the stuff that he gets up to in the office?" Havoc said.

"But she doesn't. She is very strict with him." Fuery argued making them laugh harder.

"Fuery you seriously can't be this naive can you? I mean you are a grow man. Ed is like nine years your junior and he can see it. Can't you Ed?" Breda asked.

"Off course I can. The Major and General are madly in love with each other." Ed replied.

"Then why don't they just go out?" Fuery asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fraternisation laws." Havoc said.

"No it isn't that. Remember General Moore got married to Lieutenant Kell last year, it has to do with something else. But what?" Just then Ed noticed Riza looking at them through the window and moved away from the door to go read the book that he had been reading, whilst Havoc, Breda and Fuery went to sit at the table where they had been playing cards. Roy saw the movement and smiled. He turned Riza back towards him and moved closer to her making her blush.

"You know, we could give them something to really look at." He said as he placed his lips softly onto hers. Riza was stunned for a moment before returning the kiss. Roy was surprised that Riza was returning his kiss and deepened it, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Suddenly Riza started seeing flash backs off the dreams that she had been having, seeing Roy laying in front off her motionless as her evil voice rang out in pearls off laughter.

In a panic Riza pushed Roy away and stared at him with eyes filled with love but confusion. "I'm sorry General, excuse me." She said as she ran down the aisle leaving Roy wondering if he had done the right thing. He went back into the room to see everyone staring at him with a knowing look.

"So General, you and Major Hawkeye looked close out there. Is there something going on that we don't know?" Havoc said in a joking manner. Roy sighed and glared at Havoc.

"No we are just good friends. Now how about we go over the plan again. Edward have you found anything in those books you've been reading?" Ed looked up at him, noticing that Riza wasn't there with him.

"Where's Riza? Wasn't she with you?" Ed asked.

"She went to the bathroom, now Ed answer my question." Roy replied sounding annoyed, Havoc and Breda gave each other a wry look.

"There is in this book. A story about an evil person who had the Emperor executed and then tried to transferee his soul into the Emperor's dead body so that he could rule." Ed explained sitting down next to Roy to show him.

"Who is this person that tried to take over the dead emperor's body? And what happened to him?" Roy asked.

"I don't know what his name is, it looks like someone has crossed out the name, but it says that Princess Asari was suspicious off the man and had someone keep an eye on him. She found out about what he had planned and stopped him by having one off the Chan clan trap him into a talisment. The Emperor was taken back to the palace were he was buried and his eldest daughter, Chika Hea, became the new empresses." Ed explained.

"The Chan clan. That's May's clan isn't it?" Breda asked.

"Yeah it is, HEY LING GET DOWN HERE!" Ed shouted out the window. Ling who had been sitting on the roof off the train for some reason, climbed down and through the window.

"You wanted me?" He asked sitting at the table frowning at the hard, cold chair that he had just sat on. "Why do the chairs in your country have to be hard and cold?" He complained going to the luggage apartment to get himself a cushion that he carries around with him everywhere.

"Ling can you tell me what this says." Ed asked pointing out the Xinginess text that he wanted translated.

"Yuiitsu no higashi, junkin no tamashi, yori tetsugaku-sha no musuko wa, torappu sa reta seishin o jitsugen suru koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no monodearu to baindo. Shikashi, sore wa kakaku ga fuzoku shite imasu. Dare ka o gisei ni suru hitsuyo ga arimasu." Ling read out loud, "it means, only the son off the philosopher off the East, the pure gold soul, can release the trapped spirit and bound it to another. But it comes with a price. Someone has to be sacrificed." Ling translated, he frowned and called for May to come and see him.

"You called my lord?" She said bowing her head to him. "Yes, do you ever remember Al buying something or finding something that you thought seemed strange to you?" Ling asked noticing the text in the other book that Ed had circled with a pencil.

"Yes I do remember Al finding a talisment, he gave it to me but I felt a overwhelming feeling off dread, so I told him to get rid off it. After that Al left and went back to Amestris saying that he missed his brother and wished to go home but promised that he would come back so that he could finish his training." May explained.

"So this talisment that Al found could have had the trapped spirit inside off it." Ed said.

"Yes he must have been wearing it when he used his alchemy, causing the spirit to use the opening to get inside off Al."

Back on Al's train, Al sat quietly in his seat watching out off the window at a rabbit that was eating some grass by the tracks. He thought about what Takeo had told him but realised that he knew nothing about him or how he ended up trapped in the talisment in the first place.

_'Takeo, whilst we are waiting for our train to continue on it's journey you could tell me about what happened to you. How was it that you ended up in that talisment? And why did May reject it when I offered it to her? _Al asked curiously, he thought it was strange that May told him to get rid off it.

_Maybe she didn't like it. Anyway I am worried about being stuck here. We need to get to Xing within the week. _Takeo said.

_'Why? The moon festival isn't happening for another month yet.' _

_There is someone that I need to go and visit._

_'Who?' _Al asked.

_Let me make you a deal. If you manage to find away to get us to Xing, I will show you what happened to me. _Takeo said, Al thought about it then agreed wanted to learn more about the soul that was trapped inside off him. He thought about what he could do to help get the train moving again when an idea came to him. He stood up, causing Samuel to look up at him.

"Alphonse were are you going? You need to stay in your seat like the other passengers." He said grabbing hold off Al's arm to stop him from leaving the train.

"I am going to go and look at the track. I think that I may be able to fix it with my alchemy." Al replied, forcing his arm out off Samuel's grip and walked off the train onto the tracks to investigate the damage. Al walked a little way down the track when he came to the damaged track. Samuel and a few other soldiers followed him to keep an watchful eye on him. Al examined the damage on the track calculating the amount off metal he would need to fix it.

"Is there any spare piece off metal around? I will need it if I am to fix the track for us." Al asked the soldiers who looked as if they didn't know what to do.

"This isn't good, what if he is able to fix it like he says? This could make it difficult for General Mustang and his team in Resembool." Emily whispered.

"Ssshh be quiet we don't want him to hear us." Rolf replied. Al stood back up again and looked up at them.

"Didn't you hear me? I need some metal to fix the track with. Could someone please go and find some for me." Al said again sounding annoyed. Samuel nodded and told Rolf to go and look for him. "Go and inform the Colonel." He whispered as Rolf went to search for some metal.

Al knelt down and pretended to be examining the track again. _'I think that they are trying to keep us here. They must be waiting for something or someone. They haven't tried arresting me yet so we can presume that they are after the book that Winry stole from me.' _Al said feeling angry that his friend would go behind his back and steal from him like that.

"Alphonse Elric?" Someone asked behind him, Al stood up again and turned to face the person.

"Yes?"

"I am Colonel Sunders. I would like to ask that you come us, we have some questions that we would like to ask you." Colonel Sunders said.

"What about?" Al asked wryly.

"About something that happened back in Central. We have informed Central off what happened with the tracks here and had to give them the passengers list. Now will you please come with me." Colonel Sunders said. Al was panicking, he knew what the Colonel was talking about and didn't want anyone to find out about what he had done in Xing. Without warning Takeo took over Al's body again, his eyes flashing red as he stared at the officer in front off him.

_Well Al you got what you wanted. Enjoy the show. _Takeo thought as he attacked the man that was standing in front off him.

Al sighed as he saw Takeo's life flash before his eyes again, he had said that he wanted to see what had happened to him but not like this.

_'Takeo the emperor's life has nearly faded, we need to do it as soon as his life has drained away from him, otherwise it will not work.' _A man said as he sat around a table.

_'I know Izo, it won't be too long now. We told the country that we will bring back their Emperor and we will succeed. _Takeo said laughing with glee. Everyone there that was around the table started laughing and cheering him, except for one that just sat there with a worried look on his face. Al watched as Takeo left the secret room and left to go and attend the Emperor to his wishes.

The scene then skipped to a few days later in a big temple like room, Al could see the old Emperor laying on a stone slab with Takeo standing above him.

_'finally the thrown will be mine, just like it should have been my fathers.'_

_'STOP! You will not touch him.' _Cried Asari running into the temple with some guards behind her.

_'There I told you that he couldn't be trusted, he is trying to take over our Emperor so that he can become Emperor.' _The man from the secret meetings said.

_'Thank you Hayato for informing me off his plot, Guards arrest him and take him to the tower.' _Asari shouted, the guards ran to Takeo and went to grab him when he clapped his hands together activating the circles that were around the room.

_'AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH' _

_'ha ha ha ha ha,' _

_'Ichirou stop him!' _

BOOM!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will Ichirou be able to stop him in time? And what will Ed do when they find Al? Find out in next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own FMA**

_'AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH' _

_'ha ha ha ha ha.' _

_'Ichirou stop him!''_

BOOM!

Al watched as Takeo set of another reaction causing some hidden bombs to go off. Takeo was standing at the alter laughing and holding a knife above the Emperors body.

_'Why do you try to stop me? I am trying to help this country by bringing back your Emperor.' _Takeo said, Ichirou glared up at him as he tried to stand up from the injury he had gotten from the blast.

_'Don't bother trying to lie now. We heard you in the hallway saying that "You" will finally be Emperor like your father "should" have been.' _Princess Asari shouted, standing up with the help off Hayato.

_'Hah you will still have your beloved Emperor, just not in spirit.' _Takeo laughed, he brought the knife down into the Emperor's chest, the knife glowing red on contact. Al shivered as he felt the power starting to serge through Takeo's veins as he got ready to transferee his soul into the Emperors.

_'Stop him! We can not allow him to complete the ritual.' _Asari screamed, Ichirou throw his kunia at Takeo causing one to go into the talisment he was wearing, Al recognised it as the same talisment that he had bought from a man at the market and offered to May as a gift.

_'Stop you fools, what are you doing?' _Takeo shouted at them as he tried to remove the kunia that was stuck tight in the metal. Ichirou draw a circle on the ground, which Al recognised as being the same symbol that was in one off the books that he had been reading, and activated it as Takeo activated his.

_'AAAAHHHHGGGG, NO, NO STOP WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' _Before an answer could be given Takeo gave an almighty scream that echoed in the stone temple. He clutched onto his chest and fought to keep himself up as the energy that was supposed to be going into the dead Emperor seeped into the talisment that he was wearing.

_'I WILL... GET YOU ALL FOR THIS, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL BE AVENGED.'_ Takeo wheezed as he fought desperately to stay concuss. Princess Asari, Ichirou Chan and Hayato watched as Takeo dropped to the floor in a heap motionlessly.

Al stood and watched as Princess Asari ran to her fathers side as Ichirou Chan picked up the talisment that was around Takeo's neck, checking his neck for any signs off life. He felt angry at what Takeo was trying to do but at the same time he felt sorry for him, and pitted him for his misfortune. He felt himself being pulled back to reality and blinked at the site in front off him.

_Ah I wondered when you would wake up, I was starting to get worried. _Takeo said, Al looked around and frowned at his surroundings.

_'How long was I out for?' _Al asked wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

_Three days. To be honest I was hoping that you would be out for a while but not three days, it must have been a long flash back.'_Takeo replied.

_'THREE DAYS? What happened whilst I was out? What did you do to the soldiers?' _Al asked concerned with the consequences that he would have to face.

_Don't worry all I did was knock them out and then fixed the track so that I could take the train. I made sure to..._

_'You stole the train? Are you trying to make me into a fugitive? Do you realise that each time you do something like that it makes things worse for me. It is going to be difficult to explain all off this without the charges against me.' _Al said finding it hard to try and keep hold off his anger.

_Well no one was killed so you don't have to worry about that. Just try and concentrate on what we need to do and then once we have achieved that I can help you explain it all to them. _Takeo said trying to calm Alphonse down but Al couldn't stop thinking about the flash back he had seen and the dead Emperor that he had tried to posses.

_'You wanted to take over Xing and get revenge on Emperor Yao for what happened to your father didn't you? That's why you ended up imprisoned in the talisment because the transmutation was interrupted by Ichirou Chan...'_

_Don't say that name in front off me. He was the biggest traitor that country has ever seen. _Takeo said angrily.

_'Why what did he do that was so wrong? From the looks at what I saw he saved Xing and was a very close ally to Princess Asari.' _Al replied just as angrily.

_'Have you not read the history books? Princess Asari Yao and Ichirou Chan married a year after the incident with me. They were happy for many years until Empress Hea decided that she wanted to bear his child.' _Takeo explained shocking Al who wondered how Takeo could know all off this since he was trapped in the talisment for many years. In fact how many years had it been? Takeo read the questions in Al's mind and laughed.

_'I know all off this because when the talisment was found by the man that sold it to you, I was able to read his thoughts just as I am doing now. You see when someone is wearing the talisment I am able to hear them and read their mind with out them knowing but not actually be apart off their mind like I am with you, and he liked to read a lot off history books.' _Takeo said, Al didn't believe him.

_'So you are telling me that you was...'_

"Alphonse Elric? Alphonse it is you. What are you doing back here so soon? I was told that you were heading to Xing after the visit from Emperor Yao." Someone said noticing him standing there just outside the train station. Al looked at the Elderly lady that usually runs the ticket counter and blinked, he looked up at the sign above the station to see that he had arrived in Resembool.

"Al are you ok? You look kind off lost." Mrs Pots asked with a wry smile crossing her kind features. Al wasn't sure how to answer that, he hadn't expected to wake up in Resembool.

_'What are we doing here? I thought that you said that you wanted to go straight to Xing because there was someone you wanted to see? Though how you can do that in my body is beyond me.' _Al asked confused.

_I thought about it and decided that I did want to get that book after all. _Takeo said. Al didn't like the sound off that.

"Al?"

"Oh sorry. I'm here to receive a book from Winry, you see I told her that she could borrow one and think that she might have picked up the wrong one. And I really need it for my training with May back in Xing." Al lied hopping that Winry hadn't said too much to the people that lived there.

"Ah I see, well Winry is at home helping her grandmother attend to some off her patience. Poor dear after that fall she had we were all worried about her." Mrs Pots said with concern in her voice, Al looked at her with worry and shock.

"Fall? What fall?" He asked startling the elderly woman who was wiping the counter down.

"Yeah she fell off her front porch last week and broke her ankle. Winry didn't mention it to you?"

"No she didn't." Al replied sounding hurt and betrayed, he had thought that if anything had happened to Granny that Winry would tell them.

_She would tell Ed but why would she tell you? You mean nothing to her. _Takeo said fuelling the hatred that he had started to feel towards them. Mrs Pots looked at him with concern not knowing what she should say to him. She knew that he had been having some problems concerning his emotions but didn't understand the extent off it and didn't intent to find out. Al noticed the look that she was giving him and frown, he turned to look up the road that lead to the Rockbell's house and started walking down it ignoring Mrs Pots when she shouted her good bye.

"Was that Alphonse?" Mr pots asked, who had been over to check to see if the train driver waited a drink whist he waited to discover that the driver wasn't there and that Al had high jacked the train taking the passengers along with him. Mrs Pots nodded. They let the frighten passengers off of the train and sat them in the waiting area giving them a hot drink to try and calm their nerves.

"What will we do when he comes back? With his skills he could kill us with only the clap off his hands." One passenger cried, shaking as she sipped her warm drink.

"I told that soldier that he couldn't be trusted but no he wouldn't listen." The elderly man that had overheard Al's half conversation with Takeo said angrily. Mrs Pots looked worryingly at her husband before walking over to the phone and dialling the Rockbell's number.

At the Rockbell's Winry was serving Pinako and their guest some tea, whilst everyone discussed what had happened to the men on the rail tracks.

"It's a good thing that you were able to get here before he did. There is no telling what we would have done otherwise, especially with the way that you and Winry have told me he's been acting." Pinako said sipping her tea.

"Yeah I know, I still can't believe that he stole a train." Ed replied shocked that his brother could do such a thing. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Winry answered it, speaking softly into the receiver.

"Hello Rockbell Auto-mail shop Winry speaking."

"Hello Winry this is Mrs Pots at the train station." Mrs Pots said on the other end sounding frightened.

"Mrs Pots? Are you alright? You sound nervous about something." Winry asked concerned.

"Alphonse is here. He arrived about ten minutes ago, the passengers are scared out off their minds, afraid off what they will do when he gets back." Mrs Pots explained trying to hold bad a sob that was threatening to escape from her throat. Winry froze as she listened to what Mrs Pots was telling her trying to stop herself from dropping the phone.

Ed saw the look off fear on her face and rushed over to see if she was alright. "Winry what's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked looking into her shining blue eyes that were wide with fear.

"Al...Al as arrived in Resembool...and is on his way here." Winry said shakily hating herself for feeling so scared and weak at the announcement off her old friends arrival. Roy and the others were up and ready in an instant fearing the worst, if Al was to attack them then they would have no choice put to fight him. Even if he ended up getting hurt in the process.

They went outside to await for Al's arrival whilst Ed said goodbye to Mrs Pots on the phone, he escorted Winry over to the couch next to Pinako and handed her a cup off tea that she had previously brought in for them.

"Please...don't hurt him Ed. You know that this isn't his fault." Winry said knowing how angry Ed had been after hearing what was wrong with Al.

"I can't promise anything. If he suddenly attacks us then we will have to try to restrain him." Ed said standing to head towards the door, a heavy burden pulling at his heart. He stepped outside to join the others not know what to expect when Al arrived.

"Don't worry Edward, we will try to restrain him without causing any harm to him." Riza reassured, Ed sighed.

"It's not him that I'm worried about, he's hurt so many people because off his stupidity that I'm afraid off what he might do to all off you when we try to arrest him." Ed explained, Riza could hear the different emotions that were in his voice and gave in a concerned smile. She was about to say something to him when Al appeared in front off them.

"Hello Alphonse, I'm sorry but I am afraid that you will have to come with us." Roy said to him in his authoritative voice. Al frowned at them.

"If you would let me explain then everything would be alright but no you all have to jump to conclusions." Al said bitterly glaring at Ed with anger in his usually peacefully eyes.

"You killed two Xinginess men and then tried to attack Alex. How did you expect me to react?" Ed asked.

"Oh I don't know like a brother concerned for his younger sibling. I had been attacked and knocked out, I can't remember what happened." Al argued, watching Roy and the others in case they made their move against him."

"Al, please we only wish to try and help you. Just tell us what is happening and we will do all we can. We promise." Riza said trying to reason with him. Al huffed at her.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes we do because we are your friends. No matter what trouble you are in we will try to help you through it." May said walking up behind him.

_Be careful don't let her get too close to you or use her kunia. You saw what happen to me in the flash back. _Takeo warned. Al turned around to face may giving her a suspicious look causing her heart to break at the sight.

"Al that thing inside off you has corrupted your mind, don't listen to it and let us help you." Ed shouted causing Al to spin around to glare at him.

"THIS THING HAPPENS TO BE A LOST SOUL THAT WAS TRAPPED IN A TALISMENT FOR A FEW HUNDRED YEARS!" Al screamed clapping his hands together and slamming them to the ground transmuting the minerals in it into a spear.

"I can't let you take me. If I do then we will never be separated." Al said standing in a defensive stance really for their attack. Riza took her gun out pointing it at Al causing the others to follow suit while Roy put on his gloves. Ed Just stood there, unable to transmute anything due to the fact that he had sacrificed his gate for Al, and glared disappointingly at him.

"Al, who is this spirit that is trapped inside off you? And how did it happen in the first place?" Ling asked jumping off the roof that he had been observing from.

_Don't give them my name. If you do then they will imprison me again and I will be trapped for all eternity. _Takeo said not wanting Al to tell them too much.

"Alphonse please answer my questions. If you tell me what happened then we can help you rectify it." Ling said again stepping closer to him holding his hand out for the spear that Al held. Al raised the spear and pointed it straight at Ling warning him to stay back.

"I don't know what his name is, he just calls himself..."

"Al we know that you are lying to us, we can sense the evil that has been embedded into your soul, now tell me what this lost spirits name is." Ling said angrily.

"He says that I can't tell you. He is afraid off what you will do to him if you find out." Al said honestly.

_Alphonse what are you doing? They will be even more suspicious now that you have said that._

"I'm sorry but I can't lie to them, doing that only makes the situation worse. Look at the trouble I'm already in because off what you forced me to do." Al said aloud.

_I only did what was necessary, you would be dead by now if it weren't for my quick actions. Don't you forget that._

"Al who are you talking to? The spirit?" Ed asked surprised with how comfortable he was with the foreign being that had possessed his mind and soul.

"Before I answer your questions, I would like you to answer some off mine," Al said with a sigh. "What will you do with the spirit that is trapped within me?" He asked. Everyone turned to face Ling wondering what his answer would be. They hadn't thought about what would happen to the spirit only Al.

"How do you mean? Like where will the spirit go after it has been separated from you?" Ling asked unsure off the answer that he should give him.

"Yes, will he be able to go back to a body, you know like make an artificial one for him or something." Al asked. Ling thought about what Al was asking him and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, as you have already learnt from your past experience Human Transmutation can not be preformed." Ling replied, "If he had his original body then we could draw a circle on him and transferee his soul into it." Ling tried. Al thought about this, it could be possible if he could get Takeo's body, but Takeo 'died' years ago so his body would have been buried and wouldn't be any good to them.

"He has been trapped for too long and his body no longer exists." Al said, all hope draining from him. He thought about what Takeo had been telling him over the last few months and wondered how he planned to get 'his' body back.

_'Takeo how do you plan on getting a body? Yours would be decomposed after all off these years.' _Al asked him. Takeo stayed quite trying to find a way off explaining it to him without giving him too many details.

"Takeo answer me!" Al said aloud causing Ling, May and Lan Fan to look at each each other with worry. They gave each other a nod and moved closer to Al hoping to try and restrain him and get some answers. Takeo saw what they had planned and pushed himself into Al's concusseness. Al's eyes flashed red and within seconds the spear that was in his hands was being thrust in the direction off May, (Who to Takeo was the greater threat). May managed to dodge the blade off the spear and backed away.

"AL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ed shouted running towards him to try and help the others. Roy stood there with his figures posed ready to snap but was hesitant because he didn't want to burn Ed who was running in his path.

"Ed what are you doing? Get out off the way." He shouted annoyed that he had missed his opportunity to trap Al/Takeo in a wall off flames.

"Ed be careful it isn't Al, he's been possessed again." Ling said dodging another attack from Al and reaching to grab his arm but failing to because Takeo had jumped back to prevent it. Takeo clapped Al's hands and transmuted the spear into a sword to make it easier to fight with. Roy clicked his fingers and created a ring off fire around Takeo. Takeo smirked and jumped over the fire landing next to Riza who shot at him.

Takeo dodged the bullets and moved behind Riza slashing her side causing her to fall to the floor with blood dripping to the ground.

"RIZA NO!" Roy screamed clicking his figures and setting Al's body on fire, nearly hitting Riza as well in his rage. Ed eyes widened at the site and ran up to him pulling his coat off to try and put the flames out. Takeo couldn't feel no pain as he wasn't completely part off Al's body but pretended that he could, rolling around the floor screaming. Ed managed to put the flames out and held Al in his arms.

"Roy what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have killed..." Ed didn't get to finish his sentence, he froze as he felt the sharp, cold blade as it was flung into his stomach, Al's face filled with glee as he smirked up at him. Ed fell to the floor with a loud thud, clutching his side as he tried to slow down the bleeding. He could hear voices above him but couldn't hear what was being said due to the throbbing sound that was loud in his ears as he tried to stay awake. The last thing he saw was Al's body being slung to the floor by Havoc as Takeo tried to escape.

**Will Ed and Riza be ok? Will Ling and the others be able to help Al and find the answers they seek? Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Roy what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have killed..."

"EDWARD!" Winry screamed from the doorstep as she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground. She went to run to him but was stop by Roy who had his figures posed ready to snap at the beast that was pretending to be their friend. Winry saw what Roy had planned and grabbed his hand not wanting to see anyone else get hurt.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha. You fools, you will never stop unless your willing to stop this body." _Takeo's demonic voice said causing chills to go down everyone's spin. He stood up and moved to try and escape but was caught and flung to the ground by Havoc, catching him by surprise. Havoc sat on top off the struggling teen whilst Breda rushed over to handcuff him.

Seeing that they were no longer in any danger Roy let go off Winry who ran over to Ed's side to examine the wound that he had suffered whilst Roy ran over to Riza who had also lost her battle to stay awake. Both off them were loosing a lot off blood and needed immediate medical attention.

"May please help us." Roy and Winry shouted simultaneously. May looked at both off them unsure off who she should attend to first. She looked at both Ed and Riza and then ran over to Riza who had been bleeding the longest. She quickly drew her transmutation circle and activated it successfully managing to stop the bleeding. She then turned and examined Ed. She called for someone to help her move Ed to the circle. She activated it again and stopped Ed's wound from bleeding.

"I'm afraid that by the look off his wounds Edward will need a doctor to open him up and repair the damage that the blade has caused." She explained feeling around Ed's abdomen. Roy lifted Riza up into his arms and went to stand next to Winry who was still crouching next to Ed's still body.

"Breda could you help Winry get Ed into the house whilst Ling helps Havoc with taking Takeo into the house to be interrogated?" Roy asked saying Takeo's name like it was poisonous. Breda did as he was told and lifted Ed to his feet balancing him as he and Winry followed Roy and May back into the house.

Pinako look in horror as she watched Ed and Riza being carried in with blood staining their clothes, she told Winry to take them to the patients rooms were they can be properly examined and treated.

"We are sorry Ma'am but we need somewhere to place _Alphonse_ whilst we ask him some questions. Is there anywhere that we could go?" Ling asked her politely.

"You can take him to the cellar. But don't touch anything down there, I'm working on some important work for some patients off mine." She said pointing towards a door that was near the kitchen. Ling thanked her and with Havoc's help dragged Takeo down to the cellar and tied him into a chair with some rope that they found.

Up in the patients rooms Ed and Riza lay on the beds with Roy and Winry sitting next to them. Winry looking through a medical book to see if she could do anything to help Ed with his injuries. May placed her hand on Ed's wound again and shook her head.

"It feels like he is bleeding internally but with out knowing where the bleed is I won't be able to stop it." May said moving her hand away. Winry looked up from the book that she was studying and felt around the stomach. "Yeah I see what you mean, I will have to operate to try and stop the bleed and repair the damage." Winry said calmly. She closed the book and wheeled Ed's bed into another room that was white and smelt like a hospital. May went to follow her when Roy stopped her.

"What about Riza? Will she be ok? She doesn't need to be operated on does she?" He asked her, his voice shaking from the emotion that he was trying to hide. May looked at Riza's wound and smiled at him.

"She will be fine, though the blade did cut her deeply it didn't hit any off her vital organs." May explained making Roy feel relieved. He looked over to the room where Winry had taken Ed with worry on his face.

"Will Ed be ok?" He asked.

"I don't know, I may be able to stop the bleeding but I'm no doctor. I need to complete my training first before I can hold that title." May replied turning to go and help Winry in the operation room. Roy thought about what May had just said and wondered what she meant.

"General we have Al or Takeo, what ever he likes to call himself, locked down in the cellar," Havoc said walking into the room, he noticed Riza laying on the bed and a look off sorrow came across his features. "How is she?"

"May said that she will be fine. The sword didn't hit any vital organs. I'm more concerned about Edward." Roy replied nodding over to the room that Winry had gone into. The light above the door was glowing red, indicating that an operation was in progress. Breda and Fuery also came in and sighed when they noticed the light.

"Is it serious? Will he be ok do you think?" Fuery asked Roy who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Fuery, I guess that we will have to wait and see what Winry and May say when they come out." Roy stood up and stretched, giving Riza a loving glance wanting her to wake up.

"We better go and interrogate that thing. Fuery I would like you to wait here and watch over Major Hawkeye for me. Let me know if she wakes up or you hear any news about Edward." Roy said walking out off the room with Havoc and Breda, Feury saluted and sat in the chair that Roy had been sitting in before.

"I don't know what we are going to do with that man. It is obvious that he is in love with you and yet he tries so hard to deny it." Fuery said reaching for a book that was on the book shelf next to him and started to read, glancing up every so often to see if Riza had woken up yet or if Winry had finished in the operation room and had news about Ed's progress.

In the cellar Ling was stood in front off Al's chair staring down the spirit that had possessed him. "Al I know that you are in there, look at what he has done in your name, how many people he has hurt in your image. Do you honestly want to help a person like this?" Ling asked hoping that Al would hear him and find away to take control again. It was obvious that Al didn't want to do the things that he had been made to do and Ling hoped to try and help Al by destroying the evil spirit that is inside off him.

Ling turned when he heard the door being opened and stepped back to see who it was. "_Ha ha, Al can not hear you, he has been pushed back into his sub concuss._" Takeo taunted enraging Roy when he walked into the room.

"You bastard! Two people were injured back there because off you and one off them is having to have an operation to try and save his life. That's your brother Al, the brother that you allowed to be attacked because you are to weak to stop this spirit from controlling you..."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Al screamed finally begin able to force his way back. Tears falling down his cheeks from what he had just heard.

"Then why didn't you try and stop him? Why did you just sit back and watch?" Roy shouted angrily slamming his right fist onto a table causing one off the auto-mail arms that Pinako had been working on fall to the floor with a clank.

"I didn't know what was happening, all I could feel was anger from being pushed back again. I tried so hard to take over again but it took me awhile to figure out how. I am so sorry. Please, Please I am truly sorry" Al cried, the tears falling and landing into his lap. "I don't want to help him any more, please help me." Al said.

"How do we know that this is really you? This could be a trap for all we know." Roy said suspiciously. Al bowed his head not daring to look up at the man that could burn him alive in a second.

"Please it is me, I'm tired off his lies and deception, please help me!" Al cried, Havoc placed his hand on Roy's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"General this isn't going to help the Major or Edward." he said, Jean stepped forward and looked Al in the eyes searching for any sign that he was telling the truth. Roy huffed as he watched his subordinate bend over to search those golden coloured irises.

"Ling do you think that there is anyway off telling if this is Al or not? They do say that the eyes are the gate way too the soul." Havoc said standing up to allow Ling to look. Ling examined Al's eyes and noticed that Havoc was right. Al's eyes looked different from when Takeo had taken over him.

"When Takeo takes over Al his eyes become sharper like a serpents. This is the real Al. But how did you know that?" Ling asked impressed with Jean's observation.

"I noticed that after Al's eyes glowed red they were shaped differently." Havoc replied.

"Well either way how can we know to trust him? We don't even know if it was Al or Takeo that hurt those people." Breda stated.

"We put our trust in Al. We now know how to identify the two so it won't be difficult to tell which one is talking to us." Ling said sitting in a chair that he had placed in front off Al. "So Al tell us everything that you know that has happened and everything that you know about Takeo." Ling said. Al told them about how he had found the talisment on a stool in the market and thought that it would be a nice gift for May. When she rejected it and told him to throw it away Al felt like he had done something wrong to upset her and decided that he should head back to Amestris to visit Ed, Winry and Granny.

"I left the talisment on the table in my room and every night I would hear a voice talking to me, asking me to help them. When I woke up though I found that there was no body there." Al explained. Takeo laughed in him mind.

_Dreams are such wonderful and powerful things, allows people to do or be what ever they want. As well as makes it easier for spirits to talk to the person they are attached too._

"Shut up you." Al said angrily, he continued telling them his story all the time trying to block out the evil voice that was in his mind. As Roy listened he started he piece together some off the events that had happened and realised that everything that had happened over the last few months was Takeo's doing.

"I see, now that explains the outburst you had in my office a few weeks ago. It wasn't that you was having problems with your emotions, it was that you had no control over them because off this spirit. But why did you attack Armstrong?" Roy asked curious to see if it was Al that did that and not the spirit.

"That was a mixture off both off us. You see I was annoyed because everyone was being suspicious off me, even though I hadn't done anything remotely suspicious, and when Alex told me that I couldn't go to the bathroom by myself it made me feel as if he was babysitting me. Takeo used that to his advantage and fuelled that anger by telling me things that he knew I'd been feeling over the past months." Al explained, everyone in the room nodded, it did seem that this spirit was very good at controlling his host. Just then Al's eyes flashed red and Takeo appeared with his sharp serpent eyes.

"_Enough with all off this chitchat, it's me that you really want to talk to." _He said grinning.

"We wanted to get some answers from Alphonse first demon, now let him come back." Ling said crossing his arms looking annoyed at him. Takeo laughed annoying everyone even more.

"_Ha ha you honestly think that you are going to get anything worth while from him? He doesn't even understand what I am going to do."_

"No but I do, but who you are planning to use is the question." Ling said, Takeo smirked. "_Ah so you managed to read the book and decipher it did you? How clever off you._" Takeo grinned. Roy looked at Ling wondering what he was talking about.

"Think about it, Al told us that Takeo here wants to be returned to his body so that he can live a normal life again. But his body no long exists, he supposedly died two hundred years ago." Everyones eyes widen as they all came to the same conclusion.

"He wants to transferee his soul into someone else and completely take over that persons body." Roy said glaring at Takeo who grinned wickedly up at him. Just then Fuery came running down stairs panting.

"General, Major Hawkeye is calling for you in her sleep Sir." He said placing his hands on his knees. Roy looked at him and then went towards the stairs ignoring what Takeo was saying. "_Aawww how sweet, your girlfriend is calling for you in her sleep. I wonder what she could be dreaming about?" _He sniggered, causing Ling to glare angrily at him. When Roy and Fuery got up the stairs Fuery whispered to him. "She sounded frightened Sir, I tried to wake her up but she just wouldn't. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing Feury." Roy replied opening the door, eyes widening at what he saw. Riza was laying in the bed, calling out Roy's name with tears staining her flushed cheeks. The quilt had been kicked onto the floor in a heap beside the bed. Roy walked over to the bed and placed his hand gently on her head that felt clammy causing her hair to stick to it.

"She's burning up! Feury go and find Mrs Rockbell and ask her what it is that we should do." Roy said urgently, Fuery saluted and quickly dashed out off the door to go and find Pinako. Roy saw the quilt on the floor and went to pick it up when he heard Riza call his name again. Roy picked up the quilt and placed it on her before holding her hand and rubbing her cheek gently in a soothing motion.

"Ssshh it's ok I'm here." He said softly, smiling a sad smile as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Roy...please...we can't," Riza said confusing Roy.

"Riza it's ok, very thing will be ok." He said trying to calm her down. Riza started crying, tears falling down her cheeks as she screamed Roy's name with such pain and sorrow that it made Roy's Heart fall to the pit off his stomach.

"What going on? What happened?" Pinako asked hobbling into the room with her crutches. Roy sat there and stared at Riza in confusion and worry not knowing what to do to try and calm her.

"I...I don't know. She just started screaming and crying a few minutes ago." Roy said in a panic. Pinako sighed and hobbled over with Fuery following with a bowl off water and and cloth.

"Did Winry give her any pain medicine when she was brought in?" Pinako asked placing her left hand into her pocket. Roy thought for a moment before realising that she hadn't.

"No she was concerned about Edward and took him into the room over there to do some kind off operation on him." Roy replied.

"Just as I thought, well I can't blame her after witnessing him being stabbed like that. Ok Here give her this, it will help her with the pain and help take down her temperature." Pinako said handing Roy a syringe and a medicine vile.

"But I don't know how. What if I inject in the wrong place?" Roy asked refusing to take them.

"Roy...I'm sorry." Riza cried, Pinako held out the syringe and medicine up to Roy who was now shaking with the emotions he was feeling.

"I...love you...I'm sorry." Roy stared at Riza in shock to afraid to take the medicine in case he hurt her or injected her wrong.

"I'll do it, just tell me were in put the needle." Havoc said who was standing in the doorway watching the scene. He walked over to them and took the medicine putting the right amount into the syringe.

"Inject her in the arm, that's right just there." Pinako instructed, Havoc did as he was told and injected Riza with the medicine before handing Pinako the syringe back.

"She should be ok now, just keep an eye on her fever." Pinako said, Havoc placed the damp cloth onto Riza's sweaty forehead. Pinako looked over to the closed door that Winry was in with Ed and checked her watch. It had been two hours since she had go into the room to do Ed's emergency operation and there was still no news off how he was. Then the door to the room opened and Winry came out followed by May. She looked at Pinako who gave her a concerned but hopeful look and started to cry, unable to hold in the pain that she had been feeling.

"Winry! Is he alright?" Pinako asked panicked.

"I managed to repair the damage with May's help and stop the bleeding. All we can do now is wait and hope that he will wake up soon. How is Riza doing?" Winry asked sitting down on a chair by the bed finding that she no longer had the strength in her legs to stand.

"My lord Alphonse has gone!" Lan Fan said running into the room.

"What? How?" Ling asked surprised that he had managed to escape.

"I don't know but the rope that had him bound is on the floor by the chair that he was tied to and the back entrance to the cellar is open." Lan Fan explained.

"Damn it! We need to find him, before he hurts someone else." Havoc said rushing towards the door. Ling looked out off the window looking for any signs off him when he realised something.

"How could I have been so stupid!" He said walking out off the door and down into another room that he had hidden the book that Winry had taken from Al back in Central. He looked though the book with Havoc and the others looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"What are you doing? We need to start looking for him before he gets too far away." Roy said urgently.

"Don't worry, he won't be going too far." Ling replied closing the book and placing it back into it's hiding stop.

"What makes you say that?" Havoc asked confused, "He needs to get back to Xing doesn't he so that he can gain the body that he is going to try and steal."

"He's needs something before he leaves. Something important." Ling simply replied walking out off the room.

"And what is that?" Roy asked concerned, "If we know what it is then we can get it before him and stop him."

"We have already got what he seeks." Ling replied, this only confused them even more.

"Will you stop talking in riddles and tell us what this thing is?" Breda asked sounding annoyed.

"The thing that he seeks is me."

**Oooooooooo cliffy. Hope that you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

"The thing that he seeks is me." Ling said stunning Everyone.

"What do you mean that you are what he needs? You don't mean that he intends to try and take your body for himself?" Lan Fan asked concerned for him. Ling nodded.

"Yes that's exactly it. You see in the book it says that one day someone will try and take the twin spirits and use it to become whole again. At first I thought that he was after a Philosopher's stone to help him succeed with the transmutation, but the stone would consist off hundreds or thousands off souls not two." Ling explained.

"But what makes you think that it means you? The book could mean something else." Breda said sounding sceptical.

"Because off the words futago no tamashi, which means twin souls. I didn't understand it at first but now it makes sense, he wants to take over my body because I shared my soul with Greed a few years ago. I had two souls." Ling explained.

"But wouldn't that make it the opposite way round? I mean wouldn't you be able to stop him from taking you over?" Roy asked, "and besides I would have thought that he would have gone for you because you are Emperor."

"That is also the reason he has chosen me..." Ling stopped what he was saying remembering something that he had read in one of the books that Ed had been studying on the way there. "I know how he intends to do it. Lan Fan I want you to go outside and keep watch, let us know if you see him." Ling ordered, Lan Fan did as he said and left the house to sit on the roof to keep watch.

"General we need to find Alphonse." Ling said urgently, Roy looked at him in confusion.

"Wait a minute! You just said that we don't need to search for him because he will come to us." Roy replied.

"He will but we need to still find him, Alphonse could be in danger." Ling said as he rushed out off the house, "Lan Fan can you see anything?"

"Yes he seems to be heading East towards the woods. Do you want me to come with you my lord?"

"Yes thank you." Ling replied, Lan Fan jumped off the roof and followed Ling as he headed towards the woods, Roy followed them with Havoc and Breda.

"What do you mean that Al could be in danger? I thought that as long as Takeo is inside off him that he would be safe."

"I thought that as well, but then I remembered reading about something about this in an old book I've been studying from. Takeo has been slowly taking Al's spiritual power over the last few months. That's why he wasn't able to find his way back so easily, because Takeo has been making him weaker." Ling explained, "if we don't stop him soon then Al's soul will be too weak to return and Takeo will have the power to do what he needs." Roy couldn't believe it. They rushed over towards the woods hoping that they would be able to separate them and save Al.

In the woods Takeo lay in wait knowing the Ling and the others would be after him.

_'Takeo let me go! Please you don't have to do this.'_

"_Yes I do. I have waited for two hundred years for this opportunity and I'm not going to let it go now." _Takeo said clapping Al's hands and transmuting a trap to catch Ling in.

_'Even if you manage to catch Ling, you still need to get back to Xing to preform the ritual.' _Al said angrily. Takeo just laughed at him in return. He sat there patiently waiting for Ling to arrive listening to Al rant on about moral codes and doing the right thing.

"_Ha ha, doing the right thing hey? Like when you tried to bring back your dead mother? Or when you and your brother left that girl Nina with her father even though Ed had an uneasy feeling about him?_"

_'We didn't know what he was going to do. Ed just thought that the feelings he was getting was from the chimera's that Mr Tucker had been creating. If we had known about what had happened to Nina's mum then we would have done something to help her.' _Al replied furious with Takeo for bring that up. _'Anyway we weren't the one that did it. We never did anything that would hurt anyone else, we fought to find away to get our bodies without sacrificing anyone else. Unlike you, how could you do that to the Emperor? He trusted you and you killed him for your own selfish needs.'_

"_I did it for my father! He lost everything because off what the Yao and Chan families did. I never did show you what happened to my father did I? Would you like to see?"_

_'No I wouldn't! I have had enough off you and your lies. Now let me go!' _Al yelled trying to force his way back but finding that he wasn't strong enough to do it. Takeo just ignored him and listened out for Ling's footsteps so that he could set his trap.

On the other side off the woods Lan Fan stopped and looked down at the pile off leaves that were on the floor. "My Lord stop!" She shouted causes Ling and the others to stop.

"What is it Lan Fan?"

"These leaves have been placed here." Lan Fan said knelling down to examine the pile. Havoc and Breda looked at each other wondering what she was talking about.

"An animal may have put them there, I mean it is Autumn they will be getting ready to hibernate soon." Roy replied, saying what Breda and Havoc was thinking.

"This hadn't been done by an animal, he is waiting for us." Lan Fan said pointing towards a couple off trees.

"I can sense it too, but something feels different this time." Ling said turning around to see May heading towards them.

"My Lord I have been reading through the books that Edward had and I think that I my know how to get him out off Al and trap him." May said running up beside him, "It could be a bit risky though, I'm concerned that if I do it that it could hurt Al as well." May said sound unhappy with it. Ling looked around the corner off a tree to make sure that Takeo wasn't near them and then asked her to explain it to him.

"Al is the one that will have to do it, and that is the problem. If Al is too weak to fight back then he won't be able save himself." May explained.

"Then we should hurry! General do you think that you and your men can convince Takeo to allow Al back long enough to get May to explain it to him?" Ling asked Roy who nodded.

"Just tell us what we need to do and we will do it." He replied. They Listened to Ling's idea before heading into the woods to try and find Takeo and convince him whilst Ling, Lan Fan and May headed back to the house to explain it to Winry who would also have to try and help.

Roy curiously walked through the woods looking for Takeo to pass on the message that Ling had told Roy and the others to give to Al. He came across a tree that had a pile off leaves in front off it like the other one that Lan Fan had found and stopped, calling out takeo's name.

"Takeo! Listen we need to take Al back to the house. It's his brother, May has just told us that something has gone wrong and Ed may not make it and Winry wants Al there so that he can at least say good bye. Please let him have that chance." Roy pleading with emotion in his voice. Havoc and Breda bowed their heads in sorrow making sure to still look out for any movements that could tell them his location.

"_So what? Do you think that I am stupid enough to go with you back to the house? I know that you have probably figured out what needs to begun and is planning on tricking me into another trap." _Takeo said refusing to allow the request. Roy sighed and sat down on a log that was on the ground.

"Ling has told me about what supposed to happen to your Mother. Please Takeo don't do the same thing to Al. I know that you have some compassion in you, otherwise you wouldn't have spared those men on the tracks and you would have kill the passengers on the train as well especially the one that heard Al talking to you out loud." Roy replied hoping to convince Takeo by telling him that he is a good person. Takeo sat there quietly for a moment contemplating what he should do.

_'Takeo if my Brother is dying then I would like to see him before he passes on, please! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!' _Al screamed at him trying desperately gain control again.

Back at the house Ling and the others waited patiently hoping that Roy could convince Takeo to allow Al to see Ed. He glanced over to the room that Winry was in, who was sitting by Ed's bed crying for him to wake up but sadly getting no response from him. Riza sat next to Pinako on the couch sipping a cup off tea quietly, not long haven woken up. Ling checked the clock on the wall when Roy walked in with Alphonse following behind him.

"Where's Brother?"

"He's in there with Winry." Ling said simply pointing to the room that Ed was in. Al went in there without a word with his head down, a guilty expression on his face from the sound off Winry's crying. Before Al could go into the room May grabbed his arm and looked at him with tears staining her red cheeks.

"I warn you, Winry isn't happy with you at the moment and is likely to scream at you." May said doing some sign language that made Al nod at her. She handed him something before allowing him to walk into the room, prepared for what he had to do. Winry heard the door open and looked up to see the person that she hated the most at that moment walk into the room that had her dying boyfriend in it.

"YOU GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed, standing up and glaring at him with angry eyes. Al gave her a sad smile and walked over to the bed side placing a hand on Ed's.

"I am sorry Brother, I promise that I will make this right." He said, he looked around the room for something that he could transmute and decided that he would borrow some metal from out off Pinako's workshop. He went to get it and then came back placing it on the table.

"This is for you Brother." Al said transmuting the sheet of metal into and beautiful metal dragon. Winry, who was still in the room despite the fact that she didn't want to be in the same room as Al, walked over to look at what Al had made for Ed. She frowned when she noticed that the dragon statue had Takeo's name on it and not Ed's. Before Winry could say anything to him, Al clapped his hands again and closed his eyes concentrating.

"BETSUBETSU NO!" Al shouted placing his hands onto the dragon. It glowed and after a few seconds Al collapsed onto the floor. May ran it to the room followed by Ling and the others who looked concerned.

"What happened? He was transmuting something one minute and then the next he was saying something in Xinginess and collapsing." Winry said confused.

"Ugh Winry not so loud, my head hurts." Ed said behind Winry causing her to jump out off her skin. She slowly turned around and watched as Ed slowly raised his hand to his head. Winry glared at Pinako who sighed. "I will explain later, first we need to attend to Alphonse."

"No I want you to explain to me now, why you told me that Ed was dying when he wasn't? Well I'm waiting!" Winry said with her arms crossed.

"Winry, can I have something for my headache please?" Ed asked sounding groggy from sleep. Winry turned to give him something when Pinako stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ed but you have already had some and need to wait for a couple off hours ok. Would you like some water? You mouth must be really dry." Pinako asked receiving a glare from Winry.

"Ye' please Granny. Thank you." Ed replied. Pinako went out off the room with Winry following her with a pissed off look on her face.

"I am sorry Winry but I had no choice." Pinako said getting a glass from the cupboard and passing it to Winry to fill at the sink.

"Why didn't you have a choice? You could have told me what you had planned so that I had an idea, instead off making me believe that he was going to die. That was too cruel even for you!" Winry said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Winry but I knew that if I told you that you wouldn't off acted as you did just know. If Takeo had off realised that we were lying then May's plan would have failed." Pinako explained. "We need to get Al separated from him and Al is the only one that can do that."

"But how did he know what to do?" Winry asked confused following Pinako back into the room.

"May told him through sign language. Apparently Takeo doesn't know how to read it." Pinako explained grinning.

They went back into the room and Winry help Ed with his water. On the bed beside them Al was lying with Ling and May watching intently, waiting for any signs that something had gone wrong.

"Hello is anybody there?" Al asked as he walked around trying to figure out were he was. It was pitch black and Al was wondering if he had done the transmutation wrong and ended up somewhere that he may not be able to escape from.

"Ah I wondered how long it would take you. How have you been? It has been such a long time since we last saw each other." An eerie familiar sounding voice said.

"Truth is that you? Where are you? Or better yet where am I? Does this mean that I am in the portal off truth?" Al asked wondering why he couldn't see anything.

"You are inside you gate." Truth replied.

"What? How do I get out?"

"Ah, you will have to fight your way out!" Truth replied.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC WHAT DID YOU DO?" Came Takeo's angry voice. Al looked around bracing himself for any attacks that might come.

"How can I fight if I can't see?" Al said aloud nervously waiting for inevitable attack. Just then Al had an idea and clapped his hands placing them on the floor, using the flash off light to see where his enemy was.

"Ha ha aha. You expect that to work?" Takeo laughed punching Al who was knocked to the floor. Al quickly jumped back up and listened to Takeo's laughter.

'I may not be able to see him, but I can hear him.' Al thought, he stood there quietly waiting to hear Takeo's voice to try and determine how far away he was.

"What you aren't talking to me now? I thought that we are friends." Takeo said sarcastically, Al didn't answer. He bit his tongue and listened, slowly moving towards the voice that had been tormenting him for months.

"Come on Alphonse you must have realised that that was what I had been planning? I mean you are supposed to be smart. Or is it your brother that has all the brains in the family?" Al screwed his fists into a ball as in got closer to the person that he longed to beat up.

"So you and the Princess ah, I wish I had off thought off that. But than again there isn't any guarantee that she will become Empress." Al stopped when he realised how close he was to him. He pulled his fist back and smacked Takeo right in the face causing him to fall to the floor in surprise.

"What the? How did you?" As soon as Al had hit him to moved back a few steps so as to not be hit back.

"Come here and fight me you coward. Stop hiding from me...!" Another hit and Takeo was on the floor again.

"Ah I see what you are doing...agh!"

"Stop that!" Al noticed that each time he knocked Takeo to the floor the lighter the room became again, making it easier for him to see him. Al, now being able to see ran to Takeo and kicked him in the knees causing him to scream in pain.

"You will leave this place and never come back!" Al demanded angrily, standing above Takeo as he held his knee in pain.

"No I can't not loose I have been waiting for this for too long."

"You are dead! And the dead can not be brought back! Now go through those doors and get what has been waiting for you." Al said pointing towards Takeo's gate that was right next to Al's.

"NO! I will not give up." Takeo said jumping up and charging towards Al. Al dodged the attack and grabbed Takeo's arm pinning him to the ground and breaking his arm cause him to scream again.

"GET OUT OFF MY SOUL!" Al screamed, dragging Takeo over to his gate.

"Truth how do I get him out off me?" Al asked looking over at him.

"Simple you will have to kill him in here so that his gate will open and retrieve him." Truth said shocking Al.

"No there has to be another way. I can't kill him!" Al argued.

"It is the only way of getting ride off him, and is what he had planned to do to you." Truth explained. Al sighed and looked at Takeo who was now a quivering wreck.

"I can't do it. There must be something else I can do? Please what will it cost me if I just used my alchemy to open his gate?" Al asked.

"It will cost you something some dear to you. Think carefully, are you willing to loose something important to you just to spare his life?" Truth asked. Al thought about it for a moment and then came to his decision. He walked over to Takeo's gate and clapped his hands, placing them on it.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I killed him, it would make me just the same as him. I'm no murder." The door glowed blue and then began to open. "Please forgive me May." The large door opened and out came a large black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! PLEASE I AM SORRY!" Takeo screamed as the dragon flew to him and snatched him up into his claws, Al looked away too afraid to look as Takeo was carried onto the doors, crying out for forgiveness. The dragon carried him into the large doors where other dragons where waiting inside.

"It is done. Go now Alphonse Elric, I hope that our paths will not meet again." Truth said smiling at him. There was a flash off white light and then everything was dark again.

"Al? Al please wake up!" Al could hear someone calling his name, he slowly opened his eyes to see Ling and Roy standing beside his bed.

"Al your awake!" A girl screamed jumping onto the bed to hug him, Al rubbed her back before gently pushing her away from him so that he could have a look at her. She was Xinginess and had beautiful dark brown eyes and long black hair.

"Al are you alright? What happened?" The girl asked him with eyes that showed love and happiness in them.

"I feel fine. But um...who are you?" He asked her confused as to how his girl knew him. The expression on the girls face changed from happy to sad making him wonder what was going on.

"Al it's me May. Don't you remember?" May said, she looked up at Roy and Ling who also looked concerned. Roy sat down on Al's bed beside him.

"Al do you know who I am?" He asked, Al nodded. "Off course I know you General. Why wouldn't I?" Al replied. "Hi Ling, where's Winry and Brother?" Al asked looking around to find Winry sitting beside Ed's bed, a worried expression on her face.

She looked up at Al and gave him a sad smile. "Hi Al, How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm ok. How is brother doing?" Al asked concerned. Just then Ed opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

"Hey Al." Ed said with a smile. Al looked around the room and realised that he was in the Rockbell home and not in Resembool.

"Um...What are we doing here in Resembool? Wasn't Ed supposed to be guarding Ling in Central?" Al asked confused.

"Don't you remember Al?" Winry asked concerned.

"No I don't. The last thing I remember was standing and waiting for Ling and Brother to drive by in the car. What happened? Did you get really hurt Brother?" Ed looked at Roy and Ling hoping that they might be able to explain something to him. They stood they staring at Al in shock and worry and wondered if this was what it meant by 'A sacrifice will have to be made.' Roy said that he would go and check on Riza and Ling followed him with May to leave them to talk in peace.

"What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he remember me?" May asked with tears falling down her cheeks. Ling Frowned and went to read the book again. He picked it up and opened it searching for the page that had the warning written on it. He read the line and sigh when he had realised what his mistake was.

"I read this wrong. It didn't mean that someone would be sacrificed, it meant that the person possessed would have to sacrifice something in order to save themselves from the person that has possessed them." Ling explained.

"So you mean that Al sacrificed his memories off May and what has happened to case Takeo out off his soul.

"Yes it would appear that that was the deal that was made. Though I'm not sure why nothing else was taken." Ling said.

"May was taken from Al's memories because he loves her. She was the reason he wanted to go back to Xing in the first place." Roy explained. May couldn't take it any more, she sat on the couch next to Riza and cried.

A few days later Roy had explained to Ed what had happened to Al and the reason he had lost his memory off what had happened.

"That bastard, if I had off been there with Al I would have told Truth to shove it."

"I know poor May, what do you think she will do now?" Riza asked resting her head on Roy's shoulder.

"She said that she is going to try and have him fall in love with her all over again." Winry explained. "But this time she isn't going to teach him her alchemy."

"I don't blame her, so what now?" Ed asked.

"Well Al mentioned to me that you wanted to talk to me about something." Roy said giving him a look that said 'I know what you have planned.' They said that they would be back and went off to talk to each other.

"Well General I don't know how much Al has told you but everything isn't going to go as I had planned. I was hoping to do something special on Winry's birthday for her but now after what has happened I don't think it would be right." Ed said showing Roy the box that he had in his pocket.

"Yeah Al did mention that to me. You still could you know, everyone will understand." Roy said taking the box that Ed held to admire the ring. He read the inscription that was inside the box and sniggered at Ed, causing him to frown.

"Hey what is so funny? I bet that you have a name for Riza." Ed said snatching the box of off him.

"Not like that. What made you think off that for a pet name?" Roy asked curiously.

"It's because when ever I was lost and needed someone to guide me she was there, shining a light to show me the right path." Ed explained blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I see so she is you shining star." Roy commented smiling. "Well if you are going to do it then I suggest doing it now. I know that you want to have it all planned out special and all but I think that you both have waited long enough." Roy said. He saw May and Al walking towards them and noticed that Ling and Lan Fan had also come out for some reason.

"What's going on? You two having a private meeting or something?" Al asked wondering why Ed and the General was standing out the way in a corner off the garden.

"Well...um...I was showing Roy something and asking him his advice." Ed explained. He walked over to Winry, who was still sitting at the table on the porch, and knelled down on one auto-mail knee. Winry's eyes went wide when she noticed what he was holding out to her. Her cheeks going bright red as she felt giddy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Winry, I love you with all my heart. And though I have already asked you this, I want to do it the right way. Winry My Shining Star, will you stare the rest off my life with me?" Ed asked her opening the box to reveal a stunning Sapphire and diamond ring. Ed knelled there with a nervous expression.

"Edward Elric I thought that you would never ask." Winry screamed falling on to her knees to kiss him. Everyone awed at the sight. Roy realising that he needed to get something off his chest walked over to Riza and held out his hand to her.

"Riza, I know that I am an idiot and a fool, but I love you and always have. I know that you may not share my feelings but I needed to tell you before my heart exploded with the emotion that I have been trying to hold back." Roy said, Riza looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted so badly to tell him that she did fell the same and that she had loved him for a long time, but was too much off a coward to say it. The image off the dream she had been having replaying in her head.

"I am sorry General but I can't return your feelings, but I thank you for your honesty." Riza replied with a red tint gracing her features. Winry sighed and walked over to Riza frowning at her with disappointing blue eyes.

"Riza that is not true and you know it. Now why don't you tell the General how you really feel about him." Winry said making Riza feel ashamed and angry.

"My feelings are my own business Winry and I would appreciate it if you stayed out off them." Riza replied. Roy stood there lost for words.

"So you do have feelings for me?" Roy asked wryly.

"Yes, but I am afraid that I would stray you from your path if I was to return the love that you have for me. You have worked so hard to get where you are now and I don't want you jeopardising it because off me." Roy laughed at her causing her to pout, which he found to be very cute.

"Riza you are the reason I am still walking the right path. It was you that saved me when I was nearly lost to my own flames off revenge. You who has stood my me and helped me continue on when I didn't have the strength or will to. In a way you was my guiding star like Winry was for him." Roy confessed. Riza's face was now bright red and was being hidden behind her hands. Roy enjoying the sight over her when she blushes pulled her hands away and continued to pour his heart out to her.

"There is nothing to be afraid off, the laws about officers being allowed to see their female subordinates and you don't have to worry about you straying me from my path, cause you are on off the reasons I am doing it." Roy said with a smile. Riza understood what he meant and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "You talk to much."

May looked on with a sad smile, she had hoped that Al would be doing the same now and they all would be happy. She glanced over to Al who was congratulating Ed and Winry and made a silent promise to herself.

'I will find away off getting you to fall in love with me again. I promise Al.' She knew that it would take time but she was determined to do it.

Ling and the others stayed another night before heading back to Xing. May gave Al a hug at the station and told him that she would write to him so that they could get to know each other. Al agreed and watched as his new friend left to go back to her home land. The feel off sorrow and loneliness filling her soul.

**YAY I have finally managed to finished it. Hope that you enjoy.**


End file.
